All Worlds Alliance Missions - Infinite Stratos
by someonestupED
Summary: In this new story, the AWA Gang are sent to Houki Shinonono's world, more particularly at the IS Academy, to help the locals fend-off the IS Golems and other adversaries. Aside from that, the gang will be facing the Phantom Task and two mercenaries with the latter might prove to be a challenge to our heroes.
1. Welcome to the IS World

**A/N: And here it is! The first chapter of All Worlds Alliance Missions - Infinite Stratos! This chapter occurs between episode 1 and 2 of season 2 in order to introduced the central cast of Infinite Stratos. As for the characters that is part of Chizuru's team... I must say a lot. I won't be introducing all of them in this chapter but the rest will appear in the next chapters onward.**

 **Number01BlazBlueFan - I plan on doing a Mission Fic plot in the High School DxD world sometimes later.**

 **Synchro - out of everyone you mentioned only Samurai Jack & the Scotsman(both pre-season 5), Medaka(her last name was mentioned back in AWA Stories Chapter 23) and Nisa are already part of my fics. They still yet to make an appearance.**

 **And with that out of the way, let's get it on with the new Mission Fic!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 567-**

 **IS Academy, Japan**

In the near future, a Japanese scientist engineers a powered exoskeleton called "Infinite Stratos" (IS). Possessing technology and combat capabilities surpassing those of any other arms system, the IS threatens to destabilize the world. Faced with such an overpowered weapon, the nations of the world enact the "Alaska Treaty", which states that IS shall never be used for militant combat, and that existing IS technology must be equally distributed to all nations, to prevent any one nation from dominating the others. The introduction of the IS does, however, have a major effect on society. As IS can only be operated by women, there is a shift in the power balance between men and women, where women now dominate society over men.

Ten years after the IS was initially introduced, the world has entered a new age of peace. The peace is shattered, however, by Ichika Orimura, a 15-year-old Japanese boy. In a coincidental run-in with a hibernating IS suit, it is revealed that he possesses the innate ability to operate an IS; the only male able to do so. Realizing the potential, the Japanese government forces the bewildered young man to attend the prestigious Infinite Stratos Academy, a multicultural academy where IS pilots from all over the world are trained.

The IS Academy is, as its name suggested, an educational corporation meant to nurture IS controllers. The Japanese government sees it as a principle and duty to fund it and run it. However, the results of the research are revealed to the entire world due to the common agreement, and at the same time, Japan has no right to neither remain silent nor hide them. No matter what happens in this school, the Japanese government has to intervene fairly, and has the obligation of settling these under the premises that the other countries in the treaty have agreed on. Also, the school has opened its doors to foreign students without any conditions, and the Japanese government is to provide protection—as according to the contents of the IS treaty regarding IS pilot training agencies. This is the school's code of discipline.

Currently somewhere in the skies of this world, we see a giant flying airship called the Flying Sunny, which is basically a clone of the Thousand Sunny except that it's used for air travels. Inside the ship the ship are Houki Shinonono and the Chizuru's team having a conversation as they await to arrive at their destination.

Oohori is seen leaning on the side of ship, "Uhh... being this high in the air makes me sick...'' he mumbled with a slightly green face.

Lucy Heartfillia then walks towards him, "I can't believe that you, of all people, have motion sickness." she pointed out in disbelief.

Oohori turns to her, "I only get motion sickness on air-based vehicles... but yeah, motion sickness still sucks." he said.

"Well... at least your doing better than Natsu over there." Lucy pointed out with a blank look.

On the floor, we see Natsu Dragneel with a very sick look, "Uuhhh...'' he muttered in discomfort.

Then a small cat-like creature with blue fur, black round eyes and white wings flew down next to Natsu, this is Happy. "Motion Sickness is pretty much the weakness of every Dragon Slayers, after all.'' Happy said cheerfully.

Lucy let's out a sigh, "Too bad, Wendy isn't part of this mission, she could cast Troia on you to heal your motion sickness.'' she said when she realized something, "Then again... Natsu's body gained an Anti-Troia system, so I guess it's futile to begin with." she stated.

"Aye!" Happy said in agreement.

"Uggh...'' Natsu groaned in discomfort.

"Would you shut it, Natsu?! You're groaning is making my motion sickness worst!" Oohori exclaimed in annoyance.

Meanwhile at the another side of the ship, we see Tsukuru Kagaku tinkering some sort of machine as Duo Maxwell watcher her from behind.

"Tsukuru! Don't touch that, you'll break it!" Duo scolded.

Tsukuru let's out a giggle, "Oh, no, I won't..." she says when the sound of shortwiring was heard, "... I broke it...'' she said standing up and turns to Duo, "Duo... why did you break it?'' she accused.

"Yo, you can't say that when I'm right here." Duo replied with a blank look.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." Tsukuru scolded.

"Oh, my god, shut up." Duo replied.

Kenji Kazama then walks out from a nearby cabin, "Both of you shut up!" he exclaimed in annoyance, "And get back to work!" he added.

Duo turns to him with a raised eyebrow, "What do you mean "back to work?"" he asked, "That implies previous work." he pointed out.

"I am putting my back to work." Tsukuru said with a teasing grin.

Meanwhile at the another side of the ship, we see Sunset Shimmer looking down while watching the clouds passes by as Sting Eucliffe walks towards her, "Something wrong?'' Sting asked in concern.

Sunset was surprised his appearance, "Oh! Hello, Sting.'' she greeted, "Nothing... I'm just tad nervous." she replied.

"Nervous? Because it's your first time taking part on a mission.'' Sting pointed out.

Sunset let's out a sigh, "You're right about that.'' she admitted, "I'm still wondering why I was told to join this mission... I'm not even fit for combat.'' she stated.

Sting shrugs shoulders, "Beats me." he replied, "But whatever it is, I'm pretty sure there's a reason why the Headmaster included you in this mission. I mean, I heard from Rarity that you're really a smart girl, and I bet that you'll be a great help for us.'' he said.

Sunset stares at him for a minute before smiling, "Thanks, Sting." she said in gratitude.

Sting rubs the back of his head, "No pleasure." he replied as he smiles back.

Meanwhile just inches away from the two, we see Houki Shinonono also looking down while watching the clouds passes by as Izuku Midoriya walks towards her, "Hey, Houki!" he called getting her attention, "Is your head on the clouds?'' he asked with a smile.

Houki giggled at the pun, "Well... not actually. I'm pretty nervous and excited in meeting everyone again." she replied, "I've been gone in this world for a while." she stated.

"I get that you're excited but you shouldn't worry about a thing.'' Izuku stated, "It's not like you ran away in this world, you're a victim of stray portal after all." he said, "So leave the explaining to us and just focus on catching up with your friends here.'' he advised with a smile.

Houki smiles back, "Thanks." she replied in gratitude.

* * *

 **(Play Tonight, Tonight, Tonight by Beat Crusaders)**

The music starts of an image with a static background. It then transitions to a white background with numerous silhouettes of different characters in varied colors popping up on the screen as the title card that says "All Worlds Alliance Missions - Infinite Stratos" zooms in the screen.

 _Woke up with Yawn. It's dawning, I'm still alive._

The scene then cuts to Houki Shinonono sitting on a couch with numerous television monitors around her at a blue and white background. Then suddenly, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia and Sunset Shimmer jumps out behind the couch and ran ahead of her.

 _Turned on my Radio to Start up New Day_

The scene then cuts to a side view with Houki looking up in confusion as Oohori and Kenji Kazama runs past her, then Happy jumps down on top of her head before flying away, Houki tries to catch him in irritation but she missed.

 _As Goddanmed DJ's Chattered How to Survive_

The scene then cuts to a blue background with numerous silhouettes of the AWA Gang moving from left to right. On the foreground, we see a still images of Ichika Orimura, Houki Shinonono, Cecilia Alcott, Lingyin Huang, Charlotte Dunois, Laura Bodewig, Kanzashi Sarashiki, Tatenashi Sarashiki, Maya Yamada and Chifuyu Orimura, all in their casual attires, mvoing from right to left.

 _Amazing News got over on the Air Wave_

The scene then cuts to Kenji transforming his briefcase into a machine gun, then Laura activating her IS and then to Ichika also activating his IS.

 _Tonight, Love is Rationed_

 _Tonight, Across the Nation_

The next scene cuts to the skies with Laura, Lingyin, Charlotte and Cecilia, in their ISs, firing missiles towards an IS Golem. The scene then transitions to Ichika and Houki, in their ISs, stabbing another IS Golem on the chest with their large blades.

 _Tonight, Love Infects Worldwide_

The scene then transitions down on the ground with Kenji firing his briefcase machine gun at a Hollow, then Natsu jumps from behind him as breathes out a surge of flames from his mouth, hitting an IS Golem while creating a large smoke.

 _Almost Another Day_

The scene then cuts to the smoke getting slice in half by a slash of sword, as the smokes disappears, Chizuru Tachibana is shown with his black blade in hand.

 _She's a Shooting Star, Good Night, Good Night_

The scene then changes to a dark background and at the foreground are large glowing blue crystals that illuminates the place as it moves from right to left.

 _She's a Shooting Star, Good Bye_

The scene then cuts to the villains in this fic. The camera then pans forward to Madoka Orimura, then to Squall Meusel and Autumn, and then to Francis and Mantis. The scene then transitions to an image of Duo Maxwell and Tsukuru Kagaku sitting on a couch while looking at the camera with the latter flipping finger.

 _Tonight, Love is Rationed_

The scene then transitions to Ichika, Houki, Charlotte, Cecilia, Lingyin, Laura, Kanzashi and Tatenashi flying in the skies on their IS.

 _Tonight, Across the Nation_

The scene then cuts to Chifuyu and Maya in one classroom watching their students fly in the sky.

 _Tonight, Love Infects Worldwide_

The scene then cuts to the Flying Sunny with Franky at the wheel while Sting and Izuku watches Ichika and the others.

 _Almost Another Day_

The scene then cuts to the IS grounds where the AWA Gang along with Honne Nohotoke and Shizune Takatsuki looking at the sky with smiles on their faces.

 _See You Some Other Day_

The intro ended with an image of Ichika and Houki sleeping on a picnic blanket under a shade of a tree.

* * *

 **-BREAK-**

As the Flying Sunny continues to sail through the skies, Chizuru Tachibana came out from one cabin and made his way towards the ship's helm which is currently manned by a large man. The large man has a light-blue buzzcut hair, dark eyes, a metal nose and a very angular chin. His shoulders, torso, and arms are twice larger, and with studded hands that look almost robotic in appearance, but inside of his huge arms has a set of normal-sized robotic hands. He wears a metal rigged suspenders. His elbows has large, light blue hinges, his shoulders with a large red ball and socket joint with "BF-37" written on them, and his forearms with large, light blue cubes, with his trademark star tattoo being split by an edge. His forearms also have hair on them even though they are clearly robotic, and his large robot hands can even wear gloves. He wears a red coconut tree-motived Hawaiian shirt and red swim briefs. This is Franky.

"Yo, Franky." Chizuru called getting the cyborg's attention, "How is everything going so far?'' he asked.

"Everything is ship-shaped, Chiz." Franky replied as he steers the helm, "Thanks to the map Uchiha gave to us and the fact that Shinonono is with us, we'll be at the IS Academy in no time." he stated with a grin.

"Glad that we have someone from AWA who got a head start in this world." Chizuru said with his arms crossed, "By the way, the Headmaster told me that Uchiha-dono got himself a local ally in this world." he claimed.

"Huh... I wonder who that is." Franky mused. His eyes then squinted before letting out a smile, "Welp! Would you look at that?! That must be the IS Academy!" he pointed at a large futuristic offshore island from a distance.

Meanwhile the others decided to take a look, "Woah! Sugoi! I've never seen an academy built on an island before!" Madoka Kaname exclaimed in awe.

"Madoka... there are a lot of islands with schools in it." Lucy pointed out with a blank look.

Tsukuru then brought out her tablet and began to read a file about the IS Academy, "The IS Academy is built on an offshore island which can only be reached via a monorail connecting it to the mainland. It has a decidedly futuristic look, with all its domes and a branch-like tower in the middle of it. There are plenty of trees and parks to tone down the metallic look. The buildings are designated in different places to differentiate their purpose, such as the dormitories being next to a small bridge with trees and a small river under it." she started explaining, "Technology-wise, it is about as sophisticated as it can be. The classrooms are fitted with holographic desks which show the name of the student when called upon and a holographic chalkboard. There are various "shimmering" holograms that appear all over the academy. There is a large moving holographic strip alongside the school building to broadcast pretty much everything, like weather, temperature, etc." she finished.

"AWA Academy is still bigger than that." Kenji spoke, "But I had to admit it looks cool." he admitted, "But I do pity that sole male there since he's living in a place filled with girls." he pointed out.

"That could be taxing in one's mind." Sting said in agreement.

Houki can't help but smile, "I'm home." she muttered.

Sunset then noticed something as she narrowed her eyes, "Uhh... Houki... does the IS Academy produce smoke at times?'' she asked.

Her question caught Houki's immediate attention as she quickly leans on the edge of the boat while looking forward, her eyes widen when she saw some smoke coming out from battle arena of the academy, "Oh no! The academy is under attack!" she exclaimed in extreme worry.

"Attack by what?'' Sting asked.

"Unmanned IS." Houki replied, "The academy often gets attacked a lot by those.'' she stated.

Kenji let's out a groan, "Goddammit... we haven't step foot on the academy yet we're jumping into action.'' he complained.

Chizuru then turns to Franky, "Franky! Step on it!" he ordered.

"There are no pedals in this ship.'' Franky replied.

"Then try something that will increase this ship's speed!" Chizuru exclaimed.

Franky let's out a grin, "Gladly.'' he replied as he pushed a button.

Suddenly four rocket boosters appears at the end of ship, the boosters then unleashes a powerful nitro which quickly increases the ship's speed to eleven while the occupants of the ship let's out a scream of fear.

"THIS IS SUUUUUUUPPPPPEEERRRR!" Franky cheered.

"NO IT'S NOOOOOOOTTTT!" Kenji, Lucy and Sunset shouted at the same time as they hold their arms tightly at one post while Natsu and Oohori were thrown towards a wall.

As the Flying Sunny made it's way towards it's sweet destination in extreme speed, we go to the IS Academy at the battle arena where a chaos is currently occurring. Earlier today, the students were having a practice session when suddenly they got attack by a swarm of IS Golems, who came out like an RKO out of nowhere. Fortunately, the students managed to get into safety while five students, one male and four female to be exact, decided to take on the IS Golems using their Personal IS.

The male has a black hair, dark red eyes and a slim yet trained body. He is currently wearing a dark blue tank top and tight-fitting bermuda shorts while riding a white colored IS called Byakushiki. This is Ichika Orimura.

The first female has a petite body, she has a light brown hair tied in pigtails and has green eyes. She is currently wearing a tight-fitting pink one piece swimsuit while riding a black and purple colored IS called Shenlong. This is Lingyin Huang also known as Rin.

The second female has blue eyes, long yellowish hair and wears a blue headband. She is currently wearing a blue tight-fitting blue one piece swimsuit while riding a blue colored IS called Blue Tears. This is Cecilia Alcott.

The third female has a shorter blonde hair tied in a ponytail and has purple eyes. She is wearing a purple tight-fitting one piece swimsuit while riding a purple colored IS called Raphael Revive Custom II. This is Charlotte Dunois.

The fourth female has a very short girl with a petite body, she has long silver hair, her right eye is red while her left eye is covered by a black eye patch. She is wearing a silver tight-fitting one piece swimsuit while riding a dark colored IS called Schwarzer Regen. This Laura Bodewig.

Lingyin quickly fires her weapon at one Golem but it dodges, "Damn! These things are fast!" she exclaimed in frustration.

Cecilia also fires her weapon but misses her target, "This is so frustrating! There are so many of them yet I can't take down one of them!" she shouted.

Laura fires her cannon and managed to hit two Golems but more kept on coming, she gritted her teeth, "Tsk! At this rate, we'll be overrun by these things!" she exclaimed.

Ichika then landed next to Laura, "Just where the fuck does these Golems come from?" he asked in confusion, "I know we faced a lot of these things from time to time but I never expected to be this many!" he pointed out.

Charlotte then landed next to Ichika, "Not good! My IS' energy is slowly decreasing!" she claimed, "If this keeps up, we'll be in trouble!" she stated.

Ichika glares at the swarms of IS Golems, "Fuck this things!" he cursed.

Inside the academy's communication room, the staffs are monitoring the situation while they're top students are busy fighting the swarms of Unmanned IS. Among the staffs are two young woman.

The first young woman has has short green hair with matching green eyes and wears glasses. She us currently wearing a revealing yellow dress with short sleeves and knee high boots. This is Maya Yamada.

The second young woman is quite tall with a long black hair tied in a ponytail. She wears a black uniform jacket over a white blouse, black skirt, dark stockings and high heeled shoes. This is Chifuyu Orimura, the older sister of Ichika.

"Orimura-sensei! More unmanned IS are coming from the other side of the arena!" Maya pointed out in worry.

Chifuyu gritted her teeth, "This is bad... I never expected this many Golems coming here." she said. Chifuyu is normally calm and stoic, however the sudden appearance of large number of unmanned IS completely caught her off-guard, "How's everyone doing?" she asked.

"They're doing their best but I don't think they can hold long enough if more would come." Maya replied with concerned look.

Back in the arena, the chaos continues as Lingyin continues to fire her weapons at her adversaries, "Damn! Damn it! There's no end to these things!" she exclaimed in frustration as she kept on firing.

"Rin! Calm down!" Charlotte called out, "Getting TOO frustrated won't do you any good!" she pointed out.

"I know!" Lingyin replied, "But these things just kept on coming like no tomorrow!" she exclaimed.

"I'm more worried of US staying alive for tomorrow.'' Ichika grumbled as he slices a Golem on it's neck.

As they kept on fighting, Cecilia noticed one Golem coming after Lingyin from behind, "Rin! Behind you!" she called out.

Lingyin turns around and saw a Golem ready to swipe her with it's sharp claws, Lingyin's eyes widen in fear as she braced herself for the strike.

Before anyone could do something, a familiar voice spoke, "SORU!" the voice shouted.

Then all of sudden, Houki appears from out of nowhere and blocks the Golem's strike with her large blade. Houki is currently wearing her tight-fitting white one piece swimsuit while riding a red colored IS called Akatsubaki, "Get away from Rin, you motherfuck!" Houki demanded as she blasted the unmanned IS' head to bits with her cannon.

Houki's sudden appearance caught everyone in shock especially Ichika, "H-Houki?!" he exclaimed in shock.

Lingyin quickly shook her head from the shock, "You! Where have you've been all this time?!" she demanded.

Houki turns to her as the others gathers around her, "Everyone..." she started, "... I know I made you all worry and I know I had a lot of explaining this to do, I do. And I will answer your questions and accept all half-ass remarks after this.'' she stated, "But I'd like to point out the fact that we're standing in a place... full of crazy and violent humanoid machines... that are ready to completely and utterly fuck our shit.'' she stated.

Everyone looks at each other as Ichika spoke, "Okay, Houki." he replied, "But Houki... I'm glad that you're back.'' he said with a smile.

Houki blushed but she quickly shook her head, "Thank you.'' she replied, "Anyway... you may wanna step aside.'' she advised, "Something is going to drop down from the sky." she claimed.

"What do you mean by that?" Cecilia asked in confusion.

Houki looks up prompting the others to follow, "That.'' she replied.

In the sky, Houki and the others saw a pickup truck falling down fast towards them, much to the local's shock and surprise. In the truck, we see several people riding in it and half of them are screaming for their lives. In the driver's seat is Gingka Hagane and on the passenger's seats are Edwin Horace "Ed" Hill and Taichi "Tai" Yagami. At the back of the truck are Chizuru Tachibana, Kenji Kazama, Ryuuko Matoi, Lucy Heartfilia, Minoru Shiraishi, Izuku Midoriya, two young girls and a male.

The first girl has a pink skin tone, dark eyes with yellow irises, and has an unruly, short pink hair with yellow horns protruding from her head. She wears a purple and turquoise camouflage skintight bodysuit and a tan vest with white fur on the collar, purple and white boots and a white mask. This is Mina Ashido.

The second girl has a fair skin tone with deep blue eyes and matching hair that appears to be very long, but is worn up with a few long, loose curls. She has a pair of black goggles worn in her hair, like a headband. She wears a black, revealing body suit with the zipper worn below her belly button and bandaging worn around her chest. It has thin red and blue lines on the side and is worn with big cuffed, gray gloves and matching boots. Also worn is a long red flowing scarf, a prinny-like backpack, an a gray and gold pouch strapped to her leg. This is Nisa.

The male is a middle-age man with black hair and blue eyes. He wears a black vest, red polo-shirt, black pants, boots, shades, fingerless gloves and a cowboy hat. This is the Sniper.

Meanwhile back at the Flying Sunny, we see Madoka, Sunset and Sting looking down with perplexed and bewildered faces.

"That is the worst way to enter a battle...'' Madoka spoke.

"... of all time." Sunset finished.

"I told them that Gingka's idea was bad but nooooo... they didn't listen." Sting said with a blank look.

"THAT IS SUUUUUUPPPPEEERRR!" Franky cheered from the back.

 **And that's that for now! I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of this Mission Fic, sorry if I had to cut it short because I'm saving the action in the next chapter.**

 **These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Happy from Fairy Tail**

 **Franky from One Piece**

 **Ichika Orimura, Cecilia Alcott, Lingyin Huang, Charlotte Dunois, Laura Bodewig, Maya Yamada and Chifuyu Orimura are from Infinite Stratos**

 **Mina Ashido from My Hero Academia**

 **Nisa from Hyperdimension Neptunia**

 **The Sniper from Team Fortress 2**

 **Next chapter, the AWA Gang alongside the IS group will fight against the swarms of IS. And after that, introductions and explanations.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	2. Keep Fighting and No One Dies

**And I'm back with a new chapter! Glad that everyone enjoys the first chapter of this Mission Fic and glad that everyone appreciates the characters added in the story.**

 **bast234 - You're right about that! But how? It will be explained in the AWA Stories.**

 **threedogsdead - that might be sooner than you expected.**

 **And with that out of the way, let's get it on with the new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing this fic.**

 **-EARTH 567-**

 **IS Academy, Japan**

As the battle continues on at the IS Academy and despite the chaos, there are strange happenings that can make anyone stare and squawk in bewilderment. Case in point with the students of IS Academy whom are not only shock to see Houki Shinonono, whom was gone for a long time, suddenly returning out of nowhere but they also had to witness a pickup truck with people riding on it with half of them screaming for their lives as they descends down to the ground.

Now tell me that's not strange.

On the pickup truck are Gingka Hagane, Edwin Horace "Ed" Hill, Taichi "Tai" Yagami, Chizuru Tachibana, Kenji Kazama, Ryuuko Matoi, Lucy Heartfilia, Minoru Shiraishi, Izuku Midoriya, Mina Ashido, Nisa and the Sniper. And as stated before, half of them are screaming for their lives, though one of them seems to be enjoying their free fall towards death.

"WWWHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ed cheered with his arms up in the air. Dude, he's so hardcore.

"Shut up, Ed!" Kenji yelled, "Gingka! Deploy the parachutes! Deploy the parachutes!" he ordered in panic.

Gingka looks at him confusion, "Parachutes?'' he asked before snapping his fingers in realization, "Oh! Parachutes!" he exclaimed, "Yeah... this truck don't have one.'' he claimed with a smile.

Kenji looks at him in horror, "What do you mean it doesn't have one?'' he asked.

"Dude! This is just a regular pickup truck." Gingka replied, "It doesn't have some cool features like a parachute or a cannon.'' he stated.

"Wait a minute!" Ryuuko spoke, "You mean this truck, that you suggested that we use in getting ourselves down to the ground, doesn't have any landing procedures at all?!" she asked indecorously.

"To sum it all up... yeah.'' Gingka replied with a casual smile.

"EEEEKK! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Mina cried in panic as she grabs Izuku by the shoulders and began to shake him back and forth.

"We should have listen to Sting!" Nisa exclaimed in panic.

"Too late for that." Minoru grumbled.

"We're coming down fast!" the Sniper exclaimed, "Hold on tight kids!" he advised as he held his rifle tightly.

"If we ever survive! We're kicking your ass, Gingka!" Chizuru shouted.

"Somebody do something!" Lucy pleaded as she and Mina hugs each other in fear,

Tai rolls his eyes, "For God's sake...'' he grumbled in annoyance, Tai then kicks the door open and jumps out of the truck making him fall down faster than the truck. As he descends downwards, Tai then touched the ring on his right hand to his buckle.

 **CONNECT, PLEASE! DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**

The stone flashed before light engulfed the belt, transforming it into a silver metal belt with the hand marking in the center much bigger than before with switches on either side of it. Tai then reached to the belt itself and pushed the switches causing the hand to move from pointing to his left side to pointing to his right side. A magic circle lit up in the center before the belt began to sing.

 **SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!** **SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!** **SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!**

"Is he?'' Ryuuko asked.

Chizuru let's out an amused smirk, "Yeah... he's using it." he replied.

Tai held up his left hand with the ruby circular gem on it. Pressing a hidden mechanism on it, he pushed a metal siding forward over the stone, making it look like a face with large eyes on it, saying only one word as he brought it to his changed belt, "Henshin!" Tai shouted.

 **FLAME, PLEASE! HII** **!** **HII** **!** **HII** **!** **HII** **!** **HII!**

Swiping the ring, Tai held his left arm out to the side. In front of said hand, a large magic circle materialized which was bright red and had flames licking at the edges. The circle then moved once fully manifested, passing over Tai's form. As his body passed through it, it emerged the new changed. From head to toe he was clad in a black bodysuit which concealed his form. The silver belt and chain of rings at his side stayed the same, but the rest was different. His chest was covered in red gem-like armour which was a long line down the middle with three sections on each side that were rectangular, but slightly askew. His shoulders were covered in black armor with silver edges that were decorated with dragon-like crests. From his waist hung a robe-like waist covering which was red on the inside but black on the outside. His wrists and ankles sported bands that were the same ruby red as his chest plate. Finally, his head was concealed by a silver helmet which had a ruby red faceplate decorated like the ring he wore, sporting metal lines making it appear as if it had large eyes with antennae rising from the forehead.

Chizuru let's out a chuckle, "Tai maybe known as the leader of the Digi-Destineds.'' he pointed out, "But Tai is also known as the Kamen Rider Wizard of the AWA and as well as AWA Rookie 20's ninth ranker.'' he claimed.

Tai then sprouted light wings from his back and flew towards the truck, he then hold his hands out catching the vehicle stopping it from falling, much to everyone's relief. Tai then descends down and gently placed the truck down on the ground as everyone got off one by one.

Lucy let's out a sigh of relief, "Thank the saints... I thought we were gonna die back there.'' she stated.

"Ditto." Nisa replied.

Kenji then turns to Tai, "Thanks for save, Tai. We owe ya one." he claimed in gratitude.

Tai, still in Kamen Rider form, shrugs his shoulders, "Whatever.'' he replied.

Chizuru then got off the truck, "Okay... today's lesson... whenever Gingka suggested something, we ignore it.'' he advised.

"Amen.'' Mina replied in agreement.

"We still beating the hell out of him after this?'' Minoru reminded.

Gingka then got off the truck, "Ah, come on, you guys can't be serious?!" he mused. Everyone turns and stares at him, "You can't be serious?'' he asked in disbelief.

Houki and the others quickly rushed towards, "Guys! Glad you made it..." Houki greeted, "... alive." she added.

"Thanks to Tai and no thanks to Gingka." Ryuuko replied.

Ichika Orimura turns to Houki, "Houki... you know this people?'' he asked.

Houki nodded, "They're my friends from an organization that I'm part of." she replied.

"Organization?" Linyin "Rin" Huang repeated, "Just what the heck are you doing while you're gone?" she demanded.

"Look! I promised that I will answer your questions later but we need to get rid all of these IS Golems first.'' Houki replied. Suddenly, Ichika and the other's ISs vanished after running out of power, "Oh... you've got to be kidding me." she said in disbelief.

"Dammit! Our IS ran out of power!" Ichika exclaimed in frustration.

"What should we do now? There's still a lot of IS Golems out there!" Charlotte Dunois pointed out in worry.

Houki then brought out a large arm cannon, "No worries! My friends and I will take care the rest!" she claimed.

"What? Are you freaking kidding us, Houki?!" Laura Bodewig exclaimed in disbelief, "What does this people can do?'' she demanded.

Everyone brought out their weapons and got into a battle stance, Houki let's out a smirk, "Watch and learn. You'll see what they can do." she claimed.

And with that, the AWA Gang charges towards the swarms of IS Golems.

 **Get ready for battle! No Escape!**

"Saa... it's showtime!" Tai said with a grin.

"Yeah, sounds good." Kenji replied.

"Lock and load people!" Houki ordered.

 **FIGHT!**

 **(Play Red vs Blue OST - Tex Battle by Jeff Williams)**

Ed was the first to attack as he charges into the swarm, sending many of them flying. He rolls over the ground and stands up triumphantly while coating his body with electricity, "I am Ed!" he exclaimed, "And I...'' he started as he punches an IS Golem in the face with a sparking fist, "...hate..." he said as he continues taking out the Golems. He uppercuts one and sends it flying into the air. He drops kicks another and sends it plowing through the other Golems. He grabs one by the legs and swings it around before letting it go and crash into the other drones. Finally, he stands, "... Gollums!" he declared.

"It's "Golems" you nimrod!" Minoru corrected.

"That too!" Ed added as he coated himself with more electricity as he charges through another swarm.

"Aim for it's cores!" Chizuru reminded.

The group charges into the fray. Nisa leads the charge with a flying sidekick while Chizuru rushes forwards and begins slashing through the IS Golems with his black blade. The others soon join them, firing at the army of robots while Ed continues running through the room, plowing through the unmanned machines. Mina then shoots out acid from her hands hitting several machines, melting it's equipment as Minoru brought out a rocket launcher and fires it towards the Golems blasting them to pieces.

Together, they slowly begin to push forwards.

Ryuuko viciously stabs her scissor-blade on one Golem's head, she then noticed another Golem approaching Lucy, "Lucy, look out!" she called out.

Lucy noticed the Golem approaching her and starts whimpering as she covered herself with her arms. Izuku then comes in quick for the save, "Detroit... SMAAAASSSHH!" he bellowed as he punches the Golem's head, smashing it to pieces, "Okay, we're done here." he said.

"Thanks, Izuku.'' Lucy said in gratitude. Izuku gave her a nod before going back to fighting, Lucy then brought out a key, "Come forth, Capricorn!" she called.

The key then shines brightly and out came a person. The person is a tall, humanoid goat with his body is covered in short, brownish white fur, with longer tufts covering his lower face, resembling a goatee, and the back of his legs, which greatly resemble those of a goat, being slightly bent backwards and ending in dark hooves. He has short, thin ears sitting on top of his head, with a distinctive, elongated oval form, and horns which curve downwards and jut forwards from the side of his head. From his lower back sprouts a mildly long tail ending in a dark tuft of fur, and his fingers sport long and dark nails, highly reminiscent of claws. He wears a pair of black, mirror polished shades, a black formal twin-tail butler suit which covered his arms and legs. This is Capricorn.

"You called Lucy-sama." Capricorn spoke politely.

"Help us fight those things!" Lucy replied while pointing her finger towards the IS Golems.

Capricorn nodded, "Understood." he replied as he charges towards a group of Golems. He quickly punches on on the head and then kick another one on it's side. He took a step back before charging forward kicking another Golem on the chest area, smashing it's core on the process.

Gingka slashes a nearby Golem with his blade but another pair knock him down and opens up his legs. A trio of Golems attempt to follow up and aims to strike his groin with their claws, but Nisa intercepts them, kicking them out of the air. The duo lets go of Gingka and attacks Nisa, one of them punches her in the face and the other one knocking her back to the floor with a jumping front kick. The Sniper slides in and dispatches them both by shooting them at the head area with his rifle as Nisa slowly got up from the floor. Gingka stands up but a Golem punches him in the groin, sending him flying backwards so another one behind him could follow up with a kick to the same spot and knock him away.

"Ooow! Ha-how!" Gingka cried in pain, "Why did those things need to hit my balls?!" he complains as he stands up.

Kenji walks towards Gingka with his briefcase machine gun in hands, "Quit whining and keep taking these things down!" he exclaimed as he fires a torpedo towards a swarms of IS Golems, blowing them to bits.

The Sniper continues to fire his rifle at several Golems either on the head or the core while Chizuru charges forward before jumping high and stabbing another Golem on the head, destroying it. Nisa and Capricorn charges forward and delivers a double kick at one Golem which was then sent crashing towards the other, Minoru then wasted no time firing his rocket launcher towards the downed machine, exploding them to bits. Another group of Golems fires a large number of missiles towards them, Mina quickly created an acid wall which protected everyone from the shots, Kenji then wasted no time firing a torpedo towards the Golems, blasting them to pieces.

Houki flew forward in her IS, "Soru!" she yelled as she charges towards a Golem in extreme speed, "Shigan!" she shouted as she jabs her IS' finger at the core, destroying completely.

"Woah... how did Houki do that?'' Charlotte asked in awe from she just witness.

"Forget what Houki did!" Lingyin said, "Just what the heck are these people?!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"I have no idea.'' Ichika replied, "But I'm glad that they're helping us.'' he admitted.

Meanwhile Tai brought out his WizardSwordGun(in gun mode) and quickly shoots out fireballs towards his targets, destroying them one by one. He then changes his weapon into sword mode before charging forward, "Flame Slash!" he shouted as a flame wheel coats the blade before slashing one Golem in half causing it to explode.

Everyone then rush to each other and formed a circle, who are now surrounded in the middle of the arena. With their backs together they continue fighting off the seemingly endless horde of robots. The AWA Gang seem to be holding their own but the IS Golems keeps on coming.

"It's not working! There's too many of them!" Lucy cried in panic.

"We need to find it's main source!" Chizuru exclaimed.

"Source?" Ryuuko asked.

"In every swarms of bees, there's a queen!" Chizuru said, "And according to the Research Department and the information they got from people who fought this many Golems before, the only way to take down all of these at once is to take down it's main source!" he explained, "And there's got to be one out here!" he exclaimed.

"Do you guys see any IS Golems that stands out above the rest?" Kenji asked.

Everyone looks around when Tai saw something, "There!" he shouted pointing his finger to their right.

Everyone turns to the direction Tai is pointing and saw a much larger IS Golem hiding behind the others, "Woah! That's huge!" Ryuuko exclaimed.

"Typical." the Sniper spoke, "The cowardly leader always hides behind it's underlings.'' he stated.

"We found our target!" Chizuru said, "Take it down!" he ordered.

"On it!" Kenji replied as he aims his weapon at the large IS, "Take this! You son of a bitch!" he shouted as he fires a torpedo towards his target in top speed and within seconds, the torpedo hits the large IS right on the core, causing it to explode alongside it's entire body.

And with the main source, the other IS Golems started malfunctioning and began to cease operation, much to everyone's relief.

 **BREAK OUT!**

Gingka turns to Kenji with an annoyed look, "Uh, you know, you could have done that before I got punched in the nuts by twenty of them at once." he complained.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Tai mused.

"Fuck you." Gingka replied.

The Sniper turns to Kenji, "Nice aim there 'mate!" he praised, "You're really good in taking down your foes with one shot.'' he stated.

Kenji let's out a grin, "Thanks." he replied.

Ichika and the others ran towards them, "Houki!" he called getting her attention, "Who are these people? And how did they do all of that stuff?'' he asked.

Houki's IS then vanished as she rubs the back of her head, "Well... I did promise I'll explain things but..." she said.

Chizuru then steps forward, "... it's better that Kenji and I do the explaining." he claimed, "The two of us are the leaders of this group after all." he said.

Ichika nodded, "Okay." he replied, "I'm really curious about you guys. I mean I never saw people like you taking down those Golems with your strange abilities!" he stated.

"If you think my friend's abilities are strange. Wait till you see what the other members of this group's abilities are.'' Houki pointed out.

"There's more of these people?" Cecilia Alcott asked in shock.

Houki pointed her finger at the sky, "See that ship up there.'' she said referring to the Flying Sunny, "My other friends are up there.'' she said.

"What the?!" Lingyin squawked in shock, "How come we didn't noticed that?" she asked in disbelief.

"They didn't noticed a flying ship in the sky yet they saw a falling truck... wow." Minoru grumbled in disbelief.

"This day is getting weirder and weirder." Laura stated.

Charlotte then shook her head, "Well... I suggest that we continue this conversation inside the academy.'' she suggested, "I'm pretty sure that Orimura-sensei would love to hear your explanations." she said.

Chizuru nodded, "Better than just standing here like idiots." he replied in agreement.

"Chizuru... your always been an idiot the first day that I met you." Kenji snarked.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that day, the AWA Gang plus the locals are gathered around an empty classroom with Chifuyu Orimura and Maya Yamada joining them. Chizuru and Kenji then began to explain about the AWA, ZeroTopia, the existence of the multiverse, and the Apostles of the New World. They also explained that Houki is a victim of a stray portal that sends her to another world by force before being found by the AWA officials while providing visual image from their tablets and hologram projectors.

"I see... I know what you all said is really impossible but after what we witnessed today, we believe you." Chifuyu replied.

"Pretty much the same things the locals would say whenever we finished explaining things.'' Kenji stated with a blank look.

"Anyway... we can't thank you all enough for aiding us." Chifuyu said in gratitude, "That amount of IS Golems are proven too much even for the students in this academy." she admitted.

"We're also thankful that you took care of Shinonono-san." Maya spoke, "We we're really worried when she suddenly disappeared without a trace, we thought she ran away or has been kidnapped." she concluded.

"I'm really sorry for suddenly disappearing like that.'' Houki said apologetically.

Chifuyu shook her head, "It's fine, Shinonono-san. Like what your friends said, your a victim of this stray-portal phenomenon, so we can't blame you for disappearing like that.'' she reassured.

"By the way... how long I was gone in this world?" Houki asked.

"Well... you've been gone for two weeks." Maya replied.

"Two weeks?!" Houki squawked, "But I've been with them for almost eight months now!" she exclaimed.

The locals were taken aback of what she just said, "EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?!" they all shouted in shock, "You gotta be kidding us?!" Lingyin demanded.

"No, she speaks the truth." the Sniper replied, "Time flows differently in different worlds. So, two weeks here is pretty much eight months in ZeroTopia.'' he explained.

"That's... a lot to take in..." Charlotte admitted nervously.

"We're all shock when we first find out about that but you'll get used to it." Lucy replied.

"Also... how did my older sister reacted when I disappeared?" Houki asked.

Chifuyu shook her head, "We don't know." she replied, "Either she had no idea of your disappearance or she already knew and she's trying to find you on her own way is unknown to us." she deducted.

"I see.'' Houki said.

"You have a sister?" Izuku asked in surprise.

Houki nodded, "Hai. I have an older sister...'' she replied, "... and she's the inventor of IS.'' she added.

This time, it's the AWA Gang's turn that were taken aback of what she just said, "EEEEEEEHHHHHH?!" they all shouted in shock, "You gotta be fucking kidding us?!" Tai exclaimed.

"So... you have an older sister, which is not really a problem, and she's the inventor of the IS." Gingka pointed out, "But how come you never told us about this?" he asked indecorously.

Houki rubs the back of her head, "Well... I had a estranged relationship with my sister and I don't like talking about her that much." she explained.

"That's understandable." Kenji replied.

"So, what are you guys going to do now?" Ichika asked.

The Sniper crosses his arms, "Well... aside from getting Shinonono back in this world. We'll be monitoring this world for any form of hostiles attacks like those swarms of unmanned IS or worse." he explained.

"W-worse?" Cecilia said nervously.

Kenji then turns to Chifuyu, "Would you like to talk to the higher-ups of our organization?'' he offered.

"Higher-ups?" Chifuyu repeated.

Kenji nodded, "Our higher-ups wants to form an alliance with the IS Academy." he claimed, "That way we can all work together in fighting against hostile invaders in this world." he explained.

"I see." Chifuyu said with a nod, "Then I would love to meet them." she replied.

"By the way, where are all of you staying at if you're going to keep in monitoring our world?" Maya pointed out.

"Well... we came here with a ship, so we'll be using that as our base operation for now." Chizuru replied.

"If you like you can all stay in the vacant rooms in the dorms." Chifuyu offered, "It's the least we can do after all the help you did today.'' she stated.

"Much appreciated." Kenji replied in gratitude.

"Speaking of which... I wonder what the others are doing right now at the Flying Sunny?'' Mina mused.

Izuku turns to her, "From what I heard. The others are going to meet up with Uchiha-san in the Flying Sunny tonight for additional info about the Apostles' activities in this world.'' he replied.

"Uchiha-san, huh?" Ryuuko mused, "Been a while since we last saw him.'' she stated.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that night at the Flying Sunny, we see Franky, Sting Eucliffe, Sunset Shimmer and Madoka Kaname standing in front of a transporter pod, obviously waiting for someone.

"I wonder what kind of info he gathered this time." Franky thought out loud.

"Aside from that, I'm excited to see Uchiha again." Sting stated.

Madoka nodded, "Yeah. It's been a long while since we last saw him at the academy." she said.

The transporter pod then activates as it conjures a blue spark which was then followed by a bright light, then a young man came out of the pod. The young man has a black hair and has dark eyes. He wears a a black high-collared shirt, a midriff-exposing flak jacket, and light blue pants. Most of this goes unseen, as he wears a tattered light brown poncho over it. He wraps bandages around his ankles and sandals, and a blue sash around his head. This is Sasuke Uchiha.

"Good evening, everyone.'' Sasuke greeted.

"Sup, Sasuke!" Franky greeted back, "Been a while since we last saw you." he said with a grin.

"My apologies for my long absence but as you see I'm really busy from the past months." Sasuke replied.

Sting crosses his arms, "Yeah. I heard that your mission schedule was pretty hectic.'' he stated.

Sasuke nodded, "Indeed." he replied, "Anyway... I like to introduce to you my ally in this world." he claimed.

"Ally?" Sunset asked.

Before anyone could speak, the transporter pod conjures another blue spark which was then followed by a bright light and after that, a young man came out of the pod. The young man has a has a long scarlet hair and has brown eyes. He wears a black buttoned shirt, black pants and red & white sneakers, and a black bandana wrapped around his head. This is Dan Gotanda.

"Uhh..." Dan groaned, "Men... who knew teleportation sucks..." he grumbled as he tries to get his bearings.

Sasuke let's out scoff, "Wimp.'' he said.

"Umm... Uchiha-san... who is this person?'' Madoka asked.

Sasuke then gestures his hands at Dan, "This is Dan Gotanda.'' he introduced, "He is the local ally that I've mentioned to the higher-ups. Dan has been giving me viable information about this world along with others stuffs." he explained, "He is also the one who told me about the hostile invaders appearing in this world." he added.

"Woah... a local info boker." Franky mused, "That's nice." he said.

Dan rubs the back of his head, "Meh... not really." he replied.

"So... any new information you got lately?'' Sting asked.

Sasuke nodded, "Dan discovered something new from the past days...'' he replied as his face turns serious, "... and it's not pretty." he claimed.

 **And that's that! Hope you all enjoy the second chapter of this Mission Fic! By the way for those whom is wondering, Tai as the Kamen Rider Wizard is inspired from Toa Solaric's fics. If you don't know him yet please go check him out! Toa Solaric has one of the most awesome collection of Kamen Rider fics and I'm telling ya, ya'll get hooked with his stories!**

 **These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Capricorn from Fairy Tail**

 **Sasuke Uchiha from the Naruto franchise**

 **Dan Gotanda from Infinite Stratos**

 **Next chapter... the AWA Gang getting along with the IS Students.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	3. Can't Relax With You Bugging Me

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! I feel so good after reading the positive reactions from the previous chapter especially the part where Tai is revealed to be a Kamen Rider! Whee-hoy!**

 **bast234 - well... Dan has been left out really bad in canon, so I decided to add him in the fray.**

 **doom2099 - thanks. Yup! Tai is a Kamen Rider in this fic which inspired from Toa Solaric's fics, though the origin on how he become a Kamen Rider is different and will be explained in future fics. Agumon is back in the Digital World doing some business. As for Gingka, he is still a beyblader but in this fic, he mostly fights with a sword with the same power as his beyblades.**

 **bloodred2002 - it was a nice suggestion but I'll think about it.**

 **And with that answered... let's get it on with the new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 567-**

 **IS Academy, Japan**

It was very early in the morning at the IS Academy. As the student and staffs are getting up one by one, we go to the school's rooftop and see the Sniper and another man standing there as they look around the campus.

The man next to Sniper is wearing a red jacket underneath a brown overalls, orange oversized gloves, black boots, an orange helmet and dark brown shades. This is the Engineer or Engie for short.

"Hey." the Engineer spoke.

The Sniper turns to him, "Yeah?" he replied.

"You ever wonder why we're here?" the Engineer asked.

The Sniper let's out a hum, "Hmm... it's one of life's great mysteries isn't it?" he pointed out, "Why are we here?" he repeated the question, "I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence, or is there really a God watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff." he stated, "I don't know, mate, but it keeps me up at night." he claimed.

Both stares at each other in silence when the Engineer spoke again, "...What?!" he asked, "No... I mean why are we out here, on the school's rooftop?" he clarified.

"Oh... uhh... yeah." the Sniper replied nervously.

"What was all that stuff about God?" the Engineer asked.

"Uh...hm? Nothing." the Sniper replied while shrugging his shoulders at the same time.

"You wanna talk about it?" the Engineer asked.

The Sniper looks away, "No." he replied.

"You sure?" the Engineer asked.

"Yeah." the Sniper replied.

"Seriously though, why are we on this rooftop?'' the Engineer asked, "It's been two days since we arrived in this world and all we did so far is stand on this roof and talk." he stated.

The Sniper shrugs his shoulders, "Well... the Apostles are unbelievably unpredictable. So, we don't really know when will they strike." he stated.

"You think they'll send more swarms of IS Golems?'' the Engineer asked.

The Sniper shrugs his shoulders once more, "Who knows. Like I said... the Apostles are unbelievably unpredictable.'' he replied.

The camera then pans upwards to the skies and stops at the Flying Sunny. Inside the ship, we see a lot of it's occupants walking around and coming out from their cabins while greeting each other.

In one cabin, we see the leader of the operation, Chizuru Tachibana, sleeping soundly on his bed while dreaming about waffles. However, the blonde's peaceful slumber was hindered when he felt something heavy on top of him.

"Senpai~ It's morning~ Time to wake up~" a voice chimed.

Chizuru then began to slowly open his eyes and is welcomed by the sight of a girl looking down on him with a smile on her face. The girl is none other than Tsukuyomi whom is only wearing a white long-sleeve shirt and her white underwear.

Tsukuyomi stares at the blonde with a seductive eyes, "Good morning, Senpai~" she greeted, "Would you like me to give you a morning kiss?" she asked with a seductive voice.

Chizuru stares at her blankly for a few minute before his eyes went wide, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed loudly, his shout was so loud it shook the entire ship. Chizuru then got up and backed himself against a wall, "T-Tsukuyomi!" he shouted as his face turns red in shock and embarrassment, "What the fuck are you doing here?!" he demanded.

Tsukuyomi gave him a smile, "I came here to wake you up, senpai!" she replied cheerfully.

"Then wake me up normally!" Chizuru exclaimed, "And put some pants on! People will get the wrong idea!" he stated.

"Teehee~" Tsukuyomi giggled as she did a sexy pose, "Sorry senpai... but I just wanted to turn you on with my body." she said with a seductive voice while winking at the same time.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING?!" Chizuru exclaimed as his face turns even more red.

Suddenly his cabin door swung open and came in Negi Springfield, "Chizuru-nii, I heard you screamed! What's going on?'' he asked in concern. He then saw the Tsukuyomi in half-clothing, "Gwah!" he squawked in shock as his face turns red, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you two!" he cried as he quickly left the room and closed the door shut.

"NO! NEGI! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! NEGI! COME BACK!" Chizuru cried.

Meanwhile at one part of the ship, we see Taichi "Tai" Yagami and Monkey D. Luffy talking to each other when they heard Chizuru's cry for help, "What got him work up so early in the morning?" Tai asked indecorously.

"Who knows? Shishishishishi!" Luffy replied with a laugh.

 **-BREAK-**

It's been two days since Houki Shinonono came back to the IS Academy as well as they arrival of the AWA gang. Chifuyu Orimura and Maya Yamada has already inform every students and staffs at the academy about the AWA which shock and surprises everyone. Ever since then, life at the IS Academy went back to normal albeit a few shenanigans caused by Chizuru and the others would occur every now and then, much to Kenji Kazama's dismay. The AWA gang got along well with the students at the academy, Mina Ashido gained a lot of new friend despite her looking like a female version of Majin Buu. And because the academy is filled with female students, the girls were thrilled when the guys from AWA are introduced with Kenji, Gingka Hagane and Sting Eucliffe getting most of the girl's attentions. But when Negi was introduced, the girls went crazy because of his cuteness.

However, if there's anyone who's more thrilled with the guys arrival, is Ichika Orimura himself. Well... Ichika is the lone male in the academy filled with girl who sees him like a piece of meat. Can you blame him?

Currently everyone are having breakfast at the dining area and at one table, we see Chizuru, Kenji, Oohori, Gingka, Sting and Ichika sitting at one table with the blonde bundle of annoyance has his head down on the table.

"Why do I always attract the weirdest girls?'' Chizuru grumbled.

"Yoshika is weird?'' Oohori asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I only meant Tsukuyomi and Adagio!" Chizuru exclaimed, "This sucks! Why does Tsukuyomi has to come along in this mission?" he asked in annoyance.

"You know... I'm more baffled that the higher-ups let her join the AWA." Sting pointed out as he took a sip of his juice, "Isn't Tsukuyomi obsessed in fighting Chizuru?'' he asked.

"Well... Tsukuyomi said that she joined AWA as long as she gets to be with Chizuru." Oohori replied, "And as long she serves under Chizuru, she'll behave herself." he added.

"What kind of condition is that?!" Kenji exclaimed indecorously.

Gingka let's out a chuckle before turning to Ichika, "So... you've been awfully cheerful in the past days?'' he pointed out.

"You guys have no idea how grateful I am for your arrival.'' Ichika replied, "You know that I'm the only male in this academy and being the sole male in academy filled with girls is pretty tiring and taxing at times. So having some guys to hang out with helps me a lot." he explained.

Oohori nodded, "I hear ye.'' he replied.

Kenji turns to Oohori with a critical look, "What do you mean "I hear ye'?" he repeated, "If I know you better, being surrounded by girls is like heaven to a scum like you!" he pointed out.

"True." Oohori replied in agreement, "But I have standards. Plus, I'm dating Ami." he claimed.

Ichika let's out a chuckle, "So, what you guys usually do?'' he asked.

Gingka took a bite of his burger, "Ah... you know... aside from mission and school, we usually do a lot crazy activities.'' he answered, "Which most of us ending up getting hurt in the end.'' he added admittedly.

"Lucky you guys, I would trade my current life for a crazy life like that.'' Ichika admitted wishfully.

"Riding an Ex-Skeleton suit and fighting mindless robot not crazy?'' Gingka pointed out.

Ichika shook his head, "Well I admit that's crazy but it's hardly fun." he replied, "Being the sole male to use an IS is pretty cool as you get to fly around and protect people but it gets pretty tiresome. Don't get me wrong, protecting people is something I'll do no matter what but because of that, I had to train myself everyday, I had to study hard, keeping myself in top shape so I can catch up with everyone." he explained, "Fortunately I get to have fun in weekends and holidays but I usually hang out with the girls which is no different from my everyday school life. I wish I could do crazy stuffs with the girls but... you know... they are not into that things that they considered stupid.'' he claimed, "So yeah... while the guys out there are jealous of me being only male in an all-girl's school, I envy the guys out there that gets to do crazy stuffs that doesn't involve riding an IS.'' he finished.

Everyone stares at him for a minute as Sting spoke, "Okay... I get what you meant.'' he admitted.

Chizuru then lift his head up from the table, "Well... lucky for you, you just met us.'' he claimed with a grin, "Stick with us Ichika, you may learn a thing or two.'' he stated.

"Of what? Being an annoyance." Kenji grumbled.

Chizuru shook his head, "Nope!" he chirped, "To be young and stupid." he declared.

Meanwhile at another table, we see Houki Shinonono, Cecilia Alcott, Lingyin "Rin" Huang, Charlotte Dunois, Laura Bodewig, Lucy Hearfilia, Sunset Shimmer and Ryuuko Matoi having a conversation as they ate their breakfast.

"Sugoi!" Charlotte said in awe, "You've learned such an amazing ability!" she exclaimed.

Houki nodded, "To be honest, I was also shock when I first learned this kind of ability.'' she admitted.

Ryuuko took a sip of her drink, "Well... pretty much everyone from the AWA Rookie 20 were all shocked when they learned the 'Rokushiki'. I mean it's a power that originated from Luffy's world." she pointed out.

"Natsu has been trying hard to learn that power but to no avail." Lucy stated.

"I've been meaning to ask. What is a Rokushiki?'' Laura asked in curiously.

"Rokushiki is a special, superhuman martial arts style.'' Sunset replied, "From what I learned so far, those who mastered the Rokushiki will have the strength of a hundred men. The overall strength of a Rokushiki user is measured by Doriki. The higher the level, the stronger each technique's potency becomes. Most of the users have their own variation of each technique, to increase their versatility and originality." she explained.

"Wow! And Houki learned that!" Cecilia exclaimed in awe.

Houki rubs the back of her head, "I was lucky enough to learn it by accident but if you compare me to others members of the AWA Rookie 20, I'm far more inferior." she admitted.

"What is your rank?'' Rin asked.

Houki hung her head down, "Nineteen.'' she replied.

"Don't sell yourself out, Houki. Being part of the AWA Rookie 20 is quite an achievement, plus you rank higher than Juugo." Lucy reassured, "Then again ranks meant nothing for that treasure hunter." she pointed out in realization.

"So... what else do you do at the AWA?" Charlotte asked, "You know... aside from training and taking missions.'' she pointed out.

Houki smiled, "Well... I learn a lot after arriving at the AWA. Things I never thought I'll ever do such as getting involve in food fights or whatever crazy shenanigans my friends have." she replied, "Also... I found myself a brother figure." she added.

"Brother figure?'' Rin repeated.

"She's talking about Izuku Midoriya." Ryuuko answered, "You know... the boy with the crazy green hair.'' she stated.

"Him? He's like a brother to you?" Laura asked.

Houki nodded, "We're part of the same class. Izuku is a such a sweet person albeit a little shy at times." she said, "By the way, where is he? You haven't met him in person yet?'' she asked.

Ryuuko took another sip of her drink, "I think Nisa drags him and Mina off to another round.'' she replied, "Saying that "heroes of justice" should stick together.'' she stated with a blank look.

"Well... they're superheroes. I guess... it's understandable.'' Sunset said.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that day at one of the four maintenance area where the IS are located, in addition to a launch pad leading to the arena. Inside the area, we see Duo Maxwell and Tsukuru Kagaku looking at an IS with the latter tinkering the empty Exoskeleton suit.

"Hmm... interesting. Very interesting." Tsukuru mused with a grin.

"I don't think Miss Orimura would appreciate you tinkering those tin cans, Tsukuru.'' Duo reminded.

"Don't worry. If I ever broke this, I'm passing the blame on you.'' Tsukuru replied with a casual smile.

Duo gave her a Titan-like glare with enlarge nostrils and big horse-like grin while letting out a dark aura, "Glad that I can be some use for you.'' he growled.

Duo then noticed a girl standing and staring at one IS just a few inches away from them. The girl has a short blue hair and has blue eyes with a slender figure. She is currently wearing a standard IS uniform for females. This is Shizune Takatsuki.

According to Ichika, she is a very helpful and reliable person which is the reason why Duo and the others quickly became friends with her. Duo then walks towards her, "Hey, Takatsuki.'' he greeted getting her attention, "What are you doing here?'' he asked.

Shizune shrugs her shoulders, "Hey, Duo." she greeted back, "Nothing... just checking out the IS...'' she replied nervously.

Duo stares at her for a minute before looking at the IS, he then looks back at her, "Takatsuki... do you... want an IS of your own?'' he asked.

Shizune flinches with his question, "Umm... I don't know what you're talking about.'' she replied.

Duo gave her a blank look, "Takatsuki... be honest here, it's written all over you face.'' he said before pointing a finger at the IS, "You want one of this babies, right?'' he asked again.

Shizune let's out a sigh, "All right... you're right... I've been wanting to get an IS on my own." she said, "To be really honest... I don't think I'll ever get one of these.'' she admitted as she eyed the IS.

Duo thought about it, "You're right. With the exception of Ichika whom's IS is backed by the government and Houki receiving an IS from her older sister, the only persons who gets their own personal IS are the IS National Representatives." he stated.

Shizune nodded, "And with Houki already having one, my chances of becoming an IS National Representative and getting my own IS might as well be a pipe dream." she stated with a sigh.

"Why not?'' Duo asked.

"It terms of talents and skills, compare myself to Houki, I'm pretty average." Shizune replied, "And no matter how hard I train, I always gets overshadowed by her Houki and the IS National Representatives." she replied solemnly.

"Are you insecure?" Duo asked.

Shizune sighed, "You can say that. I mean... they're better, faster and more experienced than me, that alone proves that I'm leagues below them... that and the fact that they own a Personal IS that they use to train anytime they want." she explained.

Duo rubs the back of his head, "I see... that's quite a fickle." he said.

Tsukuru then walks towards them, "Well... someone's talents here is getting wasted that's for sure.'' she claimed with a grin.

"Done violating that IS?'' Duo pointed out.

"How rude of you.'' Tsukuru said to Duo, "Anyway... I can't help but overheard your conversation." she stated, "I think I know how I can get you a Personal IS without becoming an IS National Representative." she claimed.

"You'll steal one for her." Duo said indecorously.

Tsukuru shook her head, "Nope!" she chirped, "I'm gonna build her an IS!" she declared with a grin.

Meanwhile outside, we see Madoka Kaname and another girl making their way towards the maintenance area. The girl was taller than Madoka and has large breasts, she has a short black hair, and has dark grey eyes. She wears a red track jacket over a black shirt, black cycling shorts, white socks and dark-blue sneakers. This is Suguha Kirigaya, she is the cousin and adoptive sister of Kazuto Kirigaya.

"All I'm saying is that if you want to make your life better, start making a feather duster." Madoka advised.

Suguha gave her a dry look, "How would that make someone's life any better?'' she asked indecorously. The two girls then enters the maintenance area and they were greeted by the sight of Tsukuru working on a machine while Duo and Shizune watches her, "What the heck are you doing?'' she asked.

Duo turns to them with a dry look, "Tsukuru is trying to build Shizune an IS.'' he replied.

"She can do that?" Madoka asked in surprise.

Tsukuru turns to them with a grin, "Of course I can! I'm the Inspiration Academy Private High School's Genius Inventor! I can build anything! Including that Mecha Suit that can turn anyone invisible.'' she claimed.

"Mecha Suit?'' Duo repeated, "If ever remember correctly that suit is some sort of prototype with shortcomings...'' he stated, "... that you sold in eBay." he added.

Tsukuru waves her hand, "That was prototype like you said! But right now, I'm building the real thing." she stated.

"Should I be worried about this?'' Shizune asked anxiously.

"You know... from what I heard... to build an IS... you gonna need some sort of core.'' Suguha pointed out.

"She's right." Duo said in agreement, "The Core is the black box of an IS that allows it to function. It is a combination power source and AI. The AI inside the core collects data on its pilot to better anticipate their every need." he explained, "Without a Core, what you're building right now will be nothing but a normal Exoskeleton suit.'' he pointed out.

Tsukuru turns to him with a massive shit-eating grin, "You don't think I know that do you?'' she asked as she stood up and walks towards a table and pulls out a small box and placed on top, "I am aware that the IS needed a Core to function but I don't need that shit to get this IS I'm building functioning.'' she stated.

"What... what do you have there?'' Suguha asked suspiciously.

Tsukuru turns around with a glowing green star-shape core in hand, "THIS!" she exclaimed.

"What the? Is that an Imperium Core?!" Duo exclaimed in shock.

"What's an Imperium Core?" Shizune asked.

Suguha then answer for Duo instead, "An Imperium Core is a very dangerous and rare element that can only be found in ZeroTopia! From what I read, it has the ability to grant anything from humans to machines infinite power!" she explained in dread.

"Where the fuck did you get that thing?'' Duo asked.

"I found it.'' Tsukuru replied casually.

"Why am I not surprise.'' Duo said indecorously.

Tsukuru then turns her attention back to the IS that she's building, "I've always wondering what to do with this thing? But now... I found a way to use it." she said with a diabolical grin, "Brace yourselves! Because Tsukuru Kagaku is going to create the most powerful IS in history!" she declared, "Something that Tabane Shinonono won't ever accomplish.'' she said menacingly, "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she let's out a mad laugh.

"I'm really worried about this." Shizune claimed.

"You and me both." Suguha replied in agreement.

"I knew Tsukuru's insane but when she enters mad scientist mode, she's a complete psychopath." Duo stated.

"Bow-Chika-Bow-Wow!" Madoka quipped.

Duo turns to Madoka, "What did you just say?'' he asked in bewilderment.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile in the IS Academy's Control and Meeting Room, we see Chifuyu staring in disbelief at the last person she'll ever thought getting involve with the AWA.

"Yo... Chifu- I mean... Miss Orimura..." Dan Gotanda greeted nervously, "... been a while." he said.

Chifuyu let's out a sigh, "Gotanda... you are... probably the weirdest person that ever got involve in this incident.'' she stated.

"Hey, I take offense on that.'' Dan replied, "What do you mean 'probably'?'' he asked.

Currently, Chifuyu and Maya are having a conversation with Dan and Sasuke Uchiha with the latter two giving them information that they gathered from the past days. Though Chifuyu is baffled at the fact that Ichika's closest male friend got himself involve in something very dangerous.

"Gotanda has been a great help for me so far." Sasuke claimed, "It was thanks to him that I discovered that this world is secretly getting invaded by the Apostles." he stated.

"I was lucky enough to stumble upon those creatures, I took pictures of them just in case.'' Dan said, "I was wondering to myself at first why I took pictures of those but it's a good thing I did.'' he stated.

"Thanks to that, the AWA and I are fully aware that this world is in trouble." Sasuke said.

"And because of that, I've been working with Uchiha-san ever since." Dan claimed, "I've been scouting around the entire country to get more information about the invaders.'' he stated.

"He does not disappoint.'' Sasuke said.

"Well... I'm going to admit what Gotanda-san is good but... I'm kinda worried about him.'' Maya pointed out.

"She right.'' Chifuyu said in agreement while crossing her arms, "His ways of gathering information are remarkable but he's also putting himself in danger.'' she stated.

Dan rubs the back of his head, "Yeah... I know I'm being stupid and reckless but I just want to do something worthy in my life.'' he reasoned.

"I understand that but..." Chifuyu tried to reasoned him but was cut-off by Dan himself.

"No, you don't.'' Dan quipped surprising Chifuyu and Maya as he slowly walks towards the former, "You know, there's one thing you women always seem to forget. And that's the fact that we men remains inferior to you women time and time again. I mean, you've got the ability to ride a very advanced Exoskeleton Suit that we men can't, but, in the end, what did it cause? Gender equality shattered, feminism has taken a whole new meaning, men feeling worthless all time, all that doesn't sound really good, now does it?" he stated, "But you know, I've been asking myself... maybe I should do something to prove my worth in this world... even if it means delving myself into dangerous situations.'' he claimed, "So instead moping around and feeling sorry for myself..." he said as he brought out a gun and cocked it, "... I need to be reckless." he declared.

Chifuyu and Maya stares at him in surprise while Sasuke let's out a smirk. Chifuyu let's out a breathe, "You're just like Ichika at times... an idiot but...'' she paused before letting out smile, "... I admire that.'' she admitted.

"She has a point though.'' Sasuke spoke as he looks at Dan, "Tell you what. Once this operation is over, I suggest you join the AWA as part of the Performance Center trainee. I, myself, will train you, so you can defend yourself whenever you collect information in dangerous areas.'' he suggested.

Dan nodded, "I don't mind as long as I can prove my worth." he replied, "Should I tell my family about this?'' he asked.

"Highly recommended." Sasuke replied.

Chifuyu let's out another sigh, "I wish everything goes well from here." she muttered.

 **And that's it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoy the new chapter.**

 **These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **The Engineer from Team Fortress 2**

 **Shizune Takatsuki from Infinite Stratos**

 **Suguha Kirigaya from Sword Art Online**

 **Next chapter were now focusing with the actual plot!**

 **Until then paalam!**


	4. Crash and Burn

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! Glad that everyone enjoyed the previous chapter but I'm surprise for the love Tsukuru and Dan getting. That wasn't my intention by the way but it seems this fic got itself some new Dark Horses to look forward to.**

 **Number01BlazblueFan - there's a possibility but who knows... but me, of course.**

 **xiodan56 - hehe! Glad that you noticed the Grand Blue reference.**

 **doom2099 - actually, Chizuru's girlfriend is Yoshika Miyafuji. I just decided to have him a girlfriend and an unwanted harem at the same time. As for Shizune, she appears once or twice in each seasons of Infinite Stratos and in the light novels, she is Houki's roommate.**

 **threedogsdead - why are we here?... indeed.**

 **And with that out of the way, let's get this new chapter going!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 567-**

 **IS Academy, Japan**

Chifuyu Orimura let's out another sigh, "I wish everything goes well from here.'' she muttered.

Sasuke Uchiha turns to her, "Now then... before Gotanda and I leave to gather more info, we have one last information that we need to tell you.'' he claimed.

"What is it?" Maya Yamada asked.

"It concerns, Ichika." Dan Gotanda replied getting Chifuyu's attention, "You see... days ago, I came across this secret compound that is filled with illegal military weapons, which was cool by the way, when it was raided by two women riding some strange IS! It was crazy! They took all of the weapons! But what shocks me the most is when one of them spoke that she wants to steal Ichika's IS and another one wanted to kill Ichika!" he explained, "This is bad! Someone is after Ichika! Both for his IS and his life!" he exclaimed.

Chifuyu gritted her teeth, "This is concerning." she said.

"What should we do now?'' Maya asked in concern.

"I suggest that you tighten the security in this school and add more people to protect this place. Luckily for you, we from the AWA will look out for this place.'' Sasuke suggested, "Also... you should have someone to look after your brother.'' he added.

Chifuyu thought about it before nodding in agreement, "I see... I think I know the perfect person to do that.'' she claimed as she turns to Maya, "Yamada-sensei, I want you to call Sarashiki-san." she ordered.

"Which Sarashiki?'' Maya asked.

"The older one.'' Chifuyu replied.

After a few minutes, a young woman enters the meeting room. The young woman has a short light blue hair, dark red eyes and a voluptuous figure, with slender thighs and large breasts. Her IS Academy uniform consists of the typical white and red blouse, but hers is shorter compared to others, with a yellow tie, and a pale green overcoat around it, along with red leggings and black shoes. This is Tatenashi Sarashiki, the IS Representative from Russia and the IS Academy Student Council President.

"Hi! You called for me, Orimura-sensei?" Tatenashi asked with a smile.

"Wow! Who's the hot Knockout?!" Dan asked in glee earning him a smack at the back of his head, courtesy of Sasuke Uchiha.

Chifuyu turns to Tatenashi, "I'm glad you came Sarashiki because I have a a very important task for you.'' she revealed.

Tatenashi tilts her head in curiosity, "What would that be, sensei?'' she asked while tapping her folded fan on her chin.

Chifuyu crosses her arms, "You see... according to Gotanda-san...'' she started as Dan waves his hand, "... someone is after Ichika's IS and his life. I want you to protect him and prevent anyone from taking his IS.'' she ordered.

Tatenashi let's out a smile, "I see." she said, "Do you want me to be by his side at all times?'' she asked.

Chifuyu shook her head, "That be too suspicious." she replied, "Ichika maybe an idiot but he can be sharp at times." she stated.

"Damn straight.'' Dan said in agreement.

Chifuyu looks at Dan for a second before turning back to Tatenashi, "Anyway... I want you to look after Ichika without him getting suspicious.'' she advised.

Tatenashi nodded, "Okay!" she chirped, "Don't worry, Orimura-sensei. I will take care of Ichika for you." she claimed before opening her fan with the word "Strongest" written on it.

Chifuyu nodded, "Good." she said, "Also... starting tonight, you're going to be Ichika's newest roommate." she added.

Tatenashi's smile grew bigger, "Ara! This gotten more interesting.'' she mused.

"Woah... Ichika is one lucky son of a bitch. Getting a hot girl as a roommate.'' Dan commented with a grin.

"I'm starting to have second thoughts of training you." Sasuke said with his ever stoic expression.

 **-BREAK-**

The next few days went pretty well at the IS Academy... aside from Chizuru Tachibana and the gang's shenanigans and this time around, they roped Ichika Orimura in joining them.

One morning, Lingyin "Rin" Huang and Ichika are seen doing a morning practice battle. Maya comments on Ichika's skill and how he is winning, but Chifuyu states he is just being reckless. Ichika depletes his shields, and Lingyin wins the battle. Ichika is then shown in his locker room and checks his shield specs to find they had been drained, and he complains to himself how he was close to winning. Tatenashi suddenly appears, not telling Ichika who she is, and walks away while reminding him he will be late for class. Ichika tries to make an excuse for being late, but fails. Chifuyu then asks Charlotte to do a rapid switch, and when she does so she proceeds to shoot Ichika constantly.

Later that morning, everyone is then seen in the auditorium, in which Tatenashi formally introduces herself as the Student Council President, much to Ichika's shock. She then announces the students must choose activities for the school festival.

 **-BREAK-**

As this is going on, we change the settings at one of the four maintenance area at the academy. Here we see the Engineer entering the area and began to look around and at one corner, he saw two sleeping bags covered with blankets which are right next to something that is covered with a large sheet of blanket.

The Engineer then walks towards the two sleeping bags, "Duo! Tsukuru! Are ye there?'' he called out.

Duo Maxwell then got up from his sleeping bag, "Hey, Engie.'' he greeted, "What's up?'' he asked.

"Looking all over for ya.'' the Engineer replied, "Tsukuru ain't with ya?'' he asked.

Duo then pulls the blanket off the sleeping bag next to him which reveals Tsukuru Kagaku sleeping soundly, "Here she is.'' he said, "Ain't she so adorable and innocent when she's asleep.'' he cooed, "Which contrast to how she acts whenever she's awake." he said with a blank look.

"The two of you have been sleeping in here for the past few days.'' the Engineer pointed out, "What are you two doing anyway?'' he asked.

Duo jabs a thumb at the large thing covered by a blanket, "We've been building this IS for Shizune Takatsuki." he replied, "Just a few more touches and it's done.'' he added.

"Really?" the Engineer asked in interest, "You're building an IS?! I'm impressed!" he praised as he got in front of the IS covered in blanket, "May I take a look?'' he asked as he lifted the blanket up before quickly pulling it back down. He then turns to Duo with a terrified look, "That thing... that THING attached on the IS... it's not what I think it is?!" he stated nervously.

Duo turns at the still sleeping Tsukuru, "Yeah... it is." he replied with a blank look.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile, we go to see Ichika Orimura's class as he and his classmates are trying to come up of what to do at the school festival. Chizuru Tachibana is seen at the far back of the class watching everyone with an amused expression.

Ichika then spoke, "Well, all the suggestions for our class entertainment are...'' he says. On the holographic board, suggestions like Ichika Orimura's Host Club, Twister with Ichika Orimura, Pocky Play with Ichika Orimura and The King Game with Ichika Orimura are highlighted in red. Ichika then looks up with an annoyed look, "... all declined." he exclaimed.

"What?" the girls in class let's out a loud whine.

"Are you stupid or what?'' Ichika asked indecorously, "Who would want to do stuff like that anyway?'' he added pointing his finger at the holographic board.

"I find all of these suggestions kinda disturbing." Chizuru commented as he rubs the back of his head.

A girl with red hair tied in low pigtails and has red eyes spoke, "I would. I'm sure I would." she admitted with hands on her chin and cheeks. This is Yuko Tanimoto.

"What?!" Ichika exclaimed.

Then a girl with a long black hair and blue eyes spoke, "She's right! You should follow through your duties to please girls!" she said in agreement. This is Nagi Kagami.

"What?!" Ichika exclaimed again.

Then another girl with a short dark-greenish brown hair, blue eyes and wears glasses stood up and spoke, "Ichika Orimura is our common property!" she declared. This is Riko Kishihara.

Other more girls stood up, "That's right!" they protested in agreement.

Chizuru looks around in awe, "Well now! These girls ain't gonna give up without a fight?!" he commented, "So, what are you gonna doing now, buddy?'' he asked Ichika.

Ichika then turns to Maya Yamada, "Yamada-sensei, you wouldn't approve crazy ideas like this, would you?'' he asked.

Maya looks at him, "What? Well, I guess..." she mused as she thought about it. She then gave him a smile, "I'd like the one with the Pocky." she admitted with a blush.

"Holy shit! Ichika! She wanna do it with you!" Chizuru howled.

"Shut up!" Ichika shouted at the male blonde before turning to everyone, "A-Anyway... none of this will do! We need to something more normal and appropriate!" he exclaimed.

"How about a maid cafe?" Laura Bodewig suggested with her arms cross and her eyes closed, earning gasps of realiation from the girls.

"Did I hear that right?'' Chizuru asked rubbing his left ear, "Eyepatch girl, of all people, suggested a maid cafe?!" he said in disbelief.

"L-Laura?" Ichika muttered in shock.

"I'm sure it's going to be received well." Laura reasoned as she opens her lone eyes, "Besides... an eatery will let you earn money back you spend on it.'' she stated further.

Charlotte Dunois thought about it and let's out a smile, "I think it's a good idea." she said in agreement, "Why don't we have Ichika be either a butler or kitchen worker?'' she suggested.

"What?" Ichika squawked in disbelief.

"Orimura? As a butler? That sounds great!" Yuko cheered.

"What do we do about the maid uniforms?" Nagi asked.

"I know how to sew!" Riko volunteered.

Shizune Takatsuki then stood up, "Then it's decided! We're doing the maid cafe!" she declared.

"I agree!" the girls replied in agreement and excitement.

Meanwhile Ichika watches everyone with a reluctant face as the girls talks about their plans. Ichika then scratches his right cheek, "I guess I'll pretend that's a cafe with unique uniforms." he stated.

Chizuru then walks right next to him, "I don't know. I gotta feeling that there's going to be a catch in this maid cafe of yours." he stated, "For you that is." he added.

Ichika let's out a sigh, "Now I'm worried." he muttered.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that day, Ichika along with Chizuru went towards the faculty room to submit the former's class' plans for the school festival. After that, the two are seen walking in the hallways.

"All I'm saying is, you should skip special training and come hang out with us.'' Chizuru suggested, "We're having a nice guy's out in the city! Booze and grub are on me!" he claimed with a proud grin.

"Chizuru... I'm still underage.'' Ichika pointed out.

"Nonsense! I've been drinking since I was high school!" Chizuru boasted.

"I don't think that is something you should be proud of." Ichika replied.

"Hi.'' a voice greeted from behind. The two boys turns around and saw Tatenashi Sarishiki standing behind them with a smile before walking towards them.

"Who the heck is she?" Chizuru asked with a bored look.

"She's... she is the student council president." Ichika replied with a confused look.

"Don't be so formal.'' Tatenashi said as she stops in front of Ichika, "Just call me Tatenashi.'' she suggested.

"What do you want?" Chizuru asked, "Ya better hurry and tell us. Because me and my buddy have some business to do." he stated rather rudely.

Tatenashi kept her smile as she stares at Ichika, "I'm going to be your IS coach for a while." she revealed which taken Ichika by surprise.

"What?!" Ichika squawked.

"Why all of a sudden?'' Chizuru asked when he suddenly let's out a gasp, "Don't tell me you wanna keep him all to yourself?!" he accused.

"Chi, would you shut up!" Ichika told the blonde before facing Tatenashi, "There are already so many, so I don't need another one." he reasoned.

"But you realize that you're still weak?'' Tatenashi pointed out.

Ichika was taken aback by that, "I don't think I'm all that weak." he claimed.

"No, you are weak. Very weak." Tatenashi mused. Ichika turns to her and was about to argue when she suddenly pointed her fan at him, "So to make you at least a little better, I'm going to give you training.'' she stated.

"Sensei... something brought a deadly weapon here." Chizuru joked about Tatenashi's fan.

Ichika glares at her, "Do you have to say all that?" he demanded, "Fine! Let's see what happens! If I lose I'll do whatever you tell me to do!" he challenged.

Tatenashi smiles at him, "Sure." she replied in agreement.

Chizuru stares at Tatenashi and immediately realized her strength, "Ichika?'' he called getting Ichika's attention, "No offense... but dude, you're going to get whipped." he bluntly said with a blank look.

Later the three are seen at the dodjo with Tatenashi and Ichika, both whom are wearing a white gii and black hakama pants, standing at each sides facing one another. Chizuru, whom is also wearing the same attire as the two, is seen sitting at one corner watching them with a dumb smile.

The two then proceed to do hand to hand combat on a training ground, and Tatenashi states if she gets knocked to the ground once, Ichika wins. Ichika charges at her, but is easily countered three times. While he tries attacking, Tatenashi explains how being the Student Council president means she is the head of everyone and the most powerful of them.

Tatenashi then easily takes down Ichika for the third time, "He's whipped." Chizuru quipped.

"This is the third time." Tatenashi pointed out, "Do you want to continue?'' she asked.

Ichika weakly got up, "I'm done yet!" he declared.

Tatenashi smiled, "Boys who try hard are cool." she commented.

Ichika stood up, "That's nice to know." he stated with a grin. Ichika took a deep breath and charges forward, in his final attempt, he managed to grab the hems of her gii and pulls her shirt open, exposing her breast. Ichika immediately realized what he has done, "Gwaaahh!" he yelped as his face turns red.

"Kyaa!" Tatenashi cried as she kneels down and covers her chest, "Ichika, you lech!" she yelled.

"Good thing, I'm so far away to see anything.'' Chizuru said in relief.

As Ichika nervously stutters at what he has done, Tatenashi stood up, "Ichika..." she spoke making him flinch, "A girl in her underwear will cost you a lot." she said.

And with that, Tatenashi punches Ichika hard on the face, knocking him out of conscious.

"Medic! Whipped guy has fallen!" Chizuru called out.

 **-BREAK-**

Later somewhere around the campus, Laura is seen wandering around, wondering where Ichika has went and if he is avoiding her. She overhears two girls talking about having bedhead, and Laura begins to worry about her appearance. Chifuyu catches her tying to fix her hair, and asks if she's getting to that age. Chifuyu tells Laura she remembers seeing Ichika outside of the nurses office.

Meanwhile, Ichika woke up in the nurses office and finds out that he's sleeping on Tatenashi's lap, he then jumps up after realizing he was laying on her. She pushes his head back onto her lap as Laura walks in, causing her to state she will "destroy the target". She partially deploys her IS and goes to attack Tatenashi, but is countered by her. She compliments Laura's straightforwardness, and asks Ichika if he is ready to continue training.

Later at the training grounds, Tatenashi asks Cecilia Alcott and Charlotte for help in the training, in which Ichika will be using a battle rifle in a circular shooting formation. Cecilia and Charlotte demonstrate, and are shown to be multitasking with shooting, targeting, and maneuvering. While explaining, Tatenashi blows into his ear, with both Cecilia and Charlotte noticing, causing them to crash into each other. Ichika then begins with Cecilia, missing every shot, and Cecilia hits him with her first shot. They continue, and Charlotte notices how Ichika's rifle is, and Tatenashi explains it is about penetrating armor, and his rifle could do so in one shot, but due to his poor shooting skills, it is unlikely.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that night, we see Houki Shinonono and Izuku Midoriya walking in the hallways with the former holding a lunchbox in hand. Houki looks down at the lunchbox and smiled which Izuku noticed.

"You seem excited?'' Izuku pointed out.

Houki nodded, "It's been a while since I've cooked something for Ichika.'' she replied, "I hope he likes it." she said.

"You really like this guy, do you?'' Izuku asked making her blush, "Welp! I wish you luck but from what I heard, Ichika is quite a dense person.'' he stated.

Houki gave him a dry look, _"Like your one to talk. You still haven't noticed that Ochako and Madoka are fighting over you."_ she thought, _"Then again... you're too focus with very important stuffs, so I can't really blame you.''_ she thought.

The two then arrives in front of the door of Ichika's room as Houki knocks on the door, "Yes! Who is it?" Ichika called from inside.

Houki flinches and began to get nervous, "It's me!" she replied, "I've brought some food for you.'' she said, "Can I come in?'' she asked.

"H-Houki! S-Sorry, but no!?" Ichika replied in panic.

"What are you doing, Ichika?'' another voice spoke inside, surprising both Houki and Izuku, "Oh! I get it!" the voice chirped, You're dying not to let her know that you're messing around!" the voice mused.

"Please tell me that they're not doing of what I'm thinking right now.'' Izuku said in disbelief. Houki gritted her teeth and quickly handed the lunchbox to Izuku, she then partially deploys her IS around her right arm, "H-Houki! Please calm down!" he exclaimed.

Houki then brought out a large katana and use it to break the door, she goes inside to see a very nervous looking Ichika with Tatenashi, whom is wearing nothing but an apron and a blue two-piece swimsuit, "Ichika, how dare you!" she growled as she emits an angry red aura, "Not only that you sneak a girl in, but you're also doing something very indecent!" she accused.

Izuku ran inside the room, "Ichika! Accept her food! She might spare your life!" he shouted holding the lunchbox forward.

"I don't think accepting her food will save me from this situation!" Ichika cried.

Houki then charges forward, "You should be ashamed of yourself!" she shouted.

"Wait! Wait! It's a misunderstanding!" Ichika cried while flailing his hands.

Houki swung her blade down towards Ichika but it was blocked by Tatenashi, who partially deployed her IS in a form of a large spear, much to Houki's shock and Ichika's horror, "I'm sorry, but I'd be a little troubled if you kill Ichika right now.'' she said as she disarms Houki by sending her katana sticking to the ceiling.

Houki looks up in shock, "W-Wha-" she squawked.

"It's over.'' Tatenashi mused with a wink.

Everyone stayed in silence for a few minutes when Izuku spoke, "So... wanna eat the food Houki made for you?'' he asked, "I think it's getting cold.'' he pointed out.

 **-BREAK-**

The next day, Ichika is training while attempting to fly around a red ball and keep the gravity focused. Tatenashi tells him to use the ignition boost, and he instantly crashes.

Later that day at the school's dining area, we see Ichika alongside Lingyin, Laura, Houki, Charlotte and Cecilia gathered at one table with the sole male had his head down on the table.

"Ichika, are you okay?" Houki asked in concern.

"Umm... barely..." Ichika mumbled tiredly.

"Do you want some tea?" Charlotte offered with a cup in hand, "If you can't eat anything, you should at least drink some tea.'' she advised.

Ichika raised his hand to decline, "Thanks... Charl..." he replied.

"So what happened to that woman?'' Laura asked with her arms crossed.

"She told me that she had to do some work for the student council...'' Ichika replied.

Before anyone could speak, Edwin Horace "Ed" Hill, Gingka Hagane and Oohori walks past their table, "We want Grif! We want Grif! We want Grif!" they cheered over and over, much to the girl's bewilderment.

"What are those morons up to?'' Lingyin asked before letting out a sigh. She then looks at Ichika, "Oh well, I guess it's your fault for rising to her stupid provocation with her.'' she chastised, "But she didn't have to beat you up this badly though." she added.

"I guess I got what I deserved." Ichika admitted, "Just as Miss Tatenashi has told me, I'm really weak... I need to master things as soon as possible." he stated as the girls looks at him in concern.

"You know, I think a boy who's doing his best is cool." Charlotte commented with a smile.

"I-I agree. I believe you're doing well.'' Houki said in agreement.

Cecilia let's out a cough, "Ichika-san, if you can't stand being in your room, I don't mind volunteering to have you in mine." she offered.

Lingyin turns to Cecilia in disbelief, "Hey, wait a second, Cecilia!" she argued as she quickly leans over to Ichika, "Ichika, you should come to my room! I have playing cards!" she offered.

"Wait!" Laura spoke with her hand stretch out, "I have playing cards in my room, too!" she argued.

"How about hanafuda cards, Ichika?" Houki asked.

"I even have tarot cards in my room." Cecilia joined with a smile.

Charlotte suddenly told them hushed as she looks at Ichika with a smile. The others then looks at Ichika before smiling as they watches him sleeping peacefully.

Chizuru then walks towards their table, "Hey girls." he called getting their attention, "Where's Ichika?'' he asked as Charlotte pointed her finger at the sleeping Ichika, "Huh? He's conked out.'' he mused, "Guess he can't come with us for tonight's Boy's Night Out." he stated.

"What are you guys going to do with your so called "night out"?" Cecilia asked indecorously.

"Oh, you know... drink booze, eat grubs, smash every windows once we get the chance..." Chizuru counted, "Way better than the card games your offering to Ichika.'' he pointed out.

"And what do you mean by that?" Lingyin demanded.

Chizuru shrugs his shoulders, "For all I know... you'll just end up doing a Strip Poker.'' he stated with a casual smile.

And with that, Chizuru is seen running around the school getting chased by four angry girls thanks to his comment.

 **And that's it for now. This chapter is based from episode 2 of Infinite Stratos Season 2, I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Tatenashi Sarashiki, Yuko Tanimoto, Nagi Kagami and Riko Kishihara are from Infinite Stratos**

 **Next chapter, I will be covering Episode 3 & 4 of Infinite Stratos Season 2 where it will focus on the school festival.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	5. Translucent Chord of Cinderella's Heel

**A/N: Guess who's back? I'm back! Alongside a new chapter! Glad that everyone enjoyed the previous chapter which to be honest , the previous chapter was kinda lackluster in my opinion but I'm still glad that you all enjoy it. As for everyone wondering if Dexter Grif from Red vs Blue will make an actual appearance... time will tell.**

 **Number01BlazblueFan - Madoka Orimura will make an appearance.**

 **doom2099 - Honne Nohotoke is a must have! You'll see her sometimes later. In my fics, Chizuru is 19 years old turning 20 sometimes soon. And yes, it's alcohol, Chizuru and a slight few are troublemakers after all.**

 **Anyway... let's get the new chapter started!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 567-**

 **IS Academy, Japan**

That night at the IS Academy, we go to one of the four maintenance area at the academy. Here we see Duo Maxwell and Kenji Kazama having a conversation at the front entrance.

Their conversation though... is anything but pleasant.

"Let me get this straight..." Kenji spoke in irritation, "... Tsukuru is building an IS and instead of using an ordinary IS Core, she planted the exoskeletal tin can with an Imperium Core, which is a VERY dangerous artifact!" he stated in exasperation and anger.

"To sum it all up... yeah.'' Duo replied nervously.

"Then why didn't you stop her!" Kenji demanded.

"Dude! This is Tsukuru were talking about! And she's in psycho-mad scientist mode!" Duo replied, "Whenever she is in that stait! No one can stop her from building things!" he reasoned.

Before Kenji could argue back, the two heard Tsukuru Kagaku laughing madly inside the maintenance room, "Ahahahahahahaha! I did it! I finally finished it! The Ultimate IS! Ahahahahahaha!" she exclaimed evilly before laughing madly.

Both males cringed as Kenji as he turns to Duo, "Okay... you're in charge in looking after this "IS" that she created.'' he ordered, "And make it sure that Tsukuru doesn't cause anything unnecessary.'' he stated.

"Great. Have me to look after Tsukuru. I'm sure that'll stop her from doing anything unnecessary.'' Duo replied sarcastically with a blank look.

Meanwhile as this is going on, we go to the dormitory and more specifically, Ichika Orimura's room. Inside the bathroom, we see Ichika brushing his teeth when Tatenashi Sarashiki calls for him from outside.

Curiously, Ichika came out of the bathroom while still brushing his teeth only to see Tatenashi lying on her bed wearing only a white over-sized buttoned yet open shirt and gave him a smile.

"Gwah!" Ichika squawked in shock as he ran back inside the bathroom.

"Oh? What's the matter, Ichika?'' Tatenashi asked from outside.

Ichika turns at the door, "What's wrong with me?" he repeated, "Give me a break! Please put some clothes on!" he exclaimed.

"Eh? But I am wearing clothes.'' Tatenashi replied looking at her current attire.

"Put some pants on!" Ichika cried.

Tatenashi then tried to open the door but Ichika held it tight, "I can't open it.'' she said as she tries to open it again but Ichika hold it close, "Geez!" she moaned, "Just surrender and give me a massage! Everyone says that you're really good at it!" she stated, "I need you to give a massage, so I could be ready for tomorrow's school festival. Come on, please?'' she stated with a seductive voice.

"What?" Ichika squawked as his cheeks turns red, _"As a man, it's not a good idea for me to massage THAT body! It's absolutely a bad idea!"_ he thought.

"If you still resist, I'll force the door open!" Tatenashi warned.

Ichika kept on holding the door, "I won't let you do that!" he replied with a grunt.

Tatenashi then materializes a large lance, "If you won't open then... I'll break it!" she exclaimed. And with that, she uses her lance to smash the door open creating a large smoke, she then enters the bathroom only to trip and landed on something.

When the smokes clear out, it was revealed that Tatenashi is on top of Ichika, much to his embarrassment, "H-Hey?!" he shouted as he tried to get her off of him.

Tatenashi then happily wraps her arms around his head and held him close, "Now, give me a massage! Give me a massage!" she cheered excitedly.

Ichika let's out a sigh of surrender, "O-okay...'' he muttered in reply.

Meanwhile outside their room, we see Madoka Kaname and Suguha Kirigaya staring at the door after hearing the commotion that transpires inside.

"Just what the heck are those two doing?'' Suguha asked indecorously, "They better not be doing indecent, massage or otherwise." she stated.

"Bow-chika-bow-wow.'' Madoka quipped with a smile.

Suguha gave her a dry look, "Madoka... would you please stop saying that.'' she said.

"Bow-chika-bow-wow?'' Madoka asked.

"Yes that!" Suguha replied.

"Bow-chika-bow-wow." Madoka said with a nod.

"Okay! Now I know you're just messing with me.'' Suguha pointed out in annoyance.

"Bow-chika-bow-wow." Madoka replied.

"Seriously! Stop!" Suguha begged.

The two went silent for a minute when Madoka spoke again, "Bow-chika-bow-wow!" she said again.

Suguha let's out a sigh, "Why do I even bother...'' she grumbled.

 **-BREAK-**

The next day, the IS Academy is brimming with life, as it's currently having a school festival. Food stalls are scattered around the school area and inside the school, each class has it's own variety of gimmicks from haunted houses to cafes, anything to entertain everyone.

The AWA Gang, despite doing rounds to search for anything suspicious, are allowed to enjoy the festivity. Such in case for Taichi "Tai" Yagami, Gingka Hagane and Edwin Horace "Ed" Hill as the three boys are walking around the hallways with flyers in hands.

Tai let's out a blissful sigh, "Ah~ The school festival! I still remember AWA Academy holding one a few weeks back.'' he mused.

"Wait! We have one?'' Gingka asked in surprise.

Ed nodded, "Yup!" he chirped, "Remember the ending song from Chapter 4 of AWA Stories!" he reminded, "It featured some photos of our school life which includes a school festival.'' he stated.

Gingka nodded, "Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that.'' he mused.

They then saw Lingyin "Rin" Huang walking towards them wearing a red and very revealing Chinese dress and her hair is tied in Chignon. Tai noticed that Rin has an irritated look as she walks past them, "Geez... what got her so moody?" Tai asked, "Don't tell me, she lost her School Festival Spirit already.'' he stated.

"Nah... Ichika probably made her mad again.'' Gingka deducted, "Speaking of Ichika. Why don't we check his class, I heard that they're having a maid cafe.'' he suggested.

Tai nodded, "Sounds good." he replied.

"Off to Ichika's Maid Cafe!" Ed cheered.

The trio of boys then arrived at Ichika's class, inside they were welcomed by the sight of female students wearing maid outfits which includes Cecilia Alcott, Laura Bodewig, Houki Shinonono, Charlotte Dunois and Shizune Takatsuki while Ichika is wearing a butler attire.

"Woah... this is nice." Tai praised with a grin.

Shizune then walks towards them, "Welcome to the Cafe.'' she greeted, "Table for three?'' she asked.

Gingka nodded, "Any available table?'' he asked.

Shizune nodded, "Please follow me." she replied as she walks then to an empty table.

"By the way Shizune, you look good in that.'' Tai praised.

Shizune let's out a giggle, "Thank you very much.'' she replied with a small blush.

As the trio of boys took their seat while arguing at the same time what to order, Sunset Shimmer and Sting Eucliffe enters the room and was awed by the sight.

"Wow... for a small room they sure made it really interesting.'' Sunset commented with a smile.

Sting nodded in agreement, "They do so." he replied as he turns to Sunset, "So... would you like to try this cafe, milady?'' he offered.

Sunset nodded, "Sure." she replied when she realized something, "Wait... milady?'' she asked.

Sting blushes and looks away, "Ugh... nevermind.'' he replied.

As the two approaches one table, Sunset noticed Ichika talking to a woman at one table. The woman has a long orange hair and has red eyes. She wears a dark-blue office jacket over a white dress shirt, dark-blue office skirt, black pantyhose and black heels.

"I wonder who's that woman talking to Ichika.'' Sunset said out a loud.

Sting then turns at the direction Sunset is looking, "I had no idea.'' he replied, "But Ichika looks uncomfortable talking to her.'' he stated.

"TOO uncomfortable if you ask me." Sunset claimed.

Meanwhile at said table, a woman named Reiko Makigami is talking to Ichika and asking him to use her company's equipment on his Byakushiki but Ichika politeky refuses however Reiko was insisting it, much to his dismay. Fortunately for him, Shizune saw his distress and made her way towards them, she then told Reiko that Ichika is needed for work, much to Reiko's disappointment.

Unbeknownst to Reiko, Sunset saw the disappointed look at her face, making the Canterlot High student narrowed her eyes at her.

After getting away from the woman, Ichika let's out a breathe in relief before turning to Shizune with a grateful smile, "Thank you, Takatsuki, You're a lifesaver." he said, "Lately, people have been trying to recommend different equipment loads for my Byakushiki." he explained.

"Don't worry about." Shizune replied with a smile, "I guess you have a lot on your plate, huh?'' she mused when she looks at the clock for a minute before turning back at Ichika, "You can go ahead and take your break." she proposed as Ichika check on the clock, "Why don't you take a look round the school?'' she suggested with a smile.

"Are you sure?'' Ichika asked in surprise.

"You can take a break for thirty minutes." Shizune stated.

"Well if you say so." Ichika said in gratitude.

Suddenly, Cecilia wraps both of her arms around Ichika's left arm, much to his surprise, "Well, Ichika, I'll accompany you.'' Cecilia said in delight.

"Hey, that's not fair, Cecilia!" Charlotte complained.

Houki then turns to them, "Wait! If that's the case..." she spoke.

Suddenly, Laura wraps her left arm around Ichika's right arm, "All right! Let's go Ichika!" she exclaimed.

And with that, the four girls tried to drag Ichika out of the room when Shizune calls out on them, "Hey guys, you know you can't leave the cafe unattended!" she reminded making them stop, "Why don't you decided with rock-papers-scissors?'' she suggested.

And with that, the girls settles it with rock-papers-scissors with Cecilia ending up as the winner, much to her delight and the other girl's disappointment.

After Ichika and Cecilia left, the others went back to work, "Uh... Cecilia is so lucky...'' Charlotte muttered in regret.

Suddenly, Tsukuru and Duo enters the room, "Shizune! Are you here?!" the former called out.

Shizune turns to her, "Hello, Tsukuru-chan and Maxwell-san.'' she greeted, "Do you need anything?'' she asked.

Tsukuru walks towards her with a manic grin, "Shizune... I've done it." she said, "I've finished YOUR IS.'' she declared.

Shizune was surprised and terrified at the same time from what she just said, "Eh? Eeeeeeeeeehhhh?!" she exclaimed in shock.

"She's not kidding.'' Duo spoke with an equally horrified look, "She finished it... and I'm afraid of the end results.'' he stated.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile, we see Chizuru Tachibana merrily walking in the hallways as if he owns the place, he humming the tune of All the Small Things by Blink 182 when he overheard some girls talking.

"Did you hear that the student council president is planning some sort of special event today?'' one girl asked.

Another girl nodded, "I do! I heard that Orimura-san is taking part of it.'' she claimed.

Chizuru let's out a hum from what he just heard, "Hmm... I gotta feeling whatever event that girl is planning won't end up well for Ichika." he stated.

Suddenly, Tatenashi appears in front of him, much to his surprise, "Hi!" she greeted with a smile.

Chizuru gave her a dry look, "Watcha want?'' he demanded.

Tatenashi pointed her fan at him, "I want you to do me a favor.'' she replied.

Chizuru blinks in response, "For what?'' he asked in confusion.

Tatenashi gave him a smile, "You'll see." she replied.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that day at the school's auditorium, Ichika and Chizuru found themselves on stage wearing a prince-like attire with the former looking all confused and the a latter had a bummed look.

"Why did I even agree to join up this shit?'' Chizuru grumbled in annoyance.

Suddenly, Tatenashi's voice was heard all around the auditorium as she told them a story:

 _Once upon a time there was girl named Cinderella_

Then the spotlights turns on which is drawn towards the two males on the stage, "What? What?'' Ichika spoke in confusion.

 _No... it's no longer a name_

 _Those who gleefully brought down swarms of enemy soldiers across countless balls_

At the audience, Natsu Dragneel, Monkey D. Luffy and Oohori were there listening to her story, "I may not know Cinderella that much... but I'm pretty sure that ain't how the story goes.'' Natsu pointed out.

Oohori let's out a grin, "Which makes it more interesting." he replied as Luffy took a bite of his large hamburger.

From the far back of the audience, we see Reiko watching with her arms crossed.

 _The most powerful warriors of the world... those who revel in utter destruction_

 _The most appropriate title for those girls..._

 _That's "Cinderella!"_

Then a large image of a crown was presented to everyone.

 _Girls dance around, targeting the confidential data hidden inside the prince's crown!_

While Ichika remains confused, Chizuru immediately realized where this is going, "I need to get out of here.'' he muttered in horror.

Suddenly, the lights turns on revealing that castle-theme stage that two males are currently at, much to Ichika's surprise and Chizuru's horror.

 _Once again, tonight, the night of the bloodthirsty Cinderellas begins!_

Chizuru looks up and something at the veranda, "Uh... buddy... you might wanna step away.'' he advised.

"That's mine!" a voice yelled.

Ichika looks up to see Lingyin, wearing a white dress, jumping down from the veranda with a sword in hand, "Gwah!" he yelled as he dodges from her attack.

"Give me that crown!" Lingyin demanded before throwing three kunais which hits the pillar, those it was pretty close to Ichika.

Ichika looks at it in horror, "What would you do if I really died?!" he exclaimed as he began to run for his life.

"Don't worry it's made from safe materials.'' Tatenashi reassured from wherever she is at.

Ichika kept on running while dodging Lingyin's kunais at the same time, "I doubt that!" he cried.

As Lingyin kept on chasing Ichika, Chizuru watches them in amusement, "Hehehe... knowing the contestants are, I'm sure no one will go after me.'' he mused.

"Senpai!" a familiar voice called out which made Chizuru skin pale. He turns around to see Tsukuyomi, also wearing a white dress, looking at him with crazed yet lovestruck eyes, "Senpai~ Would you kindly give me your crown?'' she asked in a sweet yet sickly tone while pointing her katana at him.

"Wop! Wop! Wop!" Chizuru gasped like a fish out of water. And with that, the blonde bundle of annoyance began to run like a chicken as Tsukuyomi chases after him. Meanwhile at the audience, Natsu, Luffy and Oohori were laughing like a trio of hyenas as they watches Chizuru run with Natsu recording the chase in his tablet. Suddenly, Chizuru stops running in mid-air, "This is bullshit!" he exclaimed before running again.

Meanwhile, Lingyin kicks Ichika to a wall, "You idiot! This is dangerous!" he chastised when a bullet shot the wall next to him, he then rolls around the floor dodging every shot while getting away from Lingyin. Ichika then hid behind the staircase, "Sniper Rifle? Oh shit! It's Cecilia!" he deducted before a bullets hits his crown, prompting him to hide behind the doors at a veranda.

Meanwhile, we see Chizuru and Tsukuyomi running around in circles, when the psychopath caught the blonde bundle of annoyance by wrapping her arms around his waist, "Senpai~ I got ya~" she cheered.

"Aaaak! I had a girlfriend! Stop!" Chizuru cried as he tries to claw his way out from Tsukuyomi.

At the audience, Natsu took a picture of this with his tablet, "There!" he said before uploading the photo and posted it at his MyBuddies account and shared to everyone, "There! The guys back at home will find this hilarious.'' he stated with a grin.

Oohori turns to him, "Wait... did you just posted that picture at MyBuddies?'' he asked nervously.

Natsu nodded, "Yeah I did." he replied.

Oohori's skin then turns pale, "You shouldn't have done that, you son of a bitch?!" he exclaimed.

"Why?'' Natsu asked in confusion.

"Why? You already know why?!" Oohori replied, "Remember that Yoshika is Chizuru's girlfriend! And she gets jealous whenever another girl flirts with Chizuru!" he explained, "And you know how badly Yoshika reacts when she's jealous!" he exclaimed.

Natsu's skin then turns pale in realization while Luffy began to choke, "Oh no... what have I done?'' the Dragon Slayer muttered in horror.

* * *

 **-ZeroTopia-**

 **AWA Academy**

Meanwhile back at the AWA Academy, we go to the academy's cafeteria where we see Yoshika Miyafuji along with two girls having their lunch.

The first girl has a long blonde hair with frizzy ends, she has yellow eyes and wears spectacles. She wears a blue uniform jacket over a white dress short with an ascot, black skirt over her black pantyhose, and black shoes. This is Perrine H. Clostermann.

The second girl has petite and slender frame. She has fair skin, triangular onyx eyes, and short purple hair with asymmetric bangs. Her hair is also has lavender colored streaks that resemble sound waves on both sides of her head. Her most notable feature is her plug-like earlobes. She wears a black leather jacket, long salmon-colored shirt with several rips at the collar and bottom, black pants and boots with stereos in them. She also sports two small, red triangle facial marks just below her eyes, a plain black choker, and white finger-less gloves. This is Kyouka Jirou.

As they have a conversation while they eat, all three of them heard their tablets ring, they then check their MyBuddies account.

"Hey, Natsu posted a picture!" Kyouka announced, "I wonder what it is." she mused. She then taps the screen and photo of Tsukuyomi hugging Chizuru pops out, "Woah...'' she said when she felt something ominous next to her.

Kyouka turns her head to her left to see an angry Yoshika, she began to sweat nervously with Perrine doing the same thing. Yoshika was shaking violently as her tight grip on her tablet began to crack the device, scaring the two even further.

"M-M-Miyafuji... p-please calm down... I-I-I'm pretty that what you saw in the picture was an accident.'' Perrine reasoned trying to calm down the fuming Fuso Witch.

Yoshika then stood up, "I'm going to the Headmaster's office!" she claimed before walking away.

Perrine and Kyouka looks at each other, "What is that Natsu thinking posting something like that?!" the former asked in disbelief.

"Natsu doesn't have a brain! That's why!" Kyouka replied.

As Yoshika made her way towards the exit, Black Star got in front of her, "Hey, Yoshika.'' he greeted, "Have you seen Soul...'' he was about to ask when Yoshika suddenly grabs the hems of his shirt and with all her might, she violently threw Black Star away, "AAAAAAAHH!" he screamed as he crashes through a window and landed outside, "I'm okay...'' he cried in pain.

As Yoshika left the cafeteria, Rarity watches her in concern, "My goodness... what's gotten into Yoshika?'' she asked in concern.

Meanwhile behind Rarity, we see Fluttershy looking at her tablet with a jealous expression.

* * *

 **-EARTH 567-**

 **IS Academy, Japan**

Back at the IS Academy, the school festival continues much to everyone's merriment... except for Ichika and Chizuru, of course. As Cecilia and Lingyin continues to attack Ichika while Chizuru managed to get away from Tsukuyomi, Charlotte arrives and helps Ichika, but states she needs to crown. Ichika attempts to take it off, only for Tatenashi to explain he will be shocked as it symbolizes him and his country. Lingyin and Cecilia attempt to shoot Ichika, who grabs a shield and holds Charlotte to protect her. This makes the two girls more furious, and they eventually break the shield, only for Ichika and Charlotte to fall down a small hill. Ichika, seemingly gone, wakes up to think he is dead, only to find himself under Charlotte's outfit. Ichika then runs off, only to be confronted by Laura. Tatenashi then sets off a trap, and Ichika saves Laura by going down a zipline. He then runs into Houki, who also asks him for the crown. Tatenashi then releases a boulder, and the two go to hide. Laura and Houki confront each other, only for their outfits to be cut up.

Which brings us to this moment:

Houki glares at Ichika, "You saw it, didn't you?'' she accused as she charges forward and attempted to cut him down.

But Laura blocks her strike, "Get your hands off my bride!" she demanded.

Suddenly the three heard a crumbling noise followed by Tatenashi's voice speaking, "Now, it's time for the walk-in contestants to participate!" she announced as a large castle door open with dozens of girls behind it.

Chizuru stops running upon setting sights of the army of girls, "Oh shit!" he cursed before jumping into Tsukuyomi's arms, "You know what? You win! Just get me outta here!" he exclaimed.

"Anything for you, senpai!" Tsukuyomi gleefully replied as she jumps carrying the blonde.

"You know... having someone as loyal as you isn't so bad after all." Chizuru mused.

Meanwhile, Ichika, Houki and Laura has bewildered looks, "Good luck in getting the prince's crown!" Tatenashi cheered.

Then the girls began to charge forward, "Orimura-kun, stay still!" Riko Kishihara said in excitement.

Yuko Tanimoto then pops out on top of a wall, "Let's make it 'Happily Ever After' with me, my prince!" she exclaimed.

Then another girls pops out on top of another wall. The girl has a short dark magenta hair and dark magenta eyes. This is Kiyoka Aikawa, "Give me the crown!" she demanded excitedly but Ichika bolts out making her gasp.

As Ichika runs away another girl rans after him. The girl has a sleepy yellow eyes and pink shoulder length hair, most of which hangs free, the exception being two small pigtails on either side of her head held in place by yellow fox-themed hair ties. She wears her IS uniform with a large sleeves that obscure her hands. This is Honne Nohotoke.

"Orimu, wait up!" Honne called out as Ichika jumps off stage.

"Men... things are escalating pretty wildly in here." Oohori commented from the audience.

As Ichika kept on running, a trap door opens with a hand coming and grabbing his right leg before pulling him down. Ichika soon finds himself in a small locker room below the stage.

Ichika looks up and saw Reiko whom is facing a locker, "They won't find you here.'' she claimed.

Ichika let's out a few breathe, "Thanks." he replied when he realized the person in front of him, "Hey, what are you doing here, Makigami-san?'' he asked.

"Well...'' Reiko started, "... I thought I use this opportunity to take your Byakushiki.'' she replied with a manic grin.

"What?'' Ichika asked in confusion.

Reiko's manic grin grew bigger, "Just give it to me already!" she demanded as she kicks Ichika towards a locker, denting it on the process.

Ichika let's out a cough in pain, "Just who the fuck are you?'' he asked.

Reiko gave him a crazed look, "Me?'' she asked, "I'm the mysterious beauty, disguised as someone from my corporate business!" she exclaimed as eight mechanical limbs shot out from her back, "Aren't ya happy?'' she asked.

"Byakushiki!" Ichika called out activating his IS. And in a bright light, Ichika is now wearing a white and blue IS as he prepares himself for battle.

"I've been waiting for you to use that.'' Reiko said.

Ichika can only grit his teeth in his current situation.

 **And that's that! Sorry if I had to cut the chapter short, I'm saving the action in the next chapter!**

 **These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Reiko Makigami, Kiyoka Aikawa and Honne Nohotoke from Infinite Stratos**

 **Perrine H. Clostermann from Strike Witches**

 **Kyouka Jirou from My Hero Academia**

 **Next chapter! It's Reiko vs Ichika alongside a few allies!**

 **Until then paalam!**


	6. Mysterious Lady

**A/N: I'm back and it's time for a new chapter! Glad that everyone enjoyed the previous chapter. In this chapter will feature a fight but compare from my previous fics, the fight scenes might seem different.**

 **NegaiFreak - Oh! I have been reading your fics, I just forgot to post a review since for some reason, I don't know what to say.**

 **Number01BlazblueFan - Oh, Lieselotte and Hijiri will make an appearance in future fics.**

 **doom2099 - ya may want to read NegaiFreak's fics to see why Sting called Sunset "milady''. I guarantee you'll like it. And about Yoshika, yeah... she's just overreacting really badly.**

 **-EARTH 567-**

 **IS Academy, Japan**

As Ichika Orimura and Autumn fights inside the locker room, we shift the scene at the control room where Maya Yamada and Chifuyu Orimura are monitoring the situation.

"An unidentified IS has been detected in the locker room!" Maya announced at the controls.

Chifuyu crosses her arms and she remains calm, "I knew they'd come on the day of the school festival, bit who'd have thought it'd be just one of them?'' she contemplated. She then turns to Maya, "Miss Yamada, watch out for enemy reinforcements. Tell of the general students to evacuate. And inform the AWA personnel to keep their guards up.'' she ordered.

Maya nodded, "Understood." she replied as she got into work while Chifuyu began to think.

Back at the stage, most students are already gone and all that is left are Houki Shinonono, Cecilia Alcott, Lingyin Huang, Charlotte Dunois and Laura Bodewig, whom all five still wearing their white gowns.

"Jeez! Where the heck Ichika go?'' Lingyin asked in frustration.

"He sure runs.'' Laura spoke as she let's out a huff, "Because you all tried to come between me and my bride.'' she complained with her arms crossed.

"Charlotte, this wouldn't have happened if you didn't try to cover for Ichika." Cecilia chastised.

Charlotte gave her a sheepish look, "Well... but...'' she replied.

Tsukuyomi then walks towards them with Chizuru Tachibana still in her arms, "You girls have no right to complain about that! You girls almost killed him! He has the every right to run away!" Chizuru chastised.

Houki turns to them and immediately paled, "H-Hey! Why are the two of you still like that?!" she squawked, "If Yoshika sees you like this, she'll definitely kill you and then herself!" she exclaimed in panic.

Chizuru immediately realized what she meant, "Oh... right...'' he said, "Uhh... Tsukuyomi, would you kindly out me down now?'' he asked politely.

The psychopath shook her head, "Nuh-uh!" she quipped, "I'm having the best time of my life with you, senpai!" she cheered as she rubs her faces with his.

"AAAKK!" Chizuru squawked, "Tsuku-chan! Let go of me! If Yoshika sees us like this, it'll be trouble!" he cried in panic.

"A little late for that." a voice spoke as they turn to see Oohori, Natsu Dragneel and Monkey D. Luffy walking towards them, "I think Yoshika knows about this.'' Oohori claimed.

Chizuru's face paled, "What? What do you mean by that?'' he asked nervously.

Oohori jabbed a thumb at the Dragon Slayer, "This motherfucker took a picture of you and Tsukuyomi, and posted it on MyBuddies." he stated.

Natsu rubs the back of his head, "My bad.'' he said with a sheepish smile.

Chizuru glares at the male pinkhead, "Natsu...'' he growled, "... once this is over, I swear to God, I'm gonna fucking kill you!" he threatened.

Before anyone could speak, they heard a loud alarm which was then followed by Maya's voice, _"An unknown IS has been detected in the locker room and is currently engaged in a battle with Byakushiki."_ Maya announced making everyone gasped in shock.

"A great." Chizuru grumbled in annoyance as Tsukuyomi puts him down.

 _"All students with personal IS' and the AWA operatives must deploy and stand by!"_ Maya advised.

The girls nodded, "Understood." they replied as they activated their bracelets and in a flash of light, the girls are now wearing their IS armors.

Then Chifuyu spoke next, _"Alcott and Fang, you two go on patrol!"_ she ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Cecilia and Lingyin replied as they flew out.

 _"Shinonono, Dunois and Bodewig are to support Orimura.''_ Chifuyu ordered next, "Go to the locker room!" she advised.

"Understood!" Laura, Houki and Charlotte replied, "All right, let's go!" Charlotte said as they move out.

 _"To every AWA Personnel, please give the girls the assistance they need against enemy reinforcements, especially if the reinforcements comes in with a large number.''_ Chifuyu ordered.

"Ya heard the lady! Let's boogie!" Chizuru declared as they ran out the area.

 **Get Ready for Battle! No Escape!**

 **FIGHT!**

 **(Play Infinite Stratos OST - The Battle of IS)**

Back in the locker room, Ichika is busy dodging every bullets fired towards him by Autumn. Ichika then brought out his blade as he confidently flies through the barrage of shots.

"You annoying brat!" Autumn growled as she continues to fire more shots around, hitting the lights which makes the place even more darker.

Ichika charges towards her in full force, "Now! Ignition Boost!" he called out as he swung down his blade.

Autumn let's out a smirk as she fires out a silk-like substance towards Ichika, much to his shock. The silk hits him and sends him crashing at one corner as Autumn marches towards him while playing silk in her claws, "You are a kid after all." she mused, "You came at me head-on.'' she mocked.

"Son of a bitch!" Ichika cursed as his entire body is tied up with silk.

Autumn let's out a laugh as she pulls Ichika up, "This is a piece of cake." she said, "That's what you get for underestimating my spider's web!" she exclaimed as Ichika gritted his teeth, "Now it's time for entertainment.'' she mused as she pulls out a device, "Now then... allow me to take your Byakushiki.'' she said as she placed the device around Ichika's chest and began to electrocute him.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Ichika screamed in pain.

Autumn let's out another laugh, "I'll tell you something else while I'm at it.'' she said, The people who kidnapped you during the Second Mondo Grosso was us, Phantom Task!" she revealed proudly, "This is an emotional reunion indeed.'' she mused as she let's out another laugh as Ichika glares at her.

Before Autumn could spoke again, she was interrupted by a howling voice, "White Dragon's... ROAR!" the loud voice bellowed as it let's out a comparatively, small laser that slices the floor, creating a linear explosion in its wake, blasting Autumn away towards a wall.

Ichika looks at his left to see Sting Eucliffe walking into view, "S-Sting..." he calls out weakly.

Sting got into a fighting position, "Sorry I'm late." he replied.

"W-what are you doing here?'' Ichika asked.

"Sunset got this strange feeling towards this woman, so she had me follow her around.'' Sting replied while referring to Autumn, "And Sunset's suspicions are right, this woman is trouble.'' he claimed, "The only reason that I couldn't stop this woman before is because I lost sight of her during that stage play fiasco but thanks to the staff, I managed to come here before anyone else.'' he explained.

Autumn slowly got up, "You bastard... who the hell are you?!" she demanded.

Sting let's out a smirk, "Sting Eucliffe, the Guild Master of Sabertooth.'' he introduced, "And I'm here to kick you ass.'' he claimed.

"You bastard! Don't get in my way!" Autumn exclaimed angrily, "I don't know what you just did but don't ever think that you can beat me all alone!" she exclaimed.

"Who said that he is alone?'' another voice. Then a person walking past Sting is none other than Tatenashi Sarashiki, wearing a white and blue IS armor called the Mysterious Lady, "I can't let you hurt Ichika-san any further since his my favorite.'' she stated with a smile.

Meanwhile, up above the IS Academy, Cecilia and Lingyin cautiously looks around the perimeter, "Right area, clear.'' Lingyin claimed.

"It's all clear over here, too.'' Cecilia followed when her visor detectors spotted something from the distance, "Spotted an IS moving in high speed." she stated.

 _"Don't let your guard down, you two."_ Chifuyu advised.

"I understood." Cecilia replied as she and Lingyin got ready.

"Let's stop it." Lingyin said.

Then coming from the distance is a young woman wearing a white & lavender IS armor with butterfly-like wings as she made her towards the academy in such speed.

Lingyin's scanner pinpointed their target, "Confirming the IS!" she claimed, "We'll be right there away!" she exclaimed as the two move forward to stop the incoming intruder.

Meanwhile at the stadium, we see the Sniper, Minoru Shiraishi and Gingka Hagane watching the girls head towards the intruder. The Sniper uses his sniper-lens to see what's going on at that distance.

"That's it!" Gingka spoke, "They only send one reinforcement!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"Kinda odd.'' Minoru commented as he adjusted a rocket launcher on his right shoulder, "I guess we have it nice for today.'' he stated.

The Sniper then lowered his weapon, "We still to keep guards up, mates.'' he reminded, "I say it once, I'll say it again. Our enemies are unpredictable.'' he commented.

Back in the sky, Cecilia uses her scanner to take a closer look at the intruder when she let's out a gasp as she recognized the IS, "There's no way...!" she muttered in shock, "BT Second, Silent Zephyrus?!" she exclaimed.

"What's wrong, Cecilia?" Lingyin asked, "Shoot it!" she yelled as she began to fire lasers at their targets.

Cecilia snaps out her thought and pointed her weapon forward, "O-Okay!" she replied as she began to fire her weapon.

The enemy then responded by materializing a lavender colored shield which blocks all of their attacks, "What's going on with that?'' Lingyin asked in shock.

"Then take this from us!" Cecilia exclaimed as she fires out two chaff missiles towards her target. But the missiles were easily dealt with when a lavender laser slices it in half, creating a large explosion on the process, much to their shock, "That was...'' she spoke, "BT Weapon, "Flexible"?! Impossible!" she muttered with wide eyes, "I'm supposed to have the highest BT compatibility rate among the current pilots." she exclaimed, "So why?'' she asked in confusion.

The enemy then deploys several projectiles and launches it towards the two in high speed, "Cecilia, watch out! Get out of there!" Lingyin called as the two spreads out trying to evade the homing projectiles that is hellbent in hurting them.

Meanwhile, the enemy stood still for a moment before moving forward.

Back down at the stadium, the Sniper lowers down his weapon with a frown, "What's going on?'' Gingka asked.

The Sniper spits on the ground, "Things ain't looking good.'' he replied.

They then heard a loud explosion from the sky, "Yeah... I can see that.'' Minoru replied with a blank look.

Back in the locker room, Autumn glares intensely at Sting and Tatenashi, "Don't get in my way!" she demanded as she began to fire her guns at them.

Tatenashi brought up her giant lance and quickly materializes a blue colored shield, protecting them from the attack. Sting then noticed tiny droplets coming from the shield, "Water?'' he mused.

Tatenashi smiled, "That's correct." she said, "This is shield is made from water." she stated.

"Then that is one tough water.'' Sting commented.

"What's your deal?!" Autumn demanded.

"I'm Tatenashi Sarashiki." Tatenashi introduced herself, "Aka the IS "Mysterious Lady", remember that.'' she reminded with a pose.

Autumn gritted her teeth, "I'll KILL you two right now!" she shouted as she fires lasers at them but Tatenashi's shield block her attacks.

Tatenashi let's out a giggle, "Big talk from a small person." she mocked in a playful tone.

Sting then got out behind the shield and rushes towards Autumn, and with extreme speed he appears next to her, much to her shock, "What?!" she exclaimed.

Sting then generates a sphere of light on his right hand, "White Dragon's... CLAW!" he roared as he fires it towards Autumn, blasting her and tearing a few pieces of her armor before crashing down to the ground.

"Impressive." Tatenashi complimented with a smile.

Autumn then slowly got up as she gritted her teeth in frustration, "Damn it, you little nimrod! Don't get carried away!" she exclaimed angrily as she materializes two sharp blades and charges towards Tatenashi.

Tatenashi blocks her strikes using her lance and two began to trade blows while pushing each other at the same time. Meanwhile, Sting took this chance to help Ichika get out from his bind, "You all right?'' Sting asked.

Ichika got up weakly, "Yeah... thanks..." he replied in gratitude.

"You'll never break this water with that kind of attack." Tatenashi mused.

Autumn looks around, "It's no just regular water?" she stated, "What's going on?'' she demanded in frustration.

Tatenashi tilts her head with a smile, "Your sharp." she commented, "This water is being controlled by nanomachines that transmits IS energy.'' she explained, "Isn't it cool?" she asked.

"This girl and Juvia Lockser will get along well." Sting commented.

Autumn then took a huge backwards as Tatenashi spoke, "By the way, you know something?'' she asked, "In this school, the title of Student Council President is the most powerful you could have!" she claimed.

"Who cares!" Autumn shouted a she threw a sharp projectile towards Tatenashi but was intercepted by Sting who blocks the attack by kicking the object away, "Damn it!" she cursed.

Sting didn't stop there as he charges forward as Autumn fires her gun at him but the Dragon Slayer dodges every strike, Sting then once again generates a sphere of light on his right hand, "White Dragon's... CLAW!" he roared as he fires it towards the wretched woman, blasting her and tearing more pieces of her armor before crashing towards a wall.

Autumn weakly got up, "You... bastard...'' she growled.

Sting then noticed the room has been emitting steam for a while when Tatenashi spoke, "Hey, don't you think it's hot in this room?'' Tatenashi asked.

"What?" Autumn asked without a care.

Sting then immediately realized what Tatenashi meant as he let's out a snort, "She's not talking about the temperature, she 's talking about the heat index." he stated.

"What are you talking about?'' Autumn asked.

"Heat and humidity determines the discomfort index." Tatenashi stated, "Don't you think it's awfully humid?'' she asked.

Autumn remains confused when Sting spoke, "Mist can enter an armor through cracks, you know." he pointed out with a smirk.

Autumn's eyes widen as she realized the entire locker room is filled with mist as it enters through her armor, "Yes, that's the face I was looking for." Tatenashi mused, "The face that shows you that your plan failed.'' she stated as she snaps his fingers.

And with that, parts of Autumn's IS began to explode one by one, damaging her armor further, she gritted her teeth, "I'm done yet!" she exclaimed as she weakly kept her ground.

"No, it's already over." Tatenashi said as she turns around to see Ichika already up with a light sword in hand, "Right, Ichika-kun?'' she asked with a smile.

"Yukihira Nigata, Maximum Output!" Ichika spoke as he charges forward and swung his blade down at Autumn but she blocks it with one arm, Ichika then put every bit of his strength in one attack which successfully managed to push Autumn crashing towards a wall, creating a large smoke.

When the smoke clears out, Autumn was gone, "Shit! She got away.'' Sting grumbled.

"Ichika, Sting! Go after her!" Tatenashi ordered.

"Okay!" Ichika replied as he went after their target.

"No need to tell me.'' Sting said as he followed Ichika.

Meanwhile, we see Autumn on the stage recovering herself from the damage Ichika inflicted on her, "Damn it!" she cursed under her breath.

Ichika and Sting came out from the hole and made their way towards Autumns but was stopped when a lavender beam hits the ground, missing them by the process, "What the? Who did that?!" Sting demanded.

Both of them look up at a hole from the ceiling and saw a young girl wearing a white & lavender IS. She let's out a grin, "I came to get you, Autumn.'' she spoke.

"Where's the respect when you address me?!" Autumn demanded.

"A new one?'' Ichika exclaimed as he flew towards the other intruder.

"Hey, Ichika!" Sting called out.

Tatenashi then arrived, "Ichika-kun, don't!" she exclaimed.

Meanwhile at the control room, Chifuyu and Maya watches Ichika fights the second intruder, "Miss Orimura, this machine is..." Maya muttered in shock.

"They're using it already, huh?'' Chifuyu mused.

Back at the stage, Autumn tried to get away but was immediately trapped by an inertia negating field, much to her shock. The person who did it is none other than Laura, "I won't let you get away." she declared.

Then both Charlotte and Houki arrived and pointed their weapons at Autumn, "You don't know when to quit, do you?'' Charlotte demanded.

"This is it." Houki claimed.

Autumn looks ahead to see Chizuru and Tsukuyomi with their blades pointed at her and behind her, she sees Natsu with hands lit in flames while Oohori and Luffy got into a fighting stance. Autumn can only grit her teeth in frustration that she is surrounded.

Suddenly everyone heard a loud crash and saw an injured Ichika leaning a dented wall, "Ichika!" the girls shouted.

The other intruder then flew and fires her weapon towards the gang which they managed to evade, she then wasted no time cutting down the energy field, freeing Autumn on the process, much to Laura's shock.

"Is that all you've got Germany's advanced version?'' the second intruder mocked.

Laura responded by simply blasting her with a Type-51 Carbine, the shot was so powerful it sends her crashing towards Autumn before falling down to the floor, "Yeah... I admit my IS has it's limitations.'' she confessed, "But I got something that you don't.'' she claimed with a grin as she held up her new weapon.

The second intruder tried to get up, she was hit again by another causing her to fall down again on top of Autumn. She turns to her right to see the Sniper, Gingka and Minoru aiming their weapons at them.

"Bulls-eye.'' the Sniper mused.

Minoru slightly lowered his weapon, "Men... this Blaster Launcher sure packs a punch, am I right?'' he stated.

Gingka then looks at the intruders, "Yeah, your IS maybe advanced in so many levels, but it won't hold a candle with the alien technology my friends and I got in our hands.'' he stated with a grin as he held up a Brute Shot.

The second intruder gritted her teeth when she received a transmission message, "Is it you, Squall?'' she asked, "Understood." she replied in frustration as she turns to her companion, "Too many of them ready to attack. Let's go back, Autumn.'' she ordered as she quickly flew upwards before lasers towards everyone.

"Hit the deck!" Chizuru shouted as everyone jumps out of the way.

"Get her!" Minoru yelled as the intruder fires lasers towards them next, "Yikes!" he cried as he, Gingka and the Sniper scrambles away from her shots.

Autumn then got out from her IS, she removes the core form her IS which in turn activates it self-destruct sequence as he IS crawls it's way towards the girls while letting out a beeping sound.

Ichika noticed this, "Get out of there, everyone!" he shouted as he flew towards them.

The IS exploded causing a huge burst of flames which almost covered the entire stage with smoke.

 **BREAK OUT!**

Fortunately for them as the smoke subsided, Tatenashi created a dome shield made of water which protected them from the blast, though Ichika, Houki, Charlotte and Laura are unconscious.

Ichika then slowly woke up when Tatenashi spoke, "Are you okay, Ichika?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so..." Ichika replied, "Hey, where did they go?'' he asked.

"They got away.'' Tatenashi replied, "It looks like she made only her equipment and armor explode." she explained.

"I see." Ichika replied, "By the way... would please get off of me?'' he asked with red cheeks. Ichika is currently underneath Tatenashi with her breast almost smothering his face.

"Iya! You're a lech, Ichika." Tatenashi mused.

"Get a room, you two." Sting spoke from outside the shield dome.

Meanwhile, the AWA Gang, whom for some reason were okay after the explosion, were gathered around the spot where the IS exploded.

"Damn it! They got away!" Natsu growled.

"Who knew that IS has a self-destruct sequence installed in it." Gingka stated with his arms crossed.

Chizuru stares at the burnt spot for a few minutes before smiling, "Whatever. The next time those bitches show their faces again, we'll make sure that will bring on the pain on them twice as painful.'' he declared.

Meanwhile back at the control room, Maya and Chifuyu are studying Autumn's IS, "They extracted the core from IS Arachne and detonated it." Maya explained, "The other one appeared to be Silent Zephyrus, the Blue Tears II, which was stolen in England." she informed.

"The people called Phantom Task, huh?'' Chifuyu mused, "This might be the same people Gotanda-san saw during his search.'' she stated.

Maya nodded, "Possibly." she replied, "And their next target appeared to be Byakushiki." she stated, "There are so many things we don't know about Byakushiki." she admitted.

"Right.'' Chifuyu said, "I had Sarashiki train and safeguard Orimura, but...'' she trailed.

"I bet you were worried the whole time." Maya spoke, "Maybe you wished you could take her place." she pointed out with a smile.

"Don't be ridiculous." Chifuyu replied with flustered cheeks, "That's Sarashiki's job anyway.'' she reasoned.

"Sure.'' Maya replied with a giggle.

 **-BREAK-**

 **Unknown Location, Somewhere in Japan**

Meanwhile that night at an unknown location somewhere in Japan, we go to a large building where inside we see Autumn arguing with another person.

Autumn is currently wearing a black top, dark-blue denim shorts and green boots. The other person is a young girl that looks identical to Chifuyu Orimura. She has a shoulder-length black hair and has red eyes, she wears a black strapped cloak with shoulder pads over a black & white leotard and black boots. This is Madoka Orimura also known as M.

Autmn grabs the hems of M's cloak, "I didn't need your help!" she exclaimed, "You need to stay out of my way!" she demanded as she pushes M towards a glass wall. M remained silent, "Say something, you brat!" she demanded as M only responded with a grin which further infuriates Autumn, "Damn you!" she growled as she pulls out as knife with the attempt to stab her younger companion.

"Stop it, Autumn.'' a voice halting Autumn's movement. Autumn turns around to see a young woman approaching. The woman has a long blonde hair, red eyes with a mole under her left eye, a beautiful face, voluptuous body and a large bust, and she is currently wearing a white bath robe with nothing underneath. This is Squall Meusel. "Youre too loud." she stated.

"Squall.'' Autumn replied with a smile.

"You need to calm down." Squall advised as she placed a hand on her hips, "It ruins your beautiful face.'' she said making Autumn's face flushed in red. Squall then sat down the couch as M clicks her tongue and began to walk away.

 _"This is ridiculous... this is ridiculous..."_ M chanted in her thoughts.

Squall then spoke, "M, send the Silent Zephyrus to maintenance..." she advised, "It still need some tune-ups.'' she stated.

"Understood." M replied. She then enters her room and leans herself against a wall, "Very, very soon.'' M muttered as she pulls out a tiny locket, "I'll begin my revenge.'' she said with a sadistic smile, "That's right, I will finally reunite with her.'' she stated as she stares at the locket with an image of Chifuyu in it.

 **-BREAK-**

 **IS Academy, Japan**

Back at the IS Academy where the camera pans up in the night sky as the Flying Sunny floats around. Inside the ship, we see Chizuru walking at the deck as he made his way towards his cabin.'

Franky then approaches him with a panic look, "Chi! What are you doing here?'' he asked.

Chizuru raised an eyebrow, "I was about to head towards my cabin to get some shut eye." he replied.

Franky looks around frantically, "Chi! You aren't suppose to be here, right now!" he exclaimed.

"Why?" Chizuru asked in confusion.

Before Franky could reply as small force shoves Franky face-planting towards a wall. The person who did this is none other than Yoshika Miyafuji... and boy, she doesn't look too happy.

Chizuru began to sweat, "H-Hey... Y-Yoshika.'' he greeted nervously, "W-What are you doing here? Y-You joined the mission?" he asked with a sheepish grin.

Yoshika stares at him with souless eyes as she brought out a picture of him getting hugged by Tsukuyomi, "Chizuru... what is the meaning of this?'' she asked with an ominous voice as she began to emit a dark aura.

Chizuru gulps, "Y-Y-Yoshika! L-L-Look! It's not what you think it is!" he reasoned as Yoshika began to walk slowly towards him, "Y-Yoshika... don't look at me like that...'' he said in fear.

The next thing everyone heard, both the Flying Sunny and the IS Academy, is a loud painful and horrifying scream that for some reason gave them nightmares.

 **And that's it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoy and I hope you don't mind that the battle scenes is very different.**

 **These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Madoka "M" Orimura and Squall Meusel are from Infinite Stratos**

 **Next chapter... a new villain will make his debut.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	7. When A Fight Goes From One to Eleven

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter and I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the previous chapter. Sorry that I couldn't uploaded a chapter from the previous week, my home country was hit by a typhoon, I can't write properly during that time. Anyway, a few has been wondering now that Halo & X-Com weapons has been included in the stories, will characters from said franchise will make an appearance? Who knows...**

 **Number01BlazblueFan - Yuno might, Roka doesn't. Yu Narukami and his friends will make an appearance sometimes later. The only Tales characters that is part in the story are from Phantasia to Grace, those you mention will appear in future mission fics.**

 **doom2099 - Minoru Shiraishi is an anime-exclusive character from Lucky Star. I just changed his personality and made him badass in this fics.**

 **Anyway with that out of the way, let's get it on with the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 567-**

 **IS Academy, Japan**

It's been days since the school festival and the people of IS Academy went back to their daily lives. Yoshika Miyafuji has introduced herself to the students and staffs as a recent addition at the current mission of AWA. Though only Houki Shinonono and the AWA gang knew the real reason why Yoshika is here, and that is to keep an eye on Tsukuyomi, whom has been clinging to Chizuru Tachibana ever since arriving at the academy.

The past few days was pretty eventful aside from a few shenanigans from the morons. By request of his teachers, Ichika Orimura is drawn to an event where each of the girls are allowed to provide service for him for a limited amount of time. Initially, Houki stumbles while performing a Japanese tea ceremony to him, followed by Cecilia Alcott who plays billiards with him while wearing a bunny suit. Charlotte Dunois then serves Ichika some cookies while dressing as a poodle but is taken away for going too overboard on her service and Laura Bodewig play darts with him with some intimate items of hers as prizes. Before Lingyin Huang's turn, Tatenashi Sarashiki appears to join the party and teases Ichika wearing a cat suit, only turning into a brief fiasco. Before the end, Chifuyu Orimura appears dressing as a maid to serve him and it is revealed that it was all part of the birthday party they had prepared to him. When Kenji Kazama asked about which one of the girls acts he liked best, Ichika chooses Chifuyu's instead, causing the girls to get angry and attacks him for his stupidity.

Later that night after the party, we see Ichika walking around the school ground with a hand of his cheek.

"Oww... why are they so mad?'' Ichika asked in confusion as he walks past a streetlight. He then let's out a smile, "But... I guess it was fun.'' he admitted. Ichika then felt something behind him, he turns around to see someone standing from the darkness, "Who are you?'' he demanded. Slowly walking into the light was none other than Madoka Orimura as Ichika can't help but blink at her, "C-Chifuyu-nee?'' he asked in confusion.

"No." Madoka replied, "I am you, Ichika Orimura.'' she claimed with a sadistic smile.

Ichika was taken a back, "What?!" he exclaimed.

"You sure to take care of me last time." Madoka stated.

"Are you the one in Silent Zephyrus?!" he demanded.

"That's right.'' Madoka replied, "My name is Madoka Orimura." she introduced herself with a wide sadistic smile, "In order for me to remain as me, I must take your life!" she exclaimed as she pulled out a gun, much to Ichika's horror.

Suddenly, Madoka Kaname, in her magical girl uniform with a pink butterfly mask on her face, came out of nowhere and got in front of Ichika.

"Ichika!" Madoka K. shouted as she blocks the bullet using a riot shield, she then grabs a mini-grenade from her pouch, "Eat this, ya motherfucker!" she yelled throwing the explosive towards the other Madoka.

The grenade exploded but Madoka O. was protected by her projectiles as she click her tongue in annoyance, "Don't get in my way!" she demanded.

Madoka K. responded by charging towards Madoka O. and rammed her riot shield hard at her opponent, causing the black-haired girl to stumble backwards on the ground.

Madoka O. gritted her teeth as she got up, "Teme... you..." she tried to say something but was frozen at the sight in front of her. Madoka K. is glaring her with shrunken eyes, the pinkhead's soul-piercing glare was enough for the black-haired girl to realize that she's facing something that is out of her league. Madoka O. gritted her teeth and quickly transform into her IS, Silent Zephyrus, before flying away from them.

Madoka K. brought out her bow and began firing magical arrows towards the escaping girl, she kept on firing until her target is gone. "She got away.'' she muttered.

Ichika then walks right next to the pinkhead, "What was that all about?'' he asked in confusion as he turns at the remaining Madoka, "Thanks, Kaname-san. I thought I was a goner.'' he said in gratitude.

Madoka then transforms back to her school uniform and turns to Ichika with a smile, "No problem.'' she replied, "But who was that? And why is she attacking you?'' she asked.

Ichika rubs the back of his head, "Honestly... I had no idea.'' he replied.

Madoka raised an eyebrow before shrugging her shoulders, "Welp! What a night to celebrate your birthday.'' she mused, "First, you get an awesome birthday party then after that... someone wanted you dead.'' she stated, "It can't get any worse that.'' she said with a grin.

Ichika hung his head low, "I hate my life.'' he grumbled.

"Bow-chika-bow-wow." Madoka quipped, "But I'm glad I decided to ditch tonight's task to join the party.'' she admitted, "If not... you'd be dead by now.'' she pointed.

Ichika grimaced at that, "I guess so..." he said, "By the way... you said task? Is that the reason why the others aren't here right now?'' he asked.

Madoka nodded, "Yeah. Suguha, Ed, the Sniper, Gingka and Minoru aren't here today, those guys went to investigate an abandoned warehouse where the Silent Zephyrus and the Arachne was spotted before coming here." she explained.

"I see." Ichika replied with a look of concern, "I hope their investigation goes well." he said.

"Don't worry, they'll do just fine.'' Madoka reassured, "I think...'' she added.

Laura is then seen walking towards them, "Hey, what are you two doing out here?'' she asked.

The two turns to her, "Oh! It's a funny story.'' Madoka mused.

"So funny that I almost died." Ichika grumbled much to Laura's confusion.

 **-BREAK-**

 **Unknown Location, Somewhere in Japan**

Meanwhile at a warehouse located somewhere in Japan. Inside the warehouse, a few AWA personnel are seen investigating the place. The Sniper, Gingka Hagane and Minoru Shiraishi are seen walking around in area filled with crates while Edwin Horace "Ed" Hill and Suguha "Leafa" Kirigaya are seen inside a control room on the second floor.

Suguha, now Leafa, is currently in her ALO form which has bright green eyes and wears white and green clothes. She also has a white and green collar on her neck. She has long blond hair, often tied up with a flower-like hairband. Her hair bangs, however, are not tied up with her hair. Like all of the other players in ALO, her ears are quite long and pointy.

Ed is currently checking a computer for any information as Leafa spoke, "So... found anything?'' she asked.

Ed shook his head, "Nope! Nada! Zilch!" he replied.

Leafa let's out a sigh, "That's a problem.'' she muttered, "Okay, I'm going to meet with the others, call us if you found anything.'' she advised before the leaving the room.

"Okay.'' Ed replied.

"And try not to break the computer.'' Leafa added from the outside.

"Okay.'' Ed replied.

Meanwhile, we see the Sniper, Minoru and Gingka walking around the facility filled with crates, looking around for anything suspicious and whatever valuables they can get their hands on.

"Seriously, is that like, Russian? Scandinavian? Pig Latin?" Gingka asked.

"My family history ain't part of the deal." the Sniper replied.

"How do you even spell it?" Gingka asked again, "It sounded like 57 syllables." he pointed out.

"Well, you need a Mandarin keyboard to get it exactly right and the fifth letter is an emoji." the Sniper stated.

Minoru then stops walking, "Everyone, be quiet." he hushed, "Someone's coming." he claimed.

Then suddenly a figure appears on top of one craters, surprising them. The figure is slightly tall wearing an orange armor with a large visor. He wears an light-orange turtleneck muscle shirt underneath a dirty orange long-sleeve shirt and an orange SWAT armor, orange shoulder pads, dark-orange arm-sleeves and orange arm gauntlets, dirty orange pants with orange leg armors and tailcoat, and orange armored boots.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?!" the figure mused. His voice seems younger yet his tone is filled with sadism.

The Sniper pointed his rifle at him, "Who in the bloody hell are you?'' he demanded.

The figure cracks his knuckles, "The name is Francis.'' he introduced himself, "I'm a member of the Apostles of the New World." he added.

"Shit! An Apostle...'' Gingka cursed.

The Sniper narrowed his eyes, "State your rank?'' he demanded.

Francis tilts his head, "My rank?'' he asked before letting out a chuckle, "Not one to brag but... my current rank is a Knight.'' he claimed.

Both Sniper, Gingka and Minoru tensed when they heard his rank, this made them really uneasy. According to Damascus, each members of the Apostles are ranked based from their strength via chess standings. The King and Queen are obviously the strongest, the Knights comes in second and the Bishops is in third. The Rooks' feats are nowhere as near as the aforementioned ranks but can still be considered very strong and violent. The Pawns are weakest which mostly consists of minions and the occasional 'pawns'.

According to Damascus, the only people who can beat the Knights are the heavy hitters, such as Naruto Uzumaki and Nanoha Takamachi, and the three of them are no heavy hitters, so they had no chance in winning once they engage a battle against the Apostle member.

Their only option right now is to flee.

The three slowly backs away as the Sniper spoke, "I see...'' he mused keeping his weapon pointed at their enemy.

Francis tilts his head again, "Are you not gonna ask why I'm here?'' he asked in an amused tone.

"Yeah... we kinda know." Gingka replied, "You're an Apostle. You're only goal is to...'' he tried to say but got cut-off when Francis interrupted.

"... create chaos." Francis mused.

"Yeah... that.'' Minoru replied.

And with that, the three AWA personnel sprinted away from their enemy as Francis watches in amusement, "Hehehe... this is going to be entertaining.'' he mused before entering a silver-colored vortex.

Back in the control room, Ed is still checking on the computer when he noticed something. He then glances out through a large window and saw numerous silver-colored vortex popping out all around the facility, one by one.

"Link Portals? What are those things doing here?'' Ed asked in confusion.

Link Portals are silver-colored gateway but compare to other portals that connects two distant locations separated by space and time, the link portal only effects is at one location. For example in one house, a two link portals appeared in the kitchen and the living room, a moron then enters the portal in the kitchen, the moron then comes out from the portal at the living room.

Suddenly the Sniper, Gingka and Minoru came in running in the facility with a look of fear in their faces while Ed watches them in confusion.

"Run! Shit! Run!" Gingka cried in panic.

"Holy shit! This place is suddenly filled with Link Portals!" Minoru pointed out, "What the fuck is going on?!" he exclaimed in confusion.

"We'll talk about that later! We need to get out of here!" the Sniper stated.

The three then quickly hide themselves between two large crates, "Okay...'' Minoru panted, "... we need get Ed and Leafa first!" he said, "Once we done that, we must make haste before that guy start picking us off one by-" he stated when suddenly Francis punches right through the wall and grabs him by his throat, "-one!" he choked.

 **Get Ready for Battle! No Escape!**

 **FIGHT!**

 **(Play Vance Archer Theme - Black Fury by Jim Johnston)**

Francis then pulls Minoru forward, slamming his face into the wall, then steps back and kicks it away, sandwiching Minoru between the wall and a pile of crates.

Quickly, the Sniper raises his rifle and points it at Francis, but he darts forward, lifts the gun up just before he fires, then punches him in the stomach and flings him towards Gingka. The Sniper stumbles forward as he is thrown and his face rams right into Gingka's crotch, causing him to scream in pain. Suddenly, Francis barrels straight into them, crashing through a crate before flinging them into a pile of barrels, sending them scattering across the floor.

Minoru emerges from the sandwich crates as Leafa runs inside the place and encounters him, "Hey Minoru, what the heck is going on in there?" she asked in concern.

"You gotta help us!" Minoru replied in panic, 'We got an Apostle on the loose and he's out to get us!" he exclaimed.

Leafa is taken but understood the situation, "Okay! Do you have a have a plan?'' she asked.

Minoru nodded, "I got one!" he replied.

Back in the storeroom, as the Sniper and Gingka staggers to their feet, Francis kicks a barrel towards them. Gingka quickly ducks down and lets the barrel hit the Sniper before getting up and firing his battle rifle, but Francis rolls forward to avoid the bullets. He then grabs Gingka and the Sniper by their throats and smashes their heads together before knocking the Sniper away with some punches and kicks.

Gingka opens fire again but Francis knocks his rifle away and begins pounding on him with some powerful punches before knocking him to the floor, holding onto his right leg with one hand then raising her other in a fist, "Wait wait wait-!" Gingka cried in panic as Francis strikes Gingka really, really hard in the groin, then kicks him across the room, right into a crate. As he struggles to get up, he fells inside a Link Portal and he flies out the other end just as Francis knocks the Sniper aside, "O-ho o-ho..." Gingka cried on pain.

"Hey you!" Leafa called as she fires a boomerang-shape blade magic spell towards Francis. The Apostle ducks down as the spell zooms past him, Leafa then pulls out her sword, "Get away from my friends!" she demanded.

Francis let's out a chuckle, "This is going to be interesting." he claimed.

As Francis slowly approaches Leafa as the two stand off. Minoru is seen mounting himself atop a crate from afar, "Oh God, please don't let him see me..." he said as he aims his rocket launcher towards Francis.

Suddenly, a huge crate falls between Francis and Leafa, much to their surprise.

"Yes! I saved Leafa!" Ed cheered from the control room.

Leaga angrily looks at Ed, "Ed, what're you doing?" she called out, "You're messing up my plan with Minoru! I was supposed to distract this guy for him!" she yelled.

Francis turns around and saw Minoru on top of one crate, "YOU RATTED ME OUT, YOU BITCH!" he shouted in panic as he fires a rocket out, but Francis jumps aside, the rocket went inside a Link Portal, "Oh shit!" he cursed as the rocket flies out from another Link Portal towards him, "Oh shit!" he yelled as the projectile hits him throwing him into the air by the explosion, right into another Link Portal and out of the other end – straight into Francis who grabs him and kicks him into Leafa.

"Minoru!" Leafa called as Minoru hits her, sending them sprawling to the ground.

As Francis let's out a sadistic chuckle, the Sniper, Gingka, Minoru and Leafa slowly got up from the ground.

"What do we do, Sniper-san?" Leafa asked she held her sides.

The Sniper shook his head, "I don't know... I'm not an expert of hand to hand combat!" he replied.

Minoru adjusted his weapon, "Yeah, I noticed. Try harder!" he exclaimed.

"Hah!" Gingka cried as he holds up a 2x2 wood.

The four prepared themselves as Francis charges forward, snatches the Sniper's gun out of his grip, punches Leafa aside and kicks Minoru into another Link Portal as Francis turns to Gingka, "WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUU-" Minoru shouted as flies through a few Link Portals "-UUCK!" he finished. He exits the link portal and knocks right into Gingka, knocking him straight into another kick in the groin from the Apostle.

Francis slams Gingka onto the floor with his foot and raises up of what seems to be a crowbar, "I got a 2x4!" Gingka cried as he holds up the wood over his face as the Apostle hits him in the crotch with the crowbar, knocking him quite a distance.

Minoru stood up only to bit by Gingka, sending them crashing down to the floor, "Ouch!" Minoru cried in pain.

"Sorry!" Gingka replied.

The Sniper shook his head as he got up, "I really wish the Scout is here.'' he muttered as Francis punches him in the face and knocks him back towards Minoru and Gingka.

"I agree... we need Scout in this situations." Gingka stated.

The Sniper slowly got up, "He makes a good human shield." he stated.

Minoru noticed something, "Hey guys, look up there." he pointed out as a giant crate looms over Leafa and Francis.

"Uhh, what?" Leafa moaned as she saw the crate above her, she then turns towards the control room, "Hey Ed! Remember when I said not to help me? Forget that, I need you to help me. Right now!" she called out.

Ed pulls a lever as the crate drops, Leafa dives out of the way, Francis catches the crate, with the ground visibly cracking under his feet, "Did it work?'' she asked herself as she looks up and sees Francis holding the crate, making her frown, "Curses! It didn't work!" she exclaimed.

Francis then throws the crate towards the four, "We gotta get outta here!" Gingka cried in panic as he began scratching the wall.

"We'll be crushed!" Minoru shouted.

Leafa brought out her sword, "Don't worry guys, I got this!" she claimed as she channels magic through her blade, "Hyaaaa!" she shouted as she swung her blade and splits the crate but the two halves still hits the guys, covering them in medpacks.

"Ow! We were crushed!" Gingka groaned behind the crates.

Leafa turns to them, "Curses." she grumbled as Francis suddenly kicks her in the gut, making her gasp. She then glares at Francis, "Alright, you know what, that's it! Come here!" she snarled as she charges towards him.

Minoru walks out from behind the crate, "Oh thank God, thought I was a goner." he said, "Mister Sniper, where are you?" he called.

The Sniper pops up out of a pile of medpacks, "Rrr, what happened? I feel defeated, yet inexplicably rejuvinated!" he stated.

Leafa swings her sword out towards Francis but he dodges each swing and strikes Leafa's exposed parts. As Leafa thrusts her sword out, Francis grabs her arm, twists it, and then kicks her across the room, she skids across the ground and stops in front of the guys.

"Are you okay, Leafa?'' Minoru asked in concern.

Leafa slowly got up, "I'm fine...'' she replied as she began to stagger backwards, trips over a medpack and into Gingka.

"Hey, watch it- whoa-" Gingka cried as he tried to push Leafa forward, "Don't fall in the-" he shouted as they end up leaning against each other on either end of a Link Portal on the ground while Francis looks at a Link Portal next to him, "Hold still, hold still, I can see him. He's right over there by the other-" he tried to say when Francis puts his head through the link portal and emerges beneath him and Leafa, "Uh oh." he squeaked.

"Gingka, I see him." Leafa whispered.

Francis then punches Gingka in the crotch, "What is your problem with my balls?!" he cried miserably as he falls into the link portal.

This causes Leafa to loose balance, "Whoa, who-whoa, oh no!" she cried as she falls through the link portal and backs into Francis. The Apostles wraps both his arms around her waist before suplexing her and goes for the mount and starts punching her. Leafa immediately tries to block his punches by putting her arms over her face.

Minoru tries to position himself to fire at Francis, "Minoru, what're you waiting for?" the Sniper asked.

Minoru looks frightened, "I don't know! I might hit Leafa!" he exclaimed.

"Ow! Just shoot him, don't mind me!" Leafa shouted as she continues to endure Francis' fury of punches.

Gingka, cradling his balls, staggers into the line of fire, "Oww..." he moaned in pain.

"Gingka! Get out of the way!" Minoru called out.

Francis then kicks Leafa forward, knocking her into Gingka before grabbing her leg, pulling her back and punching him to the ground so hard she skids back towards the Sniper and Minoru.

"Ugh!" Leafa moaned in pain.

"You're all clear Minoru, now shoot this bastard!" the Sniper shouted.

"Fire in the hole!" Minoru yelled as he fires a rocket towards Francis, who takes off and leaps into a Link Portal, flipping out the other side and then running straight towards the four with the rocket still on his tail.

Leafa gritted her teeth, "Are you fucking kidding me? Run!" she shouted.

Leafa turns around and bumps into the Sniper and Minoru, accidentally dazing each other. Then Francis runs up and knocks all three of them down with a single punch before sliding right under Gingka's legs.

Ginga looks up and spots the rocket moving right towards him, "Oh God, not my ba-" he say as the rocket passes through his legs. He let's out a relieved look, "Oh thank God. I thought I was-" he says as he turns around, just as Francis leaps into another Link Portal on the floor as the missile flies past him and towards a pile of propane tanks, "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKED!" he screamed in slow motion as he began to run.

As the missile hits, the tanks ignite and jet towards the four like mini-rockets. Gingka is sent flying by a tank that hits him square in the groin while the others are knocked into the air by the tanks' explosions.

Meanwhile Francis rolls out the other side a link portal and watches as Leafa, the Sniper and Minoru come crashing down to the ground. Francis then approaches a cement barricade and carefully pushes it aside and soon pushes it a few more inches. He then waits as Gingka finally comes crashing down on top of it... crotch-first.

"Ooaaah!" Gingka let's out a painful squeal, "Why won't you just kill me?!" he cried as he slides off the barrier to the floor.

 **BREAK OUT!**

Francis turns and starts to walk towards the others when he heard some footsteps. He turns to his right to see Ed walking into view while emanating electricity all over his body. Francis let's out a sadistic chuckle, "Well, well, well! Wanna join your beaten friends?" he asked.

Ed responded by throwing a stun grenade, he then fires an electricity towards the grenade, making it explode in the process while producing a bright light which blinded Francis. When the light dies down, Ed and others are gone, leaving Francis all alone.

Francis clenched his fist, "Damn it! They all got away!" he said in disappointment.

Suddenly, another figure materialized behind Francis, "Francis, time to head back.'' he said with a deep voice. The new figure, a male, wears a dark-green cyber helmet with a light-green visor, a dark buttoned-tailed coat with light-green linings, and shoulder armor and pads over a light-green turtleneck, black pants, black boots, light-green armbands and black gloves.

Francis turns to him, "Mantis..." he said revealing the new figure's name, "... where have you been?'' he demanded.

"Retrieving all of the materials the others left in this place." Mantis replied.

"You could have help me, you know!" Francis snapped, "If you just joined the fray, those losers would have been dead!" he pointed out.

"Our task is to retrieve important materials." Mantis replied, "Not to waist our time with weaklings." he said as a red portal appears behind him, "Now let's go.'' he said before entering the portal.

Francis let's out a frustrated breath, "Fine...'' he muttered, "... the next time I see those losers, I'm gonna kill them.'' he claimed as he enters the red portal before it vanishes in thin air.

 **-BREAK-**

 **Unknown Location, Somewhere in Japan**

Meanwhile that night at an unknown location somewhere in Japan, we go to a large building where the Phantom Task secretly resides. We then go inside Madoka Orimura's room with the said girl lying on her bed clutching her locket, and around her bed are numerous pills and bottles scattered on the floor.

"I'm coming in, M." Squall Meusel spoke from outside of her room. The door opens and Squall enters, "Can you explain the unauthorized contact from the other day?" she asked but Madoka ignored her, "Your duty is to seize other countries' 'IS'.'' she reminded, "If you choose to act for any other reason...'' she says but was interrupted when Madoka is about to activate her IS on her. Squall responded by partially activating her IS as long mechanical clawed-tentacle grabs Madoka and pins her to the ceiling, Squall let's out a chuckle, "You always had good reflexes.'' she complimented as she deactivates her IS, dropping Madoka to the floor. "It doesn't matter whether you're Madoka Orimura or not. Right now we need you to be "M" of Phantom Task.'' she reminded.

"That's my intention until I settle the score.'' Madoka replied.

"Settle the score... with Ichika Orimura?'' Squall asked.

Madoka let's out a scoff, "He is no threat.'' she replied with a smile, "I can kill him anytime I want it." she claimed.

Squall let's out a hum, "Then I guess it's settling the score with Chifuyu Orimura?'' she pointed out. Madoka responded with a sadistic smile as Squall shrugs her shoulders, "Chifuyu Orimura, huh?'' she mused, "Since she no longer has an IS, I don't see how she could pose a challenge." she pointed out.

Madoka charges towards her and tries to hurt Squall, the voluptuous blonde jumps away from her. Madoka gave her a glare, "Don't underestimate me! You're no match her!" she exclaimed.

Squall shrugs her shoulders, "I guess I'll get some sleep.'' she said as she opens the door, stepping outside, "Lie low until your next mission.'' she advised.

"Understood." Madoka replied.

Squall smiled, "I like obedient girls." she said before shutting the door closed.

 **And that's it for today's chapter! Hope you all enjoy it after the long wait.**

 **These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Francis and Mantis are OCs of mine**

 **Next chapter... Ichika is once again roped into one of Tatenashi's ideas... for a good reason.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	8. Open Your Heart

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! The previous chapter was something I enjoyed writing, despite being delayed for a week, and I'm glad that everyone enjoys it.**

 **And now... to answer some questions.**

 **Number01BlazblueFan - Guy Cecil already made an appearance during the first Missions Fic. Characters from Blazblue and Under Night-in-Birth will make an appearance soon. As for RWBY, so far, only one character made an appearance, and it's Summer Rose.**

 **Synchro - the suggestion are interesting. I'll think about it.**

 **doom2099 - Madoka learning such words is thanks to her constant hanging out with Chizuru Tachibana and Oohori, which Homura describes as bad influence to her. Madoka wearing a mask is because she wants to fight alongside Izuku as a superhero. As for the Apostle's ranking, it does look similar from High School DxD, but it's inspiration is mostly from the anime, Marchen Awakens Romance.**

 **And with that out of the way, let's get it on with the new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 567-**

 **IS Academy, Japan**

It's been days since Ichika Orimura's birthday and the fiasco at the warehouse. After the Sniper told everyone what happened, everyone were alarmed that a strong member of the Apostles are in this world. The next day, Kenji Kazama, Natsu Dragneel, Monkey D. Luffy, Franky and Taichi "Tai" Yagami decided to visit the warehouse only to find it empty, the remains of the battle are still present but no signs of the Apostle itself.

They can only conclude that the Apostle has left this world but they can't be too sure.

Meanwhile Ichika was still thinking about Madoka Orimura and decided to talk about this with Chifuyu Orimura, he asks her about if there are more family members in their family, but she swiftly answers that he's the only one in her family then leaves as Maya Yamada discusses about the tag team matches.

During lunch Ichika receives a bento from Charlotte Dunois and eats it in the rooftop, Linyin Huang too shows up and gives him some food, and of course he notices that they are treating him very nicely which is why he asks them, and they bring up the topic about the tag team matches, which they ask for indirectly by asking him what type of partner do he prefer in the matches, and he too asked the two the same question.

Ichika goes back to room 1025 after his training and finds Tatenashi Sarashiki there who asks him to take care of her sister, she shows him then picture of her sister and then she then explains why he must pick her as a tag team partner, so he accepts and proposes that he should talk to her himself, and Tatenashi says yes, but she doesn't want him to mention her name.

Next morning Laura Bodewig greeted Ichika as soon as he got inside class 1, she then asks him if she could pick her as a partner, but due to the agreement with Tatenashi he declines her, which makes Laura attack him and he evades while Chifyu throws Laura and she manages to get back and tells Chifuyu that that is a problem between husband and wife, but Chifuyu then calls her a fool and she would never accept a rude girl as a sister-in-law, much to Laura's shock.

In the afternoon Ichika trains with Houki Shinonono, Houki flies off then Ichika fires at him, but she rendered his shot useless with one slash of the sword then fires at Ichika which made him evade quickly, but he was defeated. Just like the other girls, Houki too likes to team up with Ichika, and she though that she was the person Ichika spoke about, and the same thing happens with Cecilia Alcott. Houki talks with Cecilia in the changing room saying that she's on a good mood, after a short conversation Houki got off.

The next morning Ichika got to class 4 where Kanzashi is. He got to where Tatenashi's sister sits and asks her if she could be his tag team partner, but he got rejected coldly.

Later that night at the maintenance area, we see a girl working on an IS. The girl has blue hair and dark red eyes. Her hair curls inwards and is slightly longer, and has more petite body compared to her older sister. Her IS Academy uniform consists of the typical white and red blouse with two triangular hairpins on both sides of her head (right and left) and yellow leggings. She also wears a pair of glasses. This is Kanzashi Sarashiki, the younger sister of Tatenashi.

 _"It's not there yet, it's nowhere good enough."_ Kanzashi thought, _"Nee-san would've gotten far more than.''_ she thought when her the computer screen let's out an error sigh, much to her surprise. She turns off the computer and let's out a sigh, "If it weren't for the Byakushiki, I would've already caught up." she muttered.

"You seem to be having a trouble here, luv?'' a voice asked.

Kanzashi was completely startled by the sudden voice, she turns to her left to see Tsukuru Kagaku looking at her with a demented look, "I must say this is one interesting IS.'' she complimented with a psychotic grin, creeping the younger Sarashiki out, "You wouldn't mind if I lend a hand on fixing this machine?" she asked as she drew her face closer to Kanzashi, "I can make it a lot powerful than you expected.'' she claimed.

Before Kanzashi could reply, a hand swiftly hits the back of Tsukuru's neck, "OUK!" she squawked before loosing consciousness.

The said hand actually belongs to Shizune Takatsuki, whom is looking at Kanzashi with an apologetic look, "Sorry if this creature bothered you, Kanzashi-san.'' she said, "She has a habit of poking her head with other's business.'' she stated.

Duo Maxwell picks up the unconscious blonde, "Just ignore her offer, she is insane.'' he advised with a blank look.

And with that, Duo and Shizune left the maintenace carrying the unconscious Tsukuru out, leaving Kanzashi alone in bewilderment.

A few minutes later, Kanzashi goes out of the room and gets surprised by Ichika who was waiting for her, then he starts asking her again to partner up with her in the tournament. He continues to follow Kanzashi and calls her name, but she instantly says that he shouldn't call her by name, so Ichika says 'the girl over there!' after thinking, and then Kanzashi says that she'd rather be called by her name than what Ichika called her. Kanzashi asks him if why does he want to partner up with him, but remembering the promise with Tatenashi, he instantly changes the topic and says that he wants to see Kanzashi's personal IS which makes Kanzashi slap him.

In Room 1025 Ichika searches for info about the maintenance group then Tatenashi shows up, and asks him why is he doing that then he says that it is for Kanzashi's machine, he is thinking that he can ask help from them to fix Kanzashi's personal IS. Tatenshi says it's difficult since Kanzashi is trying to fix her IS herself and the reason behind that was Tatenashi fixed her IS herself. Tatenashi then asks how things going on and Ichika says that he got hit by Kanzashi which surprises Tatenashi since Kanzashi doesn't expend too much energy in anything pointless like that then she says that he has a chance.

Meanwhile in Kanzashi's room, she is seen watching a hero anime on her bed with the blanket, completely covering her. _"I hit him. Why did I do such thing?''_ she thought to herself.

 **-BREAK-**

The next day, news about Ichika asking Kanzashi as his partner spread like wildfire. At the training field, we see Cecilia training really hard with the clear intent of making Ichika regret for not choosing her as her partner. Down at the bleachers, we see the Engineer, Mina Ashido and Nisa watching he English blonde fly in the sky while shooting her targets.

"Woah... she's doing good.'' Nisa complimented.

"I don't think so... she's getting too aggressive in her training." the Engineer pointed out, "She needs to keep a clear head or else, she'll hurt herself.'' he stated.

"Can you blame her for being aggressive?" Mina replied, "Ichika didn't choose her as a partner for the tournament! Of course, she'll get mad!" she exclaimed.

"But Ichika has the right to choose who he wants to partner with.'' the Engineer argued, "These girls can't control every decision he makes in his life.'' he stated.

Mina crosses her arms, "Try telling that to Cecilia." she said. Then from behind, we see Linyin, in her IS, flying out from the launch pad, "And to her.'' she added.

The Engineer let's out a sigh, "And they ask why I'm not married yet.'' he muttered.

Much like Cecilia and Lingyin, Charlotte and Laura shares the same feelings as the others, both are training hard to make sure Ichika regrets not choosing them. Houki too feels the same as the others as she is seen in the dojo where she almost swings her blade, but is stopped when Tatenashi showed up and touches her breasts and then after releasing her asks her to partner up with her. Tatenashi then scans Houki, where after she scans her she says that her breasts are slightly bigger than hers (Tatenashi).

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile in the school hallways, we see Kenji and Chizuru Tachibana walking together while having a much important heated discussion.

"Chizuru! Can you do something about Yoshika?" Kenji asked, "Her jealous reactions whenever you're with another girl is creeping us out!" he exclaimed.

Really important heated discussion.

"Hey! If there's anyone to blame here, it's Tsukuyomi!" Chizuru argued, "No matter how many times that I told her that Yoshika is my girlfriend, she still keeps flirting with me!" he exclaimed.

Kenji let's out a groan, "What the hell happened to Yoshika? She used to be such a sweet girl.'' he stated.

"Jealousy that is." Chizuru grumbled.

The two then saw Kanzashi and Ichika running in the hallways with the former being chased by the latter.

"Hold up, Kanzashi-san!" Ichika called out.

"Stop following me!" Kanzashi shouted back.

The two then ran pass Kenji and Chizuru who could only watch them in amusement for the latter and annoyance for the former.

Chizuru let's out a chuckle, "Hehe... Ichika is sure are persistent in having her as his partner." he mused.

"Can he just leave her alone? It's clear that the girl isn't interested in partnering with him.'' Kenji stated indecorously.

Chizuru shook his head, "Easier said that done.'' he replied, "Tatenashi asks Ichika to have that girl as his partner.'' he pointed out, "And for what I don't know.'' he admitted.

"Hey dudes." a voice called.

Kenji and Chizuru turns around to see Dan Gotanda walking towards them. Some girls can't help but gawked at the sight of Dan... come on, face it! Despite Dan's slacker appearance, he is actually pretty good looking.

"Dan? What are you doing here'' Chizuru asked in surprise.

"Sasuke and I decided to take a break from gathering information." Dan replied, "Sasuke is currently at the Flying Sunny right now while I decided to visit Ichika." he stated, "But he seems busy at the moment.'' he pointed out, "What's up with that?'' he asked with a grin.

"Ichika is trying to get that girl to become his partner for the upcoming tournament for a while." Chizuru replied.

Dan let's out a whistle, "Really? I thought he was asking her to become his girlfriend." he mused.

"Why are you so adamant on Ichika getting a girlfriend?'' Kenji asked indecorously.

"Dude! My sister has a crush on Ichika!" Dan exclaimed, "Ichika may be my best friend but my sister is off limits!" he explained.

"Dan... Ichika is dense as a rock." Kenji pointed out, "You don't have to worry about Ichika becoming your sister's girlfriend." he stated with a blank look.

Chizuru rolls her eyes, _"Like you now a thing about Ichika."_ he thought.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that day, Ichika goes to the arena where Kanzashi is flight testing her IS called Uchigane Niigata which he soon noticed. As Kanzashi continues to fly while checking the stats of her IS, the leg boosters began to fail causing her to loose control.

"Reaction control isn't working!" Kanzashi exclaimed as she rapidly types her fingers at the holographic keyboards, "What's going on?!" she cried as she began to fall down in a fast phase.

Ichika jumps off the barricade, "Come forth, Byakushiki!" he called as he quickly transforms into his IS and quickly flew towards her.

As Kanzashi continues to fall, she can only think about her sister, "Onee-chan..." she muttered, "No... no..." she cried, "You're still that far head of me?'' she said, "I'm... hopeless...'' she admitted closing her eyes.

"Kanzashi!" Ichika calls out and managed to catch her before she hits the ground.

However their collision was sudden and strong that it sends them stumbling down the ground before hitting the wall, creating a large dent and almost cracking the back of Ichika's head once more.

Kanzashi opens her eyes and saw Ichika gritted his teeth in pain, "O-Orimura-kun!" she cried in concern.

Ichika let's out a chuckle, "I really felt that one." he said painfully.

"Umm...'' Kanzashi spoke.

"Kanzashi-san, are you okay?'' Ichika asked with a smile.

"Huh? Y-Yeah...'' Kanzashi stuttered in reply.

"That's good to hear.'' Ichika said.

"Hey! Are you two all right?" a voice asked. The two looks up to see Sunset Shimmer and Sting Eucliffe at the audience area, "That was a pretty bad crash.'' Sunset pointed out in concern.

"You seem to enjoy hurting yourself on a daily basis, Ichika.'' Sting pointed out with a grin.

Ichika facefaulted, "Shut up.'' he replied.

Later the four are seen inside the maintenance area with Ichika looking at a holographic screen, "Well, it doesn't really come a a surprise, but we'll have to submit an explanation.'' he stated with a smile.

"Through handwriting or using Microsoft Word?'' Sting asked.

"Either way... the explanation needed to be in 800 words." Ichika replied with a blank look.

Kanzashi then spoke, "Um... it was my fault." she admitted.

Ichika rubs the back, "Don't worry about it.'' he reassured, "It was your IS malfunctioning, so it's not your fault." he said.

"What important is that no one is seriously hurt." Sunset pointed out.

"Umm... tha... thank you.'' Kanzashi spoke, "Thank you for saving me." she said in gratitude.

"No worries... I was just doing the right thing." Ichika replied as Kanzashi looks down, "What's wrong?" he asked.

Kanzashi looks away, "Nothing." she replied.

"Anyway, aren't you hungry?" Ichika asked, 'Let's grab something to eat." he suggested.

"O-Okay...'' Kanzashi replied.

Ichika turns to Sting and Sunset, "What about you two?'' he asked.

Sunset waves her hand, "Nah! We already eat.'' she replied.

Ichika shrugs his shoulders, "That's fine, I'll see you two later." he said before leaving the maintenance area with Kanzashi, leaving the two alone.

Sunset then spoke, "I was really wondering why Ichika chose that girl as his partner at first.'' she said, "But I guess he is helping her with something.'' she claimed.

"That's a good thing... plus in this way, Ichika doesn't have to stick around with the usual girls." Sting stated, "The bad thing is... said girls are now out for his blood." he pointed out with a blank look.

"Now that's concerning." Sunset replied.

 **-BREAK-**

Later in the school's cafeteria, we see Ichika and Kanazashi at one table. Ichika then asks Kanzashi to try his chicken nanban, which he feeds her. Ichika then asks for a piece of tempura from her, but she declines; In class 1-4 Kanzashi daydreams about what happened and about Ichika, and him asking her to partner up with him, without realizing that the man in front of her is the true Ichika, not an illusion. Ichika then jumps in joy after getting Kanzashi accept his plea.

Meanwhile, Houki is seen training with Tatenashi and thanks her for it, and Tatenashi then drags her to the shower and while they are showering Houki thinks of her older sister. Seeing that Houki seems to be thinking of something, Tatenashi asks and then she replies that she is thinking of her sister. Tatenashi then asks if she's keeping her distance with Tabane and she answers that she isn't and she's thankful that she gave her, her IS. Then their conversation about their sisters whom they can't understand continues. In the end Tatenashi reassures Houki that her older sister loves her.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that night at the maintenance area, we see Ichika and Kanzashi sitting on the floor, right next to the latter's IS. The two have already submitted their application for the tournament and is currently finding a way to fix Kanzashi's IS.

"Hey, let's ask for the maintenance students help for tomorrow." Ichika suggested, "We don't have much time until the tag matches. That'll be the safest way.'' he stated.

"Y-Yeah, we can do that." Kanzashi replied.

Ichika smiled as he stood up, "Shall we go home now, Kanzashi-san?'' he asked as she looks at him, "What's the matter?'' he asked.

Kanzashi stood up with her cheeks burning red, "Y-You can drop the "-san".'' she said, "Just... just call me Kanzashi!" she exclaimed before running out of the room.

"What was that all about?'' Ichika asked in confusion.

"It means that she is now more comfortable of you calling that girl by her name." a voice answered. Ichika turns around to see Dan standing behind him, much to his shock, "Yo! Ichika!" Dan greeted with a grin.

Dan? What are you doing here?!" Ichika asked in shock and confusion.

Dan gave him a grin, "Would you believe if I tell you that I'm now a student of the AWA?'' he pointed out.

"WHAAATTT?!" Ichika exclaimed in shock.

 **-BREAK-**

The next day at the maintenance area, Ichika and Kanzashi were joined by a group of four girls, among these girls is Honne Nohotoke.

The second girl has blue eyes, wears glasses and has dark brown hair attached in a short ponytail. She is currently wearing her standard IS uniform. This is Mayuzumi Kaoruko.

The third girl has brown eyes and has a neck-length dark-blue frizzy hair. She is currently wearing her standard IS uniform. This is Belle Lavitz.

The fourth girl has waist-length dark hair and has sleepy brown eyes. She is currently wearing her standard IS uniform. This is Sayuri Momoka.

"Hey~" Kaoruko greeted with a smile.

"We're here to help out!" Honne cheered.

"Thanks for coming everyone." Ichika said in gratitude with a bow.

Kaoruko gave him a wink, "Orimura-kun, you're gonna go out with me for a day in return for this." she claimed with a smile, much to Ichika's surprise.

Honne then made her way towards Kanzashi, "Kan-chan!" she cheered.

"Honne, sorry about the short notice.'' Kanzashi apologized.

"Why are you apologizing? I'll do my best to help you today!" Honne exclaimed in excitement.

"Thank you.'' Kanzashi replied in gratitude.

Kaoruko crosses her arms, "All right!" she said, "We don't have much time, so let's get to work!" she ordered.

And with that, everyone began on working on Kanzashi's IS... except for Ichika whom is still figuring out of what he should do.

"Orimura-kun, bring me the jumbo spanner and the high-frequency cutter!" Kaoruko ordered.

"O-Okay!" Ichika replied.

"Data scanner and ultrasonic wave checker, please!" Sayuri ordered.

'R-Right away!" Ichika replied.

"Orimura, get me something to drink!" Belle ordered.

"Okay!" Ichika replied.

"Orimu, grab a cookie for me!" Honne cheered.

"Okay!" Ichika replied.

"Get me a bottle of shampoo from the student store!" Kaoruko ordered.

"That has nothing to do with this!" Ichika cried.

Well... at least, he's doing a good job as an errand boy.

As night time came, everyone successfully fixed Kanzashi's IS.

Kaoruko wipes the sweat on her forehead, "Wooh! That should do!" she mused.

Honne and Sayuri then shared a high-five, "Yay!" the former cheered.

Kanzashi gave them a bow of gratitude, "Thank you so much." she said, "I-I couldn't do it by myself." she admitted, "Really... thank you so much.'' she said as everyone gave her a smile.

"No worries.'' Kaoruko replied, "We're all friends and classmates.'' she said with a smile, "All right, we'll be on our way then." she said.

"Orimu, please take care of the clean-up!" Honne reminded cheerfully.

And with that, the four girls left the maintenance area, leaving Ichika and Kanzashi alone. Ichika turns to her with a smile, "That worked out well.'' he said.

Kanzashi smiles back, "Yeah, thanks to them." she replied.

"Let's give our best in the tournament, Kanzashi.'' Ichika encouraged.

Kanzashi nodded, "Yeah.'' she replied.

 **-BREAK-**

After taking a bath, Ichika is surprised by Tatenashi who is asking for a massage which he does after Tatenashi lies down. Tatenashi starts a new topic by saying that he's on good terms with his sister which makes Ichika ask why she asked that. She replies that Chifuyu is especially strict on him. She then says that he is special to Chifuyu since she's hard on him after having a short conversation.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile we see Kenji walking through the dorm's hallway alongside a young woman while having a conversation. The young woman has a slim figure with a below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. Due to her always adopting such fashion, her hair seems to have adapted to it, with the hair on her forehead remaining pointed upwards even when not tied. She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. She is currently wearing a a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. She also wears high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist. This is Mirajane Strauss, a mage from Fairy Tail.

"I really appreciate that you came all the way here, Mirajane.'' Kenji said in gratitude, "I really need someone extremely responsible to keep the guys in line.'' he stated, "Men... everyone here loves to give me a headache.'' he grumbled.

Mirajane giggled, "I'm just glad that I could help you guys.'' she replied, "Besides... I need to keep an eye on Yoshika. She's been acting a lot strangely as of late.'' she pointed out.

Kenji shivered, "Men... who knew the sweet and innocent Yoshika would act creepily at times whenever she gets jealous." he muttered, "Her level of jealousy is almost on par with Yuno." he pointed out referring to the resident psychopath from Class 3.

"I wouldn't say Yoshika is acting like Yuno though." Mirajane replied. Before Kenji could reply, Kanzashi ran pass them with tears in her eyes, "Ara~ Who is that girl?'' she asked,

"That's Kanzashi Sarashiki." Kenji replied, "What's up with her running around all of a sudden?'' he asked indecorously when noticed a bag of mini cakes on the floor, "What's this?'' he asked picking up the bag of mini cakes.

"She was crying." Mirajane pointed out in concern.

Kenji narrowed his eyes, "I got a bad feeling about this." he muttered.

Meanwhile, Kanzashi locked herself in her room, she was panting heavily as she grovels on the mat, she then began to sob and cry. She just discovered that Ichika helping her was all her sister's doing from the start.

Men... that stings.

 **And that's it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **These are the character that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Kanzashi Sarashiki, Kaoruko Mayuzumi, Belle Lavitz and Sayuri Momoka are from Infinte Stratos**

 **Mirajane Strauss from Fairy Tail**

 **Note: Both Belle and Sayuri made an appearance in episode 8 of Infinite Stratos Season 2. However, unlike Shizune and the others, they were not named, so I decided to give them a name for individuality.**

 **Next chapter... the tag tournaments begins but chaos will once again interrupt things!**

 **Until then paalam!**


	9. Requirements of a Hero

**And I'm back with a new chapter! Glad everyone enjoyed the previous chapter which includes the inclusion of Kanzashi and Mirajane. This month of October got me excited with animes like Sword Art Online: Alicization, Fairy Tail: Final Series, Toaru Majutsu no Index Season 3, Kishuku Gakkou no Juliet and Radiant airing this month and video games like WWE 2k19, Call of Duty: Black OPs 4 and of course, Red Dead Redemption 2 out this month has filled me with brim!**

 **Number01BlazblueFan - the other Sailor Senshi will make an appearance later. The Devilman characters are intriguing but I'm stuck on which version should I include in my fics. Sorry, a Mission Arc with God of War is really interesting but I already had plans for the next mission fics.**

 **doom2099 - Yuno Gasai along with her wimp, Yukiteru made their debut at AWA Stories as part of Class 3. Esdeath hasn't made an appearance yet but she is part of AWA. Kotonoha is also part of AWA and oddly enough, the first character from School Days to appear in the AWA fics is Taisuke Sawanaga whom is part of the Loser's Club. Kurumi will appear in future Date A Live Mission Fics.**

 **And with that out of the way, let's get this chapter started!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 567-**

 **IS Academy, Japan**

It is another a fine day at the IS Academy and today, the school will be holding out the IS Tag Team Tournament which got everyone hype.

Though not everyone...

Meanwhile at the launch pit, Kanzashi Sarashiki is seen thinking about what happened last night when she saw her sister talking to Ichika Orimura. Ichika got to class 1-4 just to find that Kanzashi isn't there. The tag team tournament opens with a ceremony where Tatenashi Sarashiki says that the day was for the personal IS users to show their skills. Ichika set out to find Kanzashi there, but she wasn't in the opening ceremony. Ichika goes around finding her, but he is still unable to find her. Tatenashi then announces the match schedules, that clearly showed that Houki Shinonono with Tatenashi's first opponents are Ichika and Kanzashi.

Meanwhile at another launch pit, we see Kenji Kazama, Minoru Shiraishi, Izuku Midoriya and Dan Gotanda are seen sitting on the floor playing cards while Mirajane Strauss and Yoshika Miyafuji are seen talking while sitting on top of large crates.

Dan turns to Minoru, "Hey, Minoru. Got any fours?'' he asked with a cheeky grin.

"Go fish.'' Minoru replied with a blank look.

"Hey, Kenji. Who do you think will win today's tag team tournament?'' Izuku asked.

Kenji let's out a grumble snort, "Not interested." he replied, "I couldn't care less for a tournament about flying tin-cans fighting each other." he claimed.

"Why?'' Izuku asked as he kept his eyes on his cards.

Kenji threw his cards on the floor, "Simple... I never liked IS... never once, never will.'' he admitted.

"I win!" Dan cheered.

Minoru hung his head low, "Aw... crap.'' he grumbled.

As the four boys continues to play cards, Mirajane and Yoshika are having a conversation, "All I'm saying is... that you have the every right to get jealous but your jealous reactions are scaring everyone.'' Mirajane stated.

"I know that! It's just that... those bitches has the nerve to flirt with Chizuru even though they know he has a girlfriend!" Yoshika growled as she tightens her grip at the edge of the crate she is sitting on, slowly crushing it.

Mirajane let's out a sigh, "This is harder than I thought." she stated.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile we see Ichika running around the school's corridors still looking for the missing Kanzashi, whom is sulking at the launch pit.

"Kanzashi!" Ichika called out, "Did she go to the pit?'' he asked himself.

Suddenly, he heard a loud explosion as the ground began to shake, "What the fuck was that?" he exclaimed as several holographic warning signs pops out from ceiling.

Back at the launch pit, we see Minoru checking out some stuff behind the crates as Dan watches him.

"Minoru, what are we looking for?" Dan asked.

"Power cells, batteries, anything." Minoru replied.

"How is a power cell different from a battery?" Dan asked indecorously.

"Dan, this is not the time!" Minoru exclaimed.

Suddenly, they heard loud explosions followed by a small shake of the ground and gun shots from the outside as Kenji and Izuku stood up from the floor.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Izuku asked.

Minoru let's out a sigh, "Yeah... I did..." he replied grabbing his Blaster Launcher.

"Come on guys, this could be another invasion plot by those bitches from Phantom Task.'' Kenji stated picking up his suitcase, "Yoshika, Mirajane! Go assist the staffs in evacuating the students in this school!" he ordered earning a nod from the two as they made their way out of the pit, "The rest will follow me outside, we're taking down whatever causes that explosion.'' he said as they all ran out from the pit to the arena.

Dan brought out his gun, "Aren't we supposed to run away from explosions?" he asked before following them.

At the control room, we see Maya Yamada and Chifuyu Orimura monitoring the situation as images of red-colored IS pops out on the screen.

Chifuyu narrowed her eyes, "What are those?'' she asked with her arms crossed.

"It looks like the same unmanned type that showed up before." Maya replied, "No, they're actually upgraded versions." she clarified.

"How many?'' Chifuyu asked.

"Five! They emerged at each arena's pit.'' Maya replied, "The students with personal IS', who were standing by, are being attacked!" she reported.

Chifuyu gritted her teeth, "Damn! Too soon!" she cursed, "All instructors must prioritize the student's evacuation." she stated, "All combat-capable instructors must prepare for deployment!" she advised.

"Understood!" Maya replied.

Chifuyu narrowed her eyes, _"You're pretty bold but don't underestimate us!_ " she thought referring to Phantom Task.

 **Get Ready for Battle! No Escape!**

 **FIGHT!**

 **(Play Infinite Stratos OST - The Battle of IS)**

Meanwhile at one arena, we see Lingyin Huang trading shots with an unmanned IS, Lingyin fires a beam towards the IS but it nothing, much to her shock,

"What's up with this?'' Lingyin asked in shock.

"Ling! Get back!" Cecilia Alcott shouted as she fired several shots towards her target but misses.

The unmanned IS then aims it's cannon towards the two and fires a powerful shot, making the two widen their eyes in horror. Fortunately for them, Tai, in his Kamen Rider form, appears to save them.

Tai brought out a large shield, "Oh no you don't!" he exclaimed as his shields blocks the attack, rendering the shot useless. The Kamen Rider turns to the girls, "Are you girls okay?'' he asked.

Cecilia let's out a sigh of relief, "That was a close call." she muttered.

"Oi! We could've taken the hit you know!" Lingyin exclaimed.

"You're welcome." Tai replied sarcastically.

Meanwhile at another arena, Laura Bodewig is busy locking blades with another unmanned IS however the machine managed to push her blade away leaving her open for any attacks, the IS then aims it's cannon to her, charging up a powerful shot.

"Laura! Get behind me!" Charlotte Dunois shouted as she arrived just in time to block the shot aimed towards Laura.

"Charlotte!" Laura called back.

However the continuous shot is pushing Charlotte backwards, "Ngh... too... too powerful...'' she said with gritted teeth.

Fortunately for them help has arrived, "YEEEAAAAHHH!" Franky shouted as he charges towards the IS and quickly attacks with a shoulder-tackle which sends the humanoid machine stumbling to the side.

"Franky-san!" Charlotte called out with a smile.

"All right girls! Let's take this creep-o down all together!" Franky said with a grin.

Charlotte and Laura nodded, "Hai!" they replied in unison.

Meanwhile at the launch pit, Kanzashi stood wondering what's going on when another unmanned IS descended down before her, much to her horror. _"Wh-what's going on?''_ she asked as the machine approaches her, _"No... help me... somebody..."_ she cried, "ORIMURA-KUN!" she called out.

On cue, Ichika, in his IS, blasted himself down from the ceiling and attacks the IS. He uses his blades to push the machine back, "Kanzashi! Are you okay?'' he asked.

"O-Orimura-kun!" Kanzashi replied.

"Activate your IS or your going to get caught in the crossfire!" Ichika advised. Kanzashi nodded in response and quickly activated her IS, Uchigane Niigata while the unmanned IS began to fire shots at Ichika pushing him back, 'These shots are... powerful...'' he grunted.

Kanzashi watches him in worry, "I... I... I want to...'' she said before making a face of determination, "I want to fight alongside with you!" she exclaimed as a naginata materialized on her right hand, she quickly charges forward and stabs the IS on it's sides.

"Let's push it out and get some distance!" Ichika suggested.

Kanzashi nodded and with all their might, they managed to push the IS out of the launch pit towards outside where they have a lot more space to battle.

As Ichika and Kanzashi takes on this Golem, meanwhile at the other arena, Tatenashi and Houki busy fending off another Golem. Tatenashi stabs one of the Golems and with the help of Houki she pushes the Golem further. Tatenashi then uses the lance of Mysteltain by focusing the water on her lance and stabs the Golem further while saying that Houki who is helping her, however her attack which causes a large explosion, wounding her on the process.

As the smokes clears out, Tatenashi is seen lying on a debris with a bloodied face, Houki ran towards her, "Senpai! Hang in there!" she cried in worry.

Tatenashi weakly opens her left eye, "Hehe... I told you... I'm immortal...'' she joked weakly.

"Houki!" a voice called.

Houki turns around to see Izuku, Kenji, Dan and Minoru running towards them, "Izuku-kun!" she called out with a smile seeing her brother figure.

"Woah! What happened to Sarashiki?'' Dan asked in shock at Tatenashi's current state.

"Senpai made a risky move and now she's wounded because of it.'' Houki explained.

"Hehe... but it was worth the risk... the Golem is destroyed..." Tatenashi pointed out at the wrecked IS.

"While I commend you for taking the risk, you're sitting out from the rest of the fight." Kenji stated as he turns to Houki, "Can you still fight, Houki?'' he asked.

Houki nodded, "Hai. I'm good to go.'' she replied.

"I'll stay here and patched up, Sarashiki-san.'' Izuku volunteered, "I learned medical ninjutsu from Tsunade-san back at the academy, so might as well put it into good use." he stated.

Kenji nodded, "All right guys, let's go!" he said.

"Good luck... everyone...'' Tatenashi said with a weak smile.

Back in the control room, Maya and Chifuyu watches the events through the computer screen.

"Detecting some kind of unknown energy coming from the arm of the enemy IS!'' Maya pointed out, "Experiencing problems with the shield barrier deployment!" she stated, "Absolute defense has been nullified!" she exclaimed.

Chifuyu gritted her teeth, "I guess that's an anti-IS IS, huh?'' she muttered.

Back at the arena, the Golem opens fire as Ichika dives aside to avoid the hit. The Golem charges towards him with it's blade raised, but Kanzashi whips out her naginata and parries the blow. Ichika then slices the unmanned IS in the shoulder but the Golem cloaks itself and ducks aside. Both Ichika and Kanzashi stops and glances around the sky. Ichika then spots a cloud being shifted in one side, he then throws the blade towards the movement. As it hits, the Golem uncloaks and let's out a spark of electricity. Ichika raises his battle rifle and opens fire, but the Golem shoots a grenade out and sends Ichika flying towards Kanzashi as they crashes down to the ground.

Kanzashi slowly got up as the Golem descends down on them but suddenly, Kenji, Houki, Dan and Minoru comes charging in towards the IS, gaining it's attention.

"Attack!" Kenji shouted transforming his suitcase into a machine gun.

"Get him!" Minoru ordered.

"We're gonna fuckin' die!" Dan cried with a terrified voice.

As they charge, all four opens fire while throwing grenades at the same time, but the Golem slams it's hand into the ground, summoning a domed energy shield around it that blocks the explosions. It then leaps out through an opening at the top and fires at Dan and Houki who quickly roll out of the way. Minoru then raises his Blaster Launcher up and fires at the Golem.

"Fire in the hole!" Minoru shouted.

The Golem nimbly flips over the rocket and crashes down in front of Minoru, slicing his launcher in half with it's large claws. Houki takes out her sword and swings it at the Golem, but it blocks the blow and knocks her aside. Kenji raises his suitcase-machine gun and fires, but the Golem blocks that as well.

In a rare act of bravery, Dan suddenly pounces onto the Golem's back and grabs it by the neck, throwing it off-balance, "Yah! Ah, ah, ah, this guys like a bear!" he commented as the IS grabs Dan and throws him off, but as it fails to notice that Dan snatches a few pieces of it's armor, exposing it's core, "Yoink!" he cried as he was thrown aside.

With the Golem now with less armor on it, Kenji charges forward to tackles it but the IS swatted him to the ground then grabs him by the leg. The orange-haired architect fires again but the Golem dodges. It then swings Kenji around twice and flings him into Dan and Minoru, sending them crashing to the ground.

"Ow, dammit!" Kenji cursed.

Suddenly, Houki comes out and impales the Golem's chest with her sword, "Take this!" she shouted as she tries to push her blade deeper on the IS' chest.

Meanwhile, Ichika gets up right next to Ichika, whom is still lying on the ground.

"Ichika! Come on, she needs help!" Kenji exclaimed.

"Guys, I can't fight this thing by myself!" Houki cried from the background.

Ichika gritted his teeth, "Just give me a minute and I'll be back up!" he replied.

Kenji then turns to Kanzashi, "Miss Kanzashi, I hate to break this to you but your sister is injured." he said making her gasp in shock, "She's at the other arena right now getting treated by Izuku." he reassured, "Go and see her, we'll take things from here." he instructed.

Kanzashi nodded and quickly fled off to the other arena, meanwhile the Golem swipes Houki down to the ground, with her sword deactivating and falling to the ground as well. A round of buckshot suddenly hits Golem's armor, it then spots Kenji pointing his suitcase-machine gun out.

"Come here, you big son of a bitch!" Kenji challenged.

With a loud spark, the Golem moves towards Kenji as the young man steps closer, firing his shotgun with each step but the IS's overshield withstands each hit.

Meanwhile, Dan and Minoru watches the spectacle with confused looks, "What's he doing?" the former asked.

"It looks like he's killing himself." Minoru pointed out.

"Oh no!" Dan cried in concern.

Meanwhile at the other, Kanzashi is seen kneeling down next to Tatenashi, whom is now patched up thanks to Izuku. For a boy who gets himself injured a lot whenever he uses his quirk, he sure knows how to exact first aid on others.

"Oneesan...'' Kanzashi whispered.

Tatenashi opens her eyes, "Ah... I don't know how many years has been since anyone called me that.'' she stated with a smile.

Izuku stood up, "She's going to be fine, I managed to heal her wounds but she still needs to rest." he explained.

"Thank you very much.'' Kanzashi said in gratitude, "Oneesan... I'm... I'm a coward..." she admitted.

"It's okay.'' Tatenashi replied, "You may be weak or dirty, a cheat or disgraceful... but you're human.'' she said with a smile.

"Oneesan...'' Kanzashi spoke.

"So, Kanzashi, you need to accept your weaknesses.'' Tatenashi advised, "If you accept them, you can stand.'' she claimed, "Because..." she trails.

"... I'm human?'' Kanzashi finished.

"That's right." Tatenashi replied, "Besides, your the little sister that I'm proud of." she added with a smile.

Kanzashi smiles back, "Yeah." she replied.

Izuku then turns towards the other arena, "Well... guess I should go and help the others.'' he stated.

Kanzashi stood up, "I'll help too." she claimed.

"Wait.'' Tatenashi called as she handed her sister a small item, 'Take this charm.'' she said, "Use it when you really need it.'' she advised.

"An Aqua Crystal?'' Kanzashi exclaimed in surprise.

"Good-luck, freshman." Tatenashi said as her sister nodded in response.

Back at the arena, Kenji continues to fire his suitcase-machine gun towards the Golem, Houki and Ichika then joins the fight by firing shots towards the already distracted IS.

"The core is exposed guys!" Minoru pointed out, "Shoot it!" he exclaimed.

"Easier said than done!" Ichika shouted back.

Suddenly, Izuku arrives at the scene while leaving a trail of green sparks behind him, he then comes in quick for the attack, "Detroit... SMAAAASSSHH!" he bellowed as he punches the Golem which sends the machine crashing down.

"Izuku!" Houki exclaimed in delight.

Golem slowly got back up before flying towards the sky, Izuku then turns around, "Kanzashi-san! Do it!" he shouted.

"Hai!" Kanzashi shouted in reply as she glares at the Golem, "Lend me you power, Uchigane!" she cried as she fires numerous missiles, one has Tatenashi's charm attached on it, towards the hostile IS.

The missiles hits the IS causing a large explosion, however despite that, the IS remains intact aside from loosing it's arms. But one could notice the charm stuck on it's core.

"It's time to use the charm!" Tatenashi said as she snaps her fingers. And with that, the charm exploded alongside the core and the IS, thus finally defeating it, "Y-Yay!" she cheered weakly.

 **BREAK OUT!**

"Oh yeah! We did it!" Dan cheered out loudly.

Minoru let's out a sigh, "Wooh! Thank God!" he stated.

Kenji and Izuku shared a fist bump as Ichika, Houki and Kanzashi smiles at each other. Meanwhile at the other arena, we see a downed IS Golem trying to get up only for it's core to destroyed when Tai steps on it.

"That takes care of that!" Tai mused. He turns around and marches his way towards Lingyin, "I do believe this is the part where you guys say 'thank you'.'' he demanded making Lingyin and Cecilia backs away from nervously.

"Oi! Tai!" a voice called.

The three turns around to see Franky, Charlotte and Laura walking towards them, "Hey, Franky! I see you also defeated the other IS.'' he pointed out with a grin.

"IT WAS SUUUUUPPPPEERRR!" Franky cheered as he struck a pose making Charlotte and Laura giggle.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that day, the sun is about to set as Tatenashi wakes up in the infirmary where Tatenashi was waiting for her. They soon started a normal conversation with each other and which made Tatenashi wonder how many years they haven't talked like that and she also thinks to thank Ichika. Kanzashi then says sorry to Tatenashi saying that she is a terrible sister, but Tatenashi says that she is her precious sister.

Meanwhile back in the control room, Maya informs Chifuyu that they were advanced versions of the past unmanned ISes and they manage to retrive two cores then Chifuyu says that they should say to the government that all of the unmanned Is were destroyed, with that Maya worried so Chifuyu tried to assure her by saying that she can protect the academy thinking that she will bet her life on it.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that night, we see Dan walking in the dorm's hallways as he checks his hands wrapped by bandages. He was seriously injured during the battle but when he takes off a few pieces of the IS' armor, it scrapped his fingers making them bleed on the process. The bleeding has stopped after taking first aid but pain is still there, it would sting from time to time but he can take it.

Today is the first time he got himself involved in a battle which is odd, he knew aside from using a gun, he stood no chance against IS but no one stopped him or even acknowledge the fear in his voice. Either way, he is now part of the AWA, he has a lot of catching up to do and definitely needs to train if he wanna survive in the next battle.

"Hey, Gotanda!" a voice called.

Dan turns around to see Lingyin walking towards him. Much like Ichika, he is childhood friends with Lingyin but to be honest, they weren't that close but they're good friends nonetheless.

"Sup, Rin." Dan greeted.

"I heard you were part of the battle.'' Lingyin pointed out, "Never knew you had it in you." she commented.

Dan shrugs his shoulders, "Never did anything spectacular... well... aside from taking off pieces from the IS' armor... I mostly stayed on the sides with my gun ready.'' he explained.

Lingyin looks at his hands and winced at the sight, "Yeowch! That looks painful!" she exclaimed.

Dan placed his hands in his pockets, "Pulling the armor off the IS is really painful but I manage to expose it's core, so it's worth it.'' he stated.

Linyin grinned, "I commend you for that.'' she replied.

As the two continues to walk and have a conversation at the same time in the hallway, they come across Kanzashi standing in front of Ichika's room with a paper bag in her arms.

"What is she doing in front of Ichika's room?'' Linyin asked when she realized something, "Wait a minute! Don't tell she's gonna...'' she squawked.

Lingyin was about to march towards Kanzashi but she was stopped when a hand grabs her shoulder, she turns around to see Dan staring at her with a Titan-like glare, "Do not interrupt!" he warned her with a demonic voice, making her gulp in fear.

The two then watches Kanzashi knocks on the door, Ichika opens the door and greeted her, she handed him a paper bag, Ichika took out an anime dvd from the bag and looks thrilled, Kanzashi then told Ichika something before running off leaving the poor lad in confusion.

"What the heck just happen?'' Linyin asked.

"I have no fucking idea.'' Dan replied with a blank look.

 **And that's it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! Anyway I don't have much to say but I'm leaving an omake behind since I haven't wrote one for quite some time now.**

 **-OMAKE-**

Meanwhile back at Normal Earth, we go to the Uzumaki Villa where we see Kyouko Sakura, "Father" Banjou Sakura and Sandalwood having a conversation at the Villa's Central Park.

"You can't just agnostic people an atheist, Mister Sakura.'' Sandalwood spoke, "Agnostic people believes in God! Just not Gods by organized religions.'' he explained, "We really need to respect each other's opinions, we all have the same imperfect beliefs.'' he stated.

"But dad..'' Kyouko spoke, "I just wanna ask... how did Noah's family survived when the whole world was flooded while there are rats inside their ark that can cause leptospirosis?" she asked with a blank look.

Sandalwood was about to walk away when Father Sakura grabs his arm, "Welp! Don't leave me alone with my daughter's question.'' he said with a blank look.

 **And that's the omake! I hope you all enjoy it. Next chapter... the whole school is going on a field trip.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	10. Looking For Memories

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! It was a great week for me, aside from getting a new job as a Chief Editor of a local video game magazine and my uncle celebrating his birthday! My elder sister has given birth to her first daughter! My brother and I are uncles, and my mom is now a granny! Probably shouldn't tell mom that, she'll kill me.**

 **Anyway, just wanna share happy moments of my life! Now... time to answer some reviews.**

 **Number01BlazblueFan - Crybaby is a nice suggestion. More characters from Nanoha will make their appearance in later fics, same goes for Tomura and the League of Villains and the No Game, No Life Cast.**

 **doom2099 - Not exactly, A Mission Fic with Date A Live is coming but not so soon. A Mission Fic with the GATE anime is something I deeply considering. As for Dan and Lingyin being childhood friends, while there's no proof that the two are childhood friends however the two knew each other, most fans believes that the Gotanda Siblings and Lingyin are childhood friends, so I went along with the majority's opinion. Some fanfics that I read has Dan and Lingyin ending up together! Whether or not I'm going to pair those two is up to debate.**

 **Anyway... let's get it on with the new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 567-**

 **Unknown Location, Somewhere in Japan**

Currently at a local diner somewhere in Japan, inside we see Squall Meusel sitting at one table alongside a young woman. The young woman has purple eyes, long purple pink hair that extends to her hips. She has a slim curvaceous figure and large breasts. She wears a lab-coat, a pair of robotic rabbit ears and is often seen wearing a frilly maid-like blue and white dress which reveals a great deal of her cleavage, white thigh-high socks and black shoes. This is Tabane Shinonono, the older sister of Houki Shinonono and the creator of the Infinite Stratos.

Tabane was cheerfully eating the food on the table as Squall watches her with an amused yet devious smirk.

Tabane then grabs a glass of wine, "Hey, wine!" she cheered as she took a sip of it.

"So, you like it, Dr. Tabane?'' Squall asked.

Tabane perks up, "Yeah, I guess, except that soup with the sleeping drug.'' Tabane replied with a smile, "Teh-heh!" she chirped.

"So, have you thought about providing the IS' for Phantom Task?'' Squall asked.

Tabane let's out a laugh, "No way! That sounds like a pain!" she replied, "Hey, give me some cake!" she requested.

Squall let's out a small laugh, "Then how about this?'' she said with a smile as she snaps her fingers.

Suddenly, Autumn came from behind and pointed a gun at the back of the head of Tabane. However, the mad scientist let's out a smile as she grabs the knife and fork threw it towards Squall whom dodges it with a look of shook on her face, Tabane then flips the table before kicking the gun out of Autumn's hand, she then follows this by doing a numerous palm-strike on Autumn's chest, neck and stomach making her gasp in pain, Tabane then finishes her by kicking her crashing towards a wine racks, Autumn lays down unconscious as her body is covered with alcohol.

Tabane then faces Squall as she rubs the back of her head, "You see, I'm mentally and physically over-engineered.'' she explained as she let's giggle making Squall snarl at her, "Chi-chan is about the only person who's good enough to physically challenged me.'' she claimed as Squall gritted her teeth.

Suddenly Madoka Oruimura, in her Silent Zephyrus IS, smashes through the wall and pointed her blade at Tabane, "Don't move.'' she threatened.

Tabane turns to her with keen interest, "I see you've got an interesting looking one." she mused. Madoka then began to fire her gun but Tabane easily dodges her attacks, she then jumps up high and landed on top of Madoka's over-sized gun, much to her shock. Tabane let's out a chuckle and began to attack, Tabane did something off-screen that made Madoka's IS de-materialized on the process. When Tabane saw Madoka's face, she let's out an excited laugh, "What's your name? Let me guess? Madoka Orimura, isn't?'' she pointed out, much to Madoka's shock.

"Yeah...'' Madoka replied in shock.

"Bingo!" Tabane cheered as she walks towards her, "You know what? I don't mind making a personal IS for her!" she claimed.

"What?'' Madoka asked in shock.

"So you should come with me." Tabane replied as she pulls her up, "I can keep her, right?'' she asks Squall.

Squall then stood, "That would be a problem..." she replied.

Tabane pouted, "Bummer! You're so stingy! Oh well..." she said as she circles around Madoka, "Hey, Madocchi, what kind of personal IS do you want? A long-distance type? A close-combat type? How about a special-armored type?" she asked, "I guess we can talk about that later once I'd introduce you to Ku-chan.'' she stated with a smile as the members of the Phantom Task watches stares at her in bewilderment.

Unbeknownst to them, just outside the diner, we see Sasuke Uchiha and Dan Gotanda leaning besides the window with latter writing the down every detail of their conversation while taking a few pictures, the two looks at each other nodding their heads before taking their leave.

 **-BREAK-**

 **On the road towards to Kyoto, Japan**

It's been days since the fiasco that occur during the tag team tournament, the student and staffs of IS Academy alongside the AWA Gang are currently in a high-speed train making it's way to Kyoto for a field trip.

Cecilia Alcott, Houki, Laura Bodewig and Charlotte Dunois are playing card games to know who among them will be with Ichika Orimura in the field trip. Ichika takes out a camera which makes Charlotte ask if it's his and he answers yes. That camera is for him to take pictures of them so they can remember it. Meanwhile at one seat, we see the Sniper with a bummed look as Mina Ashido and Nisa slept on his shoulders as Lucy Hearfillia looks at him.

"You seem to be in bad mood there, mister Sniper?'' Lucy asked nervously.

"Oh no... I'm feeling happy, right now.'' the Sniper replied dryly.

Meanwhile at another passenger seats, we see Duo Maxwell, Tsukuru Kagaku, Monkey D. Luffy and Shizune Takatsuki playing a board game called Snakes and Ladders when Kenji Kazama came across them.

"What the hell are you guys playing?'' Kenji asked indecorously.

All four turns to him, "Snakes and Ladders.'' they replied in unison.

"I can see that!" Kenji exclaimed, "Can you guys play at least some other games besides that?'' he pointed out.

Tsukuru let's out a snort, "You're just saying that because you suck with these kind of games!" she argued.

"Yeah! Even Happy can beat you in monopoly!" Luffy added as Happy flew next to him, "Aye!" the Exceed cheered.

"Shut up!" Kenji exclaimed in annoyance.

Meanwhile, we see the Engineer walking towards the male's restroom when Edwin Horace "Ed" Hill walks out of the restroom with a trail of tissue paper on his feet, much to the Engineer's bemusement.

At another set of seats, we see Natsu Dragneel and Sting Eucliffe leaning their shoulders at each other with sick looks on their faces as Sunset Shimmer watches over them with Yuko Tanimoto sitting right next to her.

"Are they gonna be okay?'' Yuko asked in concern.

Sunset let's out a giggle, "Don't worry, they'll be fine." she reassured, "It's just a minor drawback of being a Dragon Slayer.'' she explained.

"Uggh...'' Natsu and Sting let's out a groan of discomfort.

"GODDAMMIT! STOP MAKING NAUSEOUS SOUNDS THAT WILL MAKE ME NAUSEOUS!" Oohori shouted from far back of the deck.

 **-BREAK-**

 **Kyoto, Japan**

Later that day, all of them arrived at Kyoto and immediately made their way towards their inn, Chizuru Tachibana walks around the courtyard with a blissful smile on his face.

Chizuru took a deep breath, "No matter which world I go, Kyoto is a beautiful place as ever." he mused with a smile.

"Senpai~" a voice called which made the blonde shiver. Suddenly, Tsukuyomi appeared and wraps her arms around Chizuru, much to his shock and chagrin, "Senpai! Since were staying in an Inn, would you like to share a room with me?'' she asked with a seductive voice.

"W-w-w-w-what?!" Chizuru exclaimed in shock as his face flustered. Meanwhile behind them, we see Yoshika Miyafuji emitting a powerful black aura in anger as Mirajane Strauss and Lucy frantically tries to calm her down.

Later in front of the inn, Maya Yamada asks them to group up so that they can do things freely for a while and Chifuyu Orimura tells them that they must meet in Dusk in the spring water temple. Ichika arrives in the inn and Maya meets him and tells him that there's a luggage delivered for him. Looking at him, Kanzashi Sarashiki asks if there is something wrong and then he tells her that he had no idea that he is going to receive a luggage which suddenly moves then and Tatenashi Sarashiki shows up from it. Being surprised, Kanzashi pushes Tatenashi back into the luggage which both she and Ichika throws into the van and sends her back, but both of them are oblivious that Tatenashi is still there even if they sent the luggage back.

"Oi! Isn't this field trip suppose to be for first year students?'' Sting pointed out as he and Sunset walks towards her.

"What are you doing here?'' Sunset asked the Russian IS representative.

Tatenashi let's out a giggle, "I need to look after Ichika." she replied, "Who knows when or where the enemy would attack." she said with a smile.

Sting rubs the back of his head as Sunset spoke, "Point taken." she replied.

At the Daigo-ji, Cecilia is seen by Ichika and takes a picture, and Cecilia misunderstands that she is the one being taken a picture of, but actually it was the background which Ichika took a picture of which then makes her angry.

Suddenly Honne Nohotoke calls him and asks him to take a picture of her and her friends which makes the others ask Ichika to take a picture of them too. Charlotte meets with Ichika who's getting the lens cap from the gap and then she presents herself to help him, and as she get the lens cap from the gap her panties is being shown which makes Ichika flustered. Charlotte gets the lens cap and gives it to him and then he tells her that he saw it and then Charlotte says that she'll forgive him if he comes with her a little which he agrees to.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that day at the shrines in Fushim Inari-taisha, we see a lot of students alongside the AWA gang enjoying themselves while buying charms at the same time.

"Hey, Sayuri! Let's take a selfie!" Belle Lavitz suggested.

Sayuri Momoka nodded, "Okay!" she replied with a smile.

As the two girls takes a picture of themselves in front of charm stand, we see Oohori watching them with a blank look, "Everyone is acting overjoyed in this school trip." he stated as Negi Springfield, Franky, Suguha Kirigaya and Madoka Kaname walks towards him, "Selfies, selfies... oh, how disgusting.'' he said with disgust, "We came all the way here to Kyoto, and yet they're dreaming of selfies?'' he pointed out indecorously, "These are the wicked customs of this current age!" he exclaimed, "Moreover, those girls are just going to flaunt those pictures on the net, right?" he pointed out, "Not even celebrities tries this hard. Are they really that desperate for "likes"?" he asked indecorously.

"Dude... ain't you such a buzzkill?!" Franky pointed out with a blank look.

"I don't think they came here just to do selfies, Oohori-san." Negi stated.

"They're just here for memories, Oohori." Suguha added, "It's not that everyday they get to visit Kyoto." she stated.

Oohori crosses his arms, "Oh yeah? Wait till tonight! You'll see those pictures will be uploaded in their social media accounts.'' he exclaimed.

As they continue their conversation(and argument at the same time), Madoka decided to break away from them and wander off somewhere else.

Meanwhile at one part of the shrine, we see Gingka Hagane and Minoru Shiraishi standing with the former holding a wooden dipper filled with water before sprinkling it over a small Buddha statue.

Gingka then claps his hands together, "I wish my balls are safe the next time we get into a battle." he prayed.

Minoru gave him a blank look, "You could at least kept your prayers to yourself.'' he pointed out indecorously.

As the two boys left the place, Lingyin arrived and proceeds to do what Gingka did earlier, she then prays to the Gods to make Ichika notice her a bit when Cecilia comes and they meet making both of them hide what they've brought. While they were making excuses for themselves they suddenly heard Laura who is there saying that she hopes that the gods bless her with children. Ichika and Charlotte meets up with the three of them which makes the Cecilia and Lingyin Huang angry and asks if Charlotte is stealing a march on him. Seeing them angry, Ichika says that they shouldn't be too angry since he heard that people get wrinkles when they get angry too much and he isn't having a date with Charlotte. He tells them that they should enjoy themselves right now since they all came there together which makes the four of them angry and after they ran after him.

They even run past by Minoru and Gingka washing their face using the water from the drinking fountain, much to many passer-by's disgust and bewilderment.

Meanwhile at the Torii Path, Maya asks Chifuyu if there's something wrong and she answers that the academy is attacked in a few times and asks her to watch the students so that they can enjoy the trip.

After shaking the girls off, Ichika arrives at Gion when he meets Kanzashi who's chasing Honne. Ichika asks what's with her clothes and she tells him that everyone recommended it to her so she rented it and then Ichika compliments her, but the four soon catches up and attacks him which makes him carry Kanzashi and run away, but they quickly collided with a cart where Houki rode. Houki then asks what is he doing when he fell and sees Kanzashi in his arms, making her angry. Fortunately for Ichika, Kenji, Chizuru and Taichi "Tai" Yagami arrived to diffused the situation before things could get worst.

Later that day, Ichika and the girls are seen eating some sweets alongside Izuku Midoriya, Ryuuko Matoi and Ed. Izuku took a bite of one sweet, "Haha! This is really good!" he commented.

"Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom!" Ed said as he munches his sweets like a certain cooking monster.

"Ed... slow down!" Ryuuko exclaimed, "You're eating your sweets like no tomorrow." she chastised, "Wow... now I sound like Double D.'' she admitted as Izuku let's out a chuckle.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that afternoon on the bridge, we see Ichika as he reminisces about his past when Houki comes and mentions about a thicket of bamboo which makes Ichika propose that they look at it. Ichika and Houki is walking at the Arashiyama Bamboo Forest having a conversation and then when Ichika presents to take a picture of both of Houki, Squall shows up presenting to take a picture of them and after taking their picture Squall bids farewell while saying Ichika's name. This confuses the two because neither recall Ichika telling Squall his name.

 **-BREAK-**

At the spring water temple, Ichika took a picture of Chifuyu which makes her say 'well done. You just took a picture of a woman without her permission' and then asks for a copy. Charlotte comes to him and asks to look at the picture he took that day and then Cecilia shows up too and looks at it which makes the others want to look at them too which makes the camera to be thrown away into the forest.

Ichika then decided to go down the forest and began to look around for his camera. Ichika is then seen looking behind a pile of rocks and bushes, "I think it was somewhere behind here.'' he mused.

"Looking for this?'' a voice asked. Ichika turns around to see Madoka Kaname holding his camera up, "I was walking around this area when this thing came falling down to my hands.'' she stated.

"Ah! Thank you so much, Kaname-san.'' Ichika said in gratitude as Madoka handed his camera back, "I owe you once more." he claimed.

"Nah! No problem." Madoka replied as her face turns serious, "You may wanna turn around... you're biggest fan is here.'' she pointed out.

Ichika turns around and looks up to see a person standing on top of the stone steps, "Who are you?'' he demanded.

This person is none other than Madoka Orimura, she then spoke, "Orimura Ichika, I'll take your life." she claimed making Ichika narrowed his eyes. Madoka O.'s hands then began to glow, "Come forth, Black Knight!" she called out as she was engulf by a bright light.

Meanwhile, we see Houki making her way back to everyone when Cecilia runs past her, "Cecilia?'' she called out making the blonde stop, "It's about time for us to gather.'' she pointed out, "Where are you going?'' she asked.

"Ichika-san is taking his time coming back, so I thought I'd check how he's doing." Cecilia replied.

"Ichika...?'' Houki asked.

Meanwhile at the train station where the students, the teachers and a few AWA members are gathered around.

Chifuyu approaches Kenji, "Kazama-san, where are the rest of the AWA pack?'' she asked.

"Some of them are staying here for a while and will be back at the inn by tonight." Kenji replied looking around as Duo, Tsukuru, the Sniper, Minoru, Gingka, Ed, Madoka Kaname, Sting and Sunset are nowhere to be seen, "I swear those guys.'' he grumbled in annoyance.

Chifuyu let's out a chuckle, "I guess they've been enjoying their stay here, I don't blame them.'' she mused.

Maya then stood up, "Listen up. Is the one who was sitting next to you there?'' she asked.

"Shizune isn't here!" Yuko replied.

"She must be with Duo and Tsukuru.'' Chizuru claimed, "Those three has been together ever since coming here.'' he pointed out.

"Can someone call them?'' Maya suggested, "I'm kinda worried about Takatsuki-san.'' she stated.

"I'm sure she'll fine with Duo and Tsukuru." Mirajane reassured.

"Anyone else missing?'' Chifuyu asked.

"Sensei, Orimura-kun isn't here!" Nagi Kagami replied.

"Nor Shinonono-san and Alcott-san.'' Riko Kishihara added.

Yuko then noticed something from the distance, "Hey, what's that?'' she asked pointing at a glowing light at the forest.

"What's with the light show?'' Kenji asked indecorously.

Chifuyu got into thinking, "Yamada-sensei, please go back to the inn without me.'' she advised, "I'll go back once I found them.'' she stated.

"O-Okay...'' Maya replied.

Suddenly, the train's door closes shut, much to everyone's shock, "What?'' Chifuyu exclaimed.

Kenji and Oohori then tried to pull the door open, "Shit! It won't even budge!" the former cursed.

Oohori bangs on the door, "Hey! Open up!" he calls out as he kicks the door, "Whose the dumb operator of this stupid thing?'' he demanded.

"Something is obviously not right here.'' Chizuru stated with gritted teeth.

Meanwhile at the top of the Kyoto Tower, we see Squall observing the current scenario using a yellow opera glasses with a smile on her face. She then took off her glasses and let's out a chuckle.

We then see Tatenashi standing inches away from her, "To be viewing the town elegantly like this... I guess celebrities just have a different mindset." she commented with her arms crossed.

Squall slowly turns to her, "Moscow's Thick Fog, was it?'' she asked, "Your IS that is.'' she pointed out.

'That's it's previous name." Tatenashi replied, "It's called Mysterious Lady now." she claimed.

"Oh?'' Squall mused.

Tatenashi looks at her seriously, "What are you scheming, Phantom Task?'' she demanded.

"Oh. I wonder how much you know, Sarashiki Tatenashi-san.'' Squall stated.

"I won't let you guys have it your way.'' Tatenashi declared.

Squall let's out a smile, "Well... I just got into a good situation... but it seems like you were a bit too late!' she exclaimed as a large, mechanical elongated claws charges towards Tatenashi, "It has begun!" she declared. As her claws got closer it the Russian Representative, Sting got in the way and blocks her attacks, "What?" she exclaimed in shock.

Sting let's out a smirk, "Ya think she came here alone did ya?'' he asked.

"Whatever you are planning, Phantom Task, my friends and I will stop it!" Tatenashi claimed.

Back at the train station as the guys tries to open the door, the train suddenly began to move forward causing everyone to grab onto seats while Natsu fell down on the floor with a sick look on his face.

"What's going on?'' Lingyin asked in confusion.

"The train is moving on it's own!" Izuku replied, "And it's going fast! Really fast!" he pointed out.

"It's Final Destination guys! Final Destination!" Oohori cried in panic.

"Shut up and get the hold of yourself!" Kenji exclaimed at the Japanese Superman.

"Can anyone do something? You know... like stopping this train!" Mina pointed out.

"I'll try to trespass the control system!" Kanzashi replied as a holographic screen and keyboard appears before her and began to work on it.

Chizuru then sat down and began to think, "Come on, Chizuru! Think of something!" he said to himself as he tries to come up with a solution with their current problem.

Maya then turns to Chifuyu, "Orimura-sensei, this is..." she tried to say but Chifuyu interrupts her.

"Contact the academy without delay, and call for reinforcements." Chifuyu instructed.

"Roger that.'' Maya replied.

Chifuyu gritted her teeth, _"Guess we can't choose our way.''_ she thought.

Meanwhile back with Houki and Cecilia whom are still looking around for Ichika but unbeknownst to them, we see Autumn, in her Arachnid IS, on top of one Buddhist Temple aiming her weapon at the two.

"Ichika!" Houki called out.

"Ichika-san!" Cecilia followed.

Suddenly, Autumn fires her weapon towards the two but fortunately for them, she missed. Both girls looks up and gasped at the sight of Autumn as she let's out a laugh, "Ahahahaha! You think I'll let you do that, you stupid girls?!" she exclaimed with a sadistic smile.

"Who are you, you bastard?!" Houki demanded.

"I'm Autumn-sama!" Autumn replied in anger, "You forgot it?!" she exclaimed.

"After what you did back at the festival, I couldn't care less with a loser like you!" Houki replied.

This further angers the Phantom Task member, "You brat! Calling me a loser? You'll die for that!" she yelled as she fires another shot towards the girls. Before Houki and Cecilia could even dodge or activate their ISs, Gingka, the Sniper, Ed and Minoru appears with Riot Shields in each hands which easily blocks her attacks, catching Autumn by surprise, "What?!" she shouted with a stunned look.

"Wooh! Madoka wasn't kidding that these Riot Shields are lot stronger than we thought.'' Minoru commented.

"Still... the Scout is a better shield if you ask me.'' the Sniper claimed.

"Amen.'' Gingka replied in agreement.

Houki smiles at them, "Guys!" she exclaimed.

The Sniper turns to the girl, "You girls go ahead, we'll take care of this bitch.'' he instructed.

"Ichika is in trouble right now and knowing him, he needs all the help he can get.'' Gingka stated.

Houki nodded, "Roger!" she replied before running off.

"Please be careful!" Cecilia said before following Houki.

Autumn then drops down to the ground and glares at the guys, "You bastards! Don't get in my way!" she yelled, "I'm gonna kill each and every one of you!" she exclaimed as she is drooling in anger.

"She's a lot more unhinged compare from the last time we saw her.'' Minoru commented.

Gingka brought up his Gnasher Shotgun, "I ain't scared of her.'' he claimed, "Compared to that bastard that we fought before... she doesn't even pose a challenge.'' he stated making Autumn a lot more angrier.

Meanwhile back with Ichika, we see the raven-haired boy is now staring at Madoka O. with her new IS, the Black Knight.

"You were talking about Madoka, right? Why are we your aim?'' Ichika demanded.

Madoka O. let's out a scoff, "Heh! You are not my opponent!" she replied, "The one I'm aiming for is... killing Chifuyu Orimura." she admitted, making Ichika gasped in surprise. She raised her lance and charges it with lavender-colored energy before firing it towards Ichika but before it could hit him, Madoka K. drops down, in her magical/superhero attire, and blocks the attack using her Riot Shield, "What?!" she exclaimed in shock.

"Thanks for the save, Kaname-san!" Ichika said in gratitude, "I owe you another one." he said.

"No worries! But you might wanna get in your IS, so we can take this bitch down together.'' Madoka K. suggested as Ichika nodded before transforming into his IS, Byakushiki.

"I'm gonna kill both of you!" Madoka O. exclaimed in anger.

Madoka gave her a middle finger, "Come and get us." she challenged.

 **A/N: And that's that for this chapter! Sorry if I had to cut things short, then again this chapter is pretty much the whole eleventh episode of Infinite Stratos Season 2. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **These is the character that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Tabane Shinonono from Infinite Stratos**

 **Next chapter... our heroes will take on the Phantom Task but it'll be different compare to the actual episode.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	11. The Final Battle

**A/N: And I'm back! Glad that everyone enjoyed the previous chapter and are hyped for this one! Before anything else here's a little reminder, for those who've watched the 12th episode of Infinite Stratos Season 2, the events of this chapter will be a lot different save for a few parts.**

 **Number01BlazblueFan - I need to watch Alicization from start to end before I add Eugeo and Alice. Both Agil, Silica and Keith will make an appearance later, Lisbeth has been mentioned by Kisame way back at the first chapter of All Worlds Alliance Stories. Both Friendship Games and Legend of Everfree will be adapted after a few Mission Fics. The main characters from Accel World are already part of AWA, so they'll make an appearance later on. So, far only four Index characters are part of AWA which are Touma, Misaka, Index(yet to appear) and Tsuchimikado. Shiage and ITEM will be added later on.**

 **Synchro - those were some nice suggestions but I'll think about it for now.**

 **doom2099 - Tabane is actually really strong and that scene happens in both anime and light novel. Oohori is strong and despite being called the Japanese Superman, he is nowhere near from the original Superman, he is called Japanese Superman because his skills are based from WWE Wrestler Cesaro, whom is known as the Swiss Superman, plus both of them are baldies. And thing he is shouting, it's actually a movie. Chizuru and the others were actually fighting off-screen.**

 **Anyway with that out of the way, let's get this chapter started!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 567-**

 **Kyoto, Japan**

Things are getting crazier right now at Kyoto. Madoka Kaname and Ichika Orimura are facing Madoka Orimura in her new IS, the Black Knight, Houki Shinono and Cecilia Alcott making their way to help Ichika, Tatenashi Sarashiki and Sting Eucliffe facing Squall Meusel, and Gingka Hagane, The Sniper, Edwin Horace "Ed" Hill & Minoru Shiraishi facing off Autumn.

 **Get Ready for Battle! No Escape!**

 **FIGHT!**

 **(Play Infinite Stratos OST - The Battle of IS)**

At the still moving train, Kanzashi Sarashiki is busy cracking codes as Chifuyu Orimura spoke, "Sarashiki, try to infiltrate the mainframe and see if you can stop the train.'' she instructed.

Sarashiki nodded, "Hai!" she replied as she did what Chifuyu told but found an error, "I can't! The whole system has breached!" she exclaimed.

Chifuyu gritted her teeth, "They're so cunning.'' she said.

Oohori watches through the window, "There's goes our first stop." he pointed out with a blank look.

Kenji Kazama turns to Chizuru Tachibana, "Oi! You miserable pile of secrets! Make use of your brain and help us stop this train!" he exclaimed.

"I'm thinking! I'm thinking!" Chizuru grumbled in reply.

Meanwhile at the Kyoto Tower as Squall tries to pull away her tail-like claw from Sting's tight grip, Tatenashi quickly transforms into her IS, Mysterious Lady.

Squall then spoke, "You know the monorail that your students are going to be on?'' she asked, "A bomb has been set on to it." she claimed.

Tatenashi was taken by surprise as Sting's grip tightens, "Shit.'' he cursed.

"Stop it. Use everything you've got." Squall said with a smirk.

Tatenashi flew upwards, "Yeah... I'll just do that.'' she replied before flying towards the direction of the moving train.

Sting let's out a grunt and with all his strength, he swung the tail-like claw and smashes Squall on a nearby wall, making her gasp in pain. He then let's go of the claw and quickly jumps off the tower, "Happy!" he called out.

Suddenly, Happy appears out of nowhere with wings on his back, "Aye!" he replied as he holds on Sting's back before following Tatenashi.

Squall then got up, "What a pest." she mused before transforming into her red and yellow-colored IS. She then quickly flew towards Tatenashi and Sting, she then began to shoot them which they dodges.

Back in the train, Kanzashi is busy hacking the train system when a video-screen of Tatenashi pops out, "Kanzashi!'' she called out.

"Onee-san!" Kanzashi replied in surprise.

"There's a bomb on the monorail everyone is on! Be careful!" Tatenashi exclaimed before cutting off.

Kanzashi gasped in shock, "We've got a problem! There's a bomb on this train!" she exclaimed.

"A bomb!" Lucy Heartfillia shouted in panic.

"Great! Just great! Not only were on a moving train with no means of stopping, it also had a bomb in it!" Ryuuko Matoi complained.

Taichi "Tai" Yagami then brought out his tablet, "Good thing our tablets has built-in scanner that can detect things, bombs included." he stated as he scans the place.

"Found anything?'' Laura Bodewig asked.

Tai then stops when the scanner found something, "Found it! It's under Aikawa-san and Nohotoke-san's seat!" he exclaimed.

Both Kiyoka Aikawa and Honne Nohotoke let's out a squeak as they jumps off their seat. Izuku Midoriya wasted no time dismantling the seat and quickly pulls put a time-ticking bomb underneath of it, "Found it! And holy shit, it's big!" he exclaimed in panic.

"Mina! Melt that shit!" Kenji ordered.

"Hai!" Mina replied as Izuku placed the bomb on the floor. Mina knelt down and uses her Acid Quirk to melt the bomb, rendering it useless. "There! It's broken!" she quipped, making everyone sigh in relief... for now.

"Now that's one problem down." Lingyin "Rin" Huang stated.

"All that's left is stopping this train." Mirajane Strauss pointed out.

Chizuru opens his eyes with a smile on his face, "I got it!" he exclaimed as he stood up.

"Got what?'' Yoshika Miyafuji asked.

"Oohori! Luffy! Come with me!" Chizuru called as he marches forward with Oohori and Monkey D. Luffy following him.

"What are you going to do?'' Chifuyu asked.

Chizuru turns to her with a smirk, "Stopping this train, of course." he replied.

Not a second later, the front door of the train got wrecked open, courtesy of Luffy. The three boys peeks out the door as they observe how fast the train is going with the strong wind blowing on their faces.

"So... wanna tell us your ideas?'' Oohori asked.

"Oohori, you and I are going to use Tekkai Tenpo to harden our muscles, we're going to stop this motherfucking train with all our strength and barehanded!" he instructed as Oohori nodded, "Luffy! We need you to hold on to us with all your might, so we won't loose our grip.'' he said.

Luffy nodded, "Roger that!" he replied as Oohori and Chizuru activated their Tekkai Kenpo, hardening their muscles into iron.

Chizuru got on front and look down as he let's in a gulp, "Okay! Let's do it." he exclaimed as he jumps down and had his right leg out and push himself against the train in hopping to slow it down like that, "AAAAAAHHHH!" he yelled in pain.

"Why is this scene look familiar?'' Luffy mused.

"I'm pretty sure a certain web-slinging hero has done this before.'' Oohori commented jumps down but unlike Chizuru, the Japanese Superman is facing the train with his arms and hands stretched forward trying to push the moving vehicle backwards.

"Here I go!" Luffy said as he stretches his arms and wrapped them around Chizuru and Oohori's waist while maintaining his foothold.

All three boys held on as tightly as they could, Chizuru and Oohori pushes their strength to their absolute limit, they scream at the top of his lung as he held on tightly and try to ignore the pain that was coursing through their body as their skin was ripping apart slightly, showing blood and muscle.

Back at the deck, Franky was looking out at the window when he noticed something, "We're slowing down!" he exclaimed.

"What's going on?'' Charlotte Dunois asked.

"Whatever those idiots are doing, it's working all right.'' Kenji commented.

Back at the front of the train, the three boy kept onto their hold with all their might while screaming at the same time, it didn't take long before the train skidded into a stop right at the bridge over a streaming river, much to everyone's relief and joy. The three boys let's out a sigh as Luffy unwraps his arms out from his friends, Oohori fell down on his back as he pants hard, Chizuru sat down and leans his back on front of the train, panting heavily.

"I'm... not doing... something like that... ever again..." Chizuru said between his panting.

"Ditto." Oohori replied in agreement.

"Shishishishi! Wimps!" Luffy commented with a laugh.

Back at the Buddhist Temple, we see Autumn recklessly shooting her weapon towards Gingka, the Sniper and Minoru whom simply blocks her attacks by using a Riot Shield while shooting her at the same time with their weapons.

"Take that! Take that! Take that! Take that! Take that!" Autumn shouted over and over again as she fires her weapon.

No matter how many shots she fires at the guys, they just blocks it with their Riot Shields... a simple Riot Shields! She tried to shoot in different angles and positions but the guys would just blocks her attacks in sync. This frustrated and angers her to no end and adding more fuel to the fire is Gingka's constant mocking towards her.

"DIE!" Autumn shouted as she fires numerous missiles towards.

"Minoru!" Gingka ordered.

The former Lucky Channel Host nodded as he grabs his Blaster Launcher and aims it towards the upcoming missiles, "Fire in the hole!" he shouted as he fires a rocket and hits one missile making it explode and like a chain reaction, the others missiles exploded as well.

"DIIIIIEEEEE!" Autumn screeched in anger as she fires a powerful laser beam towards them. Gingka, Minoru and the Sniper held on to their Riot Shields as they blocks the powerful shot and despite pushing them back, the shot did no damage to them, angering Autumn further, "Why don't you all just die?!" she yelled until her IS Core was shot by a bullet, courtesy of the Sniper, much to her shock, "Impossible? With just one shot?" she exclaimed in confusion.

"Ed! Her IS Core is done for! Finish her now!" Gingka ordered.

Ed coated his entire body with electricity but mostly on his right fist, he then charges forward with extreme speed while leaving a streak of electricity behind. He then got in front of Autumn, who can only look at him in horror, "Take this! **ELECTRO CONNECT!** " he shouted as he punches her straight on the face, electrocuting her on the process. The impact of his punch is so strong, her helmet breaks into pieces as Ed wasted no time punching her again on the face which sends her spiraling down face first to the ground with her IS de-materializing on the process.

Ed then landed down next to others, "Good job, Ed my boy.'' the Sniper complimented.

Autumn lies down on the ground panting heavily with a look of shock on her face, she was getting beaten... and she was getting beaten by a bunch of morons! Morons! Autumn tried to get up on all fours only for her upper body to go back down, she tried it again as the guys walks towards her.

"Give it up, bitch! Face it, it's over. You lose.'' Gingka exclaimed.

Autumn struggles to get up as she spoke, "Over? Nah." she said as she shakes her head, "No. You can break me, burn me, bury me alive..."she said as she falls back to the ground and rips off her the remains of her helmet, "As long as I'm still breathing it will never be over. I will hunt you. I will burn you!" she yelled as she gets to her knees, "As long as I'M ALIVE, you're all as good as DEAD!" she exclaimed with psychotic look.

The Sniper and Gingka exchange glances, they shrugged their shoulders before proceeding to gun down her. Autumn let's out a horrified gasp as the bullets hits every vital parts of her body, she tried to catch her breathe but to no avail, her rolls at the back her before her entire body went limp and fell down to the ground face first.

"You know, I don't think she'll be getting up from that one." Gingka commented.

"Me either." the Sniper replied in agreement.

Ed let's out chuckle, "Looks like this fic finally got it's first on-screen casualty.'' he mused.

"I couldn't agree more, Ed.'' Minoru replied.

 **Autumn of Phantom Task: DEAD!**

Meanwhile above a nearby river, we see Squall and Tatenashi firing shots at each other, the former then swung her tail-like claw but the latter dodges her attack at the last minute.

Sting, with Happy carrying him, flew towards Squall, he generates a sphere of light on his right hand, "White Dragon's... CLAW!" he roared as he fires it towards the Phantom Task leader but she dodges it at the last minute, "Damn it!" he cursed.

"She's fast!" Happy exclaimed.

Tatenashi then materializes a whip-like weapon and swung it towards Squall but it was blocked by her claw-like tail, Squall then fires more shots towards Tatenashi but the young Russian flew to the sides missing every shots, she then charges forward with her lance while shooting at the same time, Squall then used a golden-colored energy dome to block her shots.

Squall then charges forward and tackles Tatenashi, "You're too weak!" she mused before shooting her at the mid-section, making Tatenashi gasps. Squall then threw her down the river as Tatenashi's IS disappears.

"Sarashiki!" Sting calls out as he managed to catch Tatenashi before she could hit the water, "Are you okay?'' he asked in concern.

Tatenashi clutches her bleeding mid-section, "She... she got me really bad..." she replied with gritted teeth.

Squall then approaches them, "Face it! You're no match with my IS' power.'' she claimed with a smirk.

"That kind of power? Puh-lease! Even Shiraishi's Blaster Launcher can take you down in one shot.'' a voice mocked.

Squall raised an eyebrow, "Who said that?'' she demanded.

"Over here, luv!" the voice replied. Squall looks down and saw Tsukuru Kagaku, Duo Maxwell, Shizune Takatsuki and Sunset Shimmer at the riverside.

"And who are you?'' Squall asked indecorously.

Tsukuru let's out a snort and waves her right hand dismissively, "It doesn't matter who I am, well I suppose my name do matter but I'm saving that once I told the world that I am the creator of the MOST powerful IS of all time! AHAHAHAHAHA!" she let's out an evil laugh.

Squall let's out a scoff, "Most powerful IS? Don't make me laugh, I don't think a kid like you can create an IS.'' she mocked.

Tsukuru stops laughing as she look at Squall with a scary smile, "Oh? Is that so? The allow me to show the IS I created.'' she claimed, "Shizune, luv? Activate your IS.'' she instructed.

"Umm... Tsukuru... I don't think I'm ready to use it yet." Shizune reasoned with a concerned look.

Tsukuru turns to her with her scariest mad smile ever, "Pretty please?'' she asked which terrifies Shizune, Duo and Sunset.

Shizune fearfully activated her IS, she glows brightly that it nearly blinded Squall and everyone else. When the lights died down, Shizune is now wearing white & gold leotard alongside a gold and white IS, an IS that nearly resembles Houki's Akatsubaki and Ichika's Byakushiki, she is also carrying a large cybernetic butcher knife-blade on both of her hands.

"Behold! The MOST powerful IS of all time! The Phoenix Force!" Tsukuru introduced with psychotic enthusiasm.

"Is me or the design looks overboard?'' Sunset commented.

"I'm more baffled that she named the IS from the thing that possesses Miss Jean Grey.'' Duo stated with a blank look.

"Guys... I'm scared...'' Shizune cried in concern.

Squall let's out a smirk, "Interesting... you won't mind if I take it away from you!" she exclaimed before firing shots towards them.

"Eeek!" Shizune squeaked in fright as she activated a large golden-colored shield dome all around them, not only that the dome protected her friends and herself from the shot, the shots bounces back towards Squall, hitting her instead.

Squall let's out a gasp, "What?!" she exclaimed in shock, she didn't expected her own shots would damage her instead.

Tsukuru's psychotic grin grew bigger, "That's just the tip of the iceberg.'' she mused, "Shizune! Bring out the Super Cannon!" she ordered. Shizune complied as a cannon with a plane-sized turret sprouted from her back in the most cartoonish way as possible, the turret is then aimed towards Squall. The leader of Phantom Task's eyes widen at the size of the cannon, she quickly activates her shield dome as Tsukuru chuckles, "That won't help you! FIRE!" she commanded.

Shizune nodded as she fires out a really, really POWERFUL blast that resembles Nanoha Takamachi's Divine Buster, the blast went through Squall's shield and then to herself, Squall could only scream in pain as the shot breaks her helmet and pieces of her IS' armor, the blast was so powerful that only her silhouette can be seen until her silhouette disintegrated as the blast disappears.

Everyone is shocked, not because they killed(?) Squall, but the massive size of Shizune's cannon blast. Shizune is comically crying from how powerful and deadly her IS is while Sunset has shadows covering her upper part her face as she was rendered speechless. Duo's reaction is the worst, his eyes are wide as saucers, snots is crawling out from his nose and his mouth is wide open life a hippopotamus with his tongue out.

Sting's jaw dropped from what he just witness and so does Happy while Tatenashi stares at Shizune's IS in shock, "That's... really powerful...'' she commented in awe and horror.

"Ya think?'' Sting replied.

Tsukuru then let's out a laugh, "Ahahahahaha! See that? That proves that the IS I created is the MOST powerful of all! Ahahahaha!" she laughs triumphantly.

Suddenly, three sets of fist smashes through Tsukuru's face sending her spinning in mid-air, "YOU IDIOT!" Shizune, Duo and Sunset shouted in sync with their stretch out, indicating that they punched the blonde mad scientist.

Meanwhile as this is going on, another battle is occurring at the skies of Kyoto. We see Ichika and Madoka Orimura are circling around each other in fast phase, locking swords and trading blows while Madoka Kaname would fire multiple magical arrows towards the Phantom Task whom would dodges her attacks at the last minute. Houki and Cecilia, both in their IS, arrives to aid Ichika and Kaname.

Both Houki and Cecilia fires their cannons towards Madoka O. but she quickly blocks it with her shield as she sent drones towards the two. The drones began to fire laser blast towards the two girls as they quickly scattered to avoid enemy shots.

Ichika charges towards Madoka O. with his Energy Claw but she easily blocks his attack, she then pushes him back before firing another shot from her cannon. Ichika blocks the attack but the shot was so strong, it pushes him back.

Madoka K., whom is using flight magic that she learned from Fate Testarossa Harlaown, charges towards Madoka O. and fires more arrow. The wretched girl dodges every arrows but much to her shock, the magical girl appears before out of nowhere and got her nailed on the face with a massive punch, which sends spinning out of control in mid-air, "Haha! Take that!" Madoka cheered.

Madoka O. got back control of her movement and glares at the pinkhead, "I'm gonna kill you!" she exclaimed as she fires another shot towards the magical girl but she dodges it.

Cecilia then fires another shot towards Madoka O. but she easily dodges her shot, the wretched girl then aimed drones towards Cecilia and fires multiple lasers, much to the young British's shock. "Soru!" Houki shouted as flew towards Cecilia in extreme speed and quickly grabs her before she gets shot by the lasers.

Madoka O. gritted her teeth in anger, "Why can't all of you just die?!" she exclaimed, "I want to kill Chifuyu Orimura!" she yelled.

Ichika glares at her as anger begin to build inside of him, "You bitch!" he growled as he began to glow bright blue, "I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT!" he exclaimed as his entire body glows brightly and at the same time... he unleashes a powerful force.

The powerful force is actually his will, his will is strong, he subconsciously let out his will outward in the form of a familiar yet sporadic wave that was felt by everyone in present.

Both Houki and Madoka K.'s eyes widen as they felt this before, Madoka O.'s eyes also went wide in shock and confusion while Cecilia lost consciousness from what she just felt which caused her to fall down.

"Cecilia!" Houki shouted as she flew and catches her friend, she then noticed Cecilia's unconscious face as her mouth began to foam. Houki immediately realized what's going on, "It can't be... Ichika has...'' she trails.

"... HAKI!" Madoka K. exclaimed, "Haoshoku Haki of all things!" she added with a raised eyebrow.

Ichika charges forward with bright-glowing blade, Madoka O. tried to charge back but for some reason, she can't move and not only that, she feels a lot weaker. "Take this!" Ichika shouted as he hits her with his glowing blade with all his might.

"AAAAAHHH!" Madoka O. screamed in pain as she was blown away by the strike, sending her spiraling downwards.

Madoka O. was about to crash, when suddenly she was caught by Squall, who managed to survive Shizune's blast but her IS damaged and herself is a complete, "We need to retreat, M! We can't fight on much longer." she said as Madoka O. gritted her teeth in disappointment.

 **BREAK OUT!**

Ichika watches them flee with a victorious smirk as Madoka K. flew next to him, "Should we really let them go?'' she asked.

Ichika shook his head, "As much as I want to chase after them, we need to meet up with the others." he said, "I'm pretty sure everyone is worried about us." he stated.

Houki then flew towards them carrying Cecilia on her shoulders, "Ichika! You all right?'' she asked in concern.

"I'm fine but what happen to Cecilia? I don't remember her getting hit by something." Ichika pointed.

"She got knock out by a Haki.'' Madoka K. replied.

"What Haki?" Ichika asked in confusion.

Madoka shook her head, "Forget what I said.'' she replied, "Let's go meet everyone." she said.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that night, the reinforcements arrived as the authority began to investigate the events that occur earlier. Meanwhile everyone are back at the inn, the AWA gang along with Chifuyu, Maya Yamada, Ichika, Houki, Cecilia, Lingyin, Charlotte, Laura, Shizune, Kanzashi and Tatenashi are inside one room with Cecilia and Tatenashi on a futon while Yoshika is busy wrapping bandages on Chizuru's body.

"You guys are really reckless." Yoshika chastised.

Chizuru let's out a chuckle, "Sorry... it's all I could think of howto stop the train." he reasoned.

Oohori flexed his bandaged arm, "At least it work out in the end.'' he pointed out.

Yoshika let's out a sigh, "Boys will always be boys.'' she muttered before smiling, "But they're my boys.'' she claimed.

Chifuyu then spoke, "Everyone, I would like to say that good job." she stated with a smile, "We managed to overcome the events that transpired earlier today but Phantom Task is still out there." she pointed out, "But next they made another move, we'll be ready.'' she declared earning cheers from everyone, though no noticed Kenji choking Tsukuru at the back.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile at a nearby Buddhist Temple, we see Tabane Shinonono and another young woman sitting on the very top of the temple. The young woman has a long silver hair and her eyes closed shut. She wears a white long-sleeve blouse over a white sailor uniform with a blue ascot-like ribbon, blue mantle-like waist corset, blue knee-length skirt with ruffled ends, white frilly socks and black shoes. This is Chloe Chronicle.

Tabane turns off her holographic screen as she let's out a chuckle, "I wonder if Chi-chan enjoyed my gift." she mused.

"I think she did more than an unmanned unit." Chloe replied with a smile.

Tabane giggled, "But even more fun stuff is going to happen." she mused as she slightly turns her head, "Am I right guys?'' she asked.

Behind them, we see Sasuke Uchiha and Dan Gotanda standing behind them with the latter eating takoyaki. Sasuke crosses his arms, "We agreed that we let the two of you joining the AWA, so Phantom Task won't bother you anymore." he stated, "But that doesn't mean we'll let you stir up trouble like you usually do.'' he pointed out.

"We still don't like the fact that you made that psychopath an IS.'' Dan added as he took a bite of his takoyaki.

Tabane let's out a childish laugh, "Sorry about that, don't worry, Chloe and I will be busy exploring things rather than causing trouble.'' she reassured. She then looks at the stars, "Chi-chan's younger sister, huh? Strange things do happen, huh?'' she mused.

"They do.'' Chloe replied in agreement.

Dan swallowed his takoyaki before speaking, "Can believe that psychopath is Ichika's twin sister?! How come whenever heard her before?'' he asked indecorously as he offers Tabane a takoyaki.

Tabane gladly took a takoyaki, "Well..." she started as Dan offered Chloe a takoyaki but she politely declined, "... no one really knows but since you're info bokers and if you dig deep enough, you might find something why no one heard of Madoka Orimura before." she stated as she ate her takoyaki.

"For the sake of the Orimura siblings, we hope so." Sasuke replied as he grabs a takoyaki from Dan and ate it.

 **And that's it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed the final battle of this Mission Fic.**

 **This is the character that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Chloe Chronicle from Infinite Stratos**

 **Next chapter will be the epilogue and after that, we're going back to All Worlds Alliance Stories.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	12. Epilogue

**And I'm back with the epilogue of this Mission Fic! Gald that everyone enjoyed the previous chapter, I had fun writing it!**

 **Number01BlazblueFan - Tales of Asteria is nice game but I'm more of fan of the Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology games which is the setting of my very first Mission Fic. Your suggestion for Alicization Arc is nice but like I said, I need to watch it first from start to finish before I make a decision. Saitama is already a member of the AWA, although he is kept secret from many as the AWA saves him as their trump card for obvious reasons. Ainz will make an appearance in future Mission Fics.**

 **doom2099 - Final Destination is indeed a horror movie where the main protagonist sees the future... of them dying. Mina's Acid-Quirk can easily melt things. Tekkai Tenpo is one of the six techniques of the Rokushiki, this originates from One Piece. Autumn maybe dead... but her story is far over. Ed's power is based from XP4Universe' version of Ed, how he got his abilities will be explained in later chapters. Ichika isn't the only one non-One Piece character who learned Haki but there are twenty more of them, it will be explained in later chapters. Chloe Chronicle made an appearance in episode 12 of Infinite Stratos Season 2. And yes... some characters from Marvel, DC, Image, IDW plus Vertigo, Antartic Press, Darkhorse and Oni Press will make an appearance, I already confirm to Synchro once that Agent Venom is part of the AWA.**

 **Anyway, let get this epilogue started!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 567-**

 **Unknown Location, Somewhere in Japan**

Meanwhile that night at an unknown location somewhere in Japan, we go to a large building where inside we see Squall Meusel sitting on a couch while Madoka Orimura is in her room... probably venting her frustration on a wall because she failed to do her objective. Squall, on the other hand, is in deep thought. Her plans was suppose to go well but she didn't expected turnabout of the situations, she never expected the strange people helping the IS Academy would pose so much danger even though she is aware that those people has strange abilities. She couldn't forget the powerful IS that nearly kill her, she has been wondering to no end how a little brat like Tsukuru Kagaku managed to create such powerful and dangerous IS, she has to know!

She is also disappointed that Madoka lost to Ichika Orimura. Madoka's IS was supposed to be more stronger that Ichika's since it was made by Tabane Shinonono, so what happened that Madoka lost to Chifuyu Orimura's younger brother.

Squall has also taken account that they've lost Autumn, she can't believe that Autumn is dead but what shocks her the most was that Autumn was killed by a group of idiots.

Squall gritted her teeth, "This is troublesome.'' she muttered.

"You seem to be having trouble, fair maiden.'' a voice spoke.

Squall was startled by the sudden voice, she turns around and saw a strange figure standing near the glass window overlooking the city. Squall quickly stood up, pulls out a knife under her dress and pointed it towards the strange figure.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?'' Squall demanded.

The figure slowly turns his way towards her, the person was none other than Chikage Tachibana, Chizuru Tachibana's somewhat taller doppelganger. Squall was taken back his appearance, despite wearing an eye-patch Chikage is has a very handsome face. Squall's face flustered as she can't find the right words to say.

Chikage smiled as he walks towards her, "At ease, Mi'lady." he reassured, "I'm not here to cause trouble, I'm here for a proposition.'' he claimed.

"Proposition?'' Squall repeated in confusion, "Just... who are you?'' she asked as she can't take her eyes off him.

"Thy name is Chikage Tachibana.'' Chikage introduced himself, "I am a member of the Apostles of the New World, an organization that wants nothing but chaos all across the multiverse." he said with a grin.

"What... what are you talking about?" Squall asked.

"Remember those strange people aiding the IS Academy?'' Chikage asked earning a nod from the voluptuous blonde, "Those people are member of the AWA. An enemy organization of the Apostles.'' he explained.

Squall's eyes widen in shock and realization, it all make sense now! No wonder the IS Academy has easily foiled their plans, they got the aid from a powerful organization.

"I see...'' Squall muttered, "... but why are you telling me this?'' she asked the eye-patch blonde standing in front of her.

Chikage's grin grew bigger, "Isn't obvious? I'm recruiting the Phantom Task in the Apostles.'' he replied much to her shock. Chikage then offers her a hand, "What do you say, Milady? Would you like to join us? I'm pretty sure you want to get back at the IS Academy and the AWA for foiling your plans." he said. Squall was still in shock that she didn't realized that she accepted his hand. Chikage let's out a diabolic chuckle, "Welcome to the Apostles, Phantom Task.'' he said.

 **-BREAK-**

 **-ZeroTopia-**

 **AWA Academy**

It's been days since the fiasco at Kyoto and everything is now back to normal as everyone are currently back in ZeroTopia at the AWA Academy. The AWA Academy and IS Academy has officially formed an alliance and because of this, the students and staffs of the academy has now access to travel between their world and ZeroTopia, and not only that, the students of the IS Academy can now attend AWA Academy as well, much to everyone's joy and excitement.

Houki Shinonono is very happy that her friends are now part of the AWA! Ichika is also happy that he is now part of the AWA where is he is not the only guy anymore but he still has problems getting away from his female admirers. When news broke that Ichika unconsciously learned Haoshoku Haki, Headmaster Lelouch Lamperogue immediately ordered to get him train right now to master his Haki, Ichika is currently considered as the replacement for Kenji Kazama once he leaves the AWA Rookie 20.

Chifuyu Orimura and Maya Yamada were ecstatic to meet the staffs of the AWA Academy, and they immediately gets along well with Gintoki "Ginpachi-sensei" Sakata, Summer Rose and Shamal.

Shizune Takatsuki, on the other hand, was less than ecstatic. Ever since using her IS, Phoenix Force, she is currently considered the strongest student of the IS Academy earning her fame, much to her dismay. She tried to give up her IS but she was told to keep it just in case, she was later seen choking Tsukuru almost to death while Duo Maxwell with an amused look.

Currently walking in the hallways of the AWA Academy, we see Ichika, Kenji, Oohori and Sting Eucliffe having a conversation as they passes-by Touma Kamijou, Ranma Saotome and Tatsumi Oga with the Imagine Breaker shaking a vending machine in frustration.

"So, how are you liking the academy so far, Ichika?'' Sting asked.

"It's awesome! IS Academy is huge but this place is much bigger!" Ichika replied with a smile, "It's really nice attending here, I met a lot of nice people in my class.'' he stated.

Oohori nodded, "Glad that you're liking it here.'' he said.

Kenji turns to Ichika, "By the way, Coach Vegeta told me that you should meet him at the training area, he has someone that will help you control your Haki.'' he said.

"Huh? I wonder who it is." Ichika mused.

The four boys then comes across three figures standing in front of a row of lockers, two males and a female to be exact. The first young man is a young Caucasian teenage boy, with a muscular build, blonde hair and green eyes. He wears his school's football uniform, with a Spider-Man shirt underneath tucked inside his light blue pants, and a black belt with a bronze clasp. This is Eugene Thompson also known as Flash or Agent Venom.

The second male is a large rotund and plump young man. The young man has a short brown hair and sports a goatee, he has dark eyes and swirl markings on each cheeks. He wears a red coat underneath a plate armor, black pants, black boots and wrist guards. This is Chouji Akimichi.

The girl has a fair skin stone, she has bright blue eyes, pointed ears, and small fanged teeth. Her hair is blonde and worn in messy pigtails each held by a red ornament to match her looped earrings. She has a small pair of dark purple bat wings. She wears a gold sleeve-less parka with it's zipper entirely down to the bottom to show off the front of her torso, including the bright purple tube top she wears. She wears a matching purple collar and spandex shorts. On each elbow and knee she has royal blue pieces of material with metal on them, acting as elbow and shin pads. She wears matching fingerless gloves. Her skates are metal with pointed toe and red pieces accenting them. This is Lilica Felchenrow.

"Were telling you this for your own good, Lilica." Chouji chastised, "Your prank went too far! It almost hurted everyone in your class.'' he said.

Lilica crosses her arms and looks away, "Not my fault that the beaker would explode that big!" she argued, "It was suppose to be for Sir Raido Namiashi but I didn't expect that whole class getting hit as well.'' she stated huffly.

"Either way, you shouldn't have done that.'' Flash replied, "I love a good laugh but what you did is really bad.'' he said.

"Not my fault~" Lilica sing-sang in defiance, much to the two males' frustration.

The four boys approaches them, "What's going on here?'' Sting asked.

Flash turns to them, "Hey guys.'' he greeted, "Chouji and I are trying to make Lilica admit her mistakes." he stated.

"She pulled another prank, this time at Namiashi-sensei's class, she mixed some sort of chemicals in a boiling beaker when it suddenly exploded.'' Chouji explained, "Lucky no one was seriously hurt, although everyone are covered with green slimes.'' he said.

Kenji looks at Lilica in disbelief, "Again with your pranks?! When are you going to learn, Felchenrow?!" he exclaimed indecorously.

"Like I said! It's not my faul-" Lilica spoke when she noticed Ichika and was immediately smitten by his looks, she quickly skated her way towards him, "Who is this?'' she asked with a flirtatious smile.

"Ichika Orimura, he is a new student here." Oohori replied earning an elbow from Sting, "What? She asked!" he reasoned.

Lilica scoots closer to Ichika, making him uncomfortable, "Umm... hi?'' he greeted.

"Hi, Ichika-kun, I'm Lilica Felchenrow." Lilica introduced herself, "You wouldn't mind if you out with me?'' she asked as she stares at him with bedroom eyes, much to Ichika's discomfort.

"I... I...'' Ichika spoke nervously when he suddenly broke into a run, "I HAD TO GO!" he screamed in panic.

"Great job, Lilica. You scared the new student." Sting pointed out with a blank look.

"Ichika-kun! Wait for me!" Lilica cheered as she skates away following the raven-haired young man.

"Hey! Get back here! We're not done with you yet!" Chouji shouted towards Lilica but she ignores them.

Flash rubs the back of his head, "Men... that girl is a really piece of work.'' he stated.

"I just hope Ichika gets away from her in time before training.'' Kenji grumbled.

* * *

 **(Play Flower by Back-On)**

 _Kimi to Deaeta no wa Kitto Guuzen Janai_

 _Itsu no Manika Sonna Fuu ni Omoeteta_

The song started of a scene with Ichika Orimura, wearing a tracksuit while carrying a dufflebag, walking on a path right next to a beautiful riverbank with a view of a train moving through a bridge in the background.

 _Dokomade mo Tsuduku Bokura no Tabiji_ _Futo Kidukeba Saitetanda na_

 _Bokura no Aida Ichirin no Hana_

The camera then zooms in close to Ichika as he kept walking, then a light blew towards him making him stop. He then looks up before smiling as the Flying Sunny and several girls, in their IS, flew above the blue sky.

 _Makimodosu CLOCK AND PLAYBACK (EVERYDAY)_

The scene then changes in a room filled with streamers and decorations. Inside we see Chizuru Tachibana, Oohori, Franky and Taichi "Tai" Yagami preparing for a party with Chizuru carrying box of streamers and Franky striking a pose.

 _Daikirai Datte Saken de Mitatte, Kage Oikakeru_

The scene then changes to Gingka Hagane, Minoru Shiraishi, Edwin Horace "Ed" Hill and the Sniper. Gingka and Minoru are holding a sign that says 'Happy Birthday' with flowers on it as Ed is seen on top of a ladder holding a paintbrush while the Sniper watches them with a smirk.

 _Arigatoutte Sunao ni Ienakute_

The scene then changes to a flower shop where we see Houki Shinonono, Cecilia Alcott, Lingyin Huang, Charlotte Dunois, Laura Bodewig, Kanzashi Sarashiki and Tatenashi Sarashiki buying flowers.

 _Sonna Jibun ga Daikirai de_

The scene then changes to a kitchen where Nisa, Lucy Heartfilia, Mina Ashido, Mirajane Strauss, Suguha Kirigaya, Yoshika Miyafuji, Madoka Kaname, Ryuuko Matoi, Tsukuyomi and Sunset Shimmer are cooking foods and baking cakes.

 _Tatta Hito Koto Nano ni Kuchi ni Dasezuni_

The scene then changes to a gift shop where Kenji Kazama, Sting Eucliffe, the Engineer, Izuku Midoriya, Natsu Dragneel, Sasuke Uchiha, Dan Gotanda, Happy, Monkey D. Luffy and Negi Springfield buying gifts.

 _Mune no Oku de Deguchi wo Sagashiteru_

The scene then changes in classroom with Tsukuru Kagaku, Duo Maxwell and Shizune Takatsuki. Tsukuru is seen looking out the window with a look of wonder, Duo is leaning on a television set while Shizune is holding up a birthday present with a big smile on her face.

 _Nanimo Kamo ga Barabara ni Natte_

The scene then transitions at the IS Academy grounds where we see Ichika standing still while watching the sunset with a sad look.

 _Kowaresoude Kiesoude_

The scene then transitions to a shot of shadow walking towards him.

 _Soredemo Bokura Sugoshita Hibi wo Shinjiteru_

The shot then transitions back to Ichika and saw a cake on a bench with a picture of Chifuyu Orimura and a letter card that says 'Happy Birthday'.

 _Kawaranai Mono Zettai Aru Kara FLOWER_

Ichika let's out a big smile as the song comes to an end.

* * *

 **-BREAK-**

It took a while until Ichika has shaken Lilica off his tail before he decided to head towards the training area for his daily scheduled training. He enters the training area and is greeted by a very intimidating man with a spiky hair and dark eyes. He is currently wearing a blue track jacket with white linings, black track pants and red & white sneakers. This is Vegeta.

Vegeta turns to him, "You must be the new kid who is rumored to have learned Haki.'' he pointed out, "The Haoshoku Haki." he claimed.

Ichika nodded, "Kenji told me that you're going to introduce me to someone that can help me master my Haki.'' he stated.

Vegeta snorted, "Yeah." he replied, "The AWA has contacted this person days ago and he should arrive here at any minute." he said.

Before Ichika could say something, the gym doors from the other side of the training area opens and came in, an elderly man with a relatively tall height with a very strong and defined build. Two of his most distinguishing traits are his round glasses and white facial hair, which is arranged embattled across his lower jaw . He also has a scar over his right eye, he wears a nearly plain t-shirt, shorts, and sandals. When out in public, he also seems to enjoy the cover of a large silver hooded cloak, though the hood is often down. Underneath these cloths, the old man's body is surprisingly built and very well-toned, he has a neck-length white hair.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Vegeta." the man apologized, "I got sidetracked by those youngsters playing a game of basketball outside.'' he mused.

Vegeta rolls his eyes, "You always do.'' he grumbled, "Kid, this is Silvers Rayleigh, also known as the Dark King." he introduced the man to Ichika, "Rayleigh will be the one who will train you to master your Haki as once trained Monkey D. Luffy and Kenji Kazama to master their Hakis.'' he explained.

"It's nice to meet you, young man." Silvers greeted, "I'm quite surprised to find out that another person outside my world to learn Haoshoku Haki but I'm impressed.'' he admitted with a smile.

"T-thank you, sir." Ichika replied.

"However... training with me won't be that easy.'' Silvers reminded, "Can you handle it?'' he asked with a smile.

Ichika knew that his training won't be easy from the get go but he already the answer to his question, "Hai! I'm going to do my best!" he said in determination, making Silver smile in appreciation while Vegeta smirks in amusement.

Silvers nodded, "Good. Then let's us begin." he declared.

 **And that's it, that's the epilogue! I hope you all enjoy it! I love to thank everyone who've read this Mission Fic from start to finish, I really appreciate it!**

 **These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Flash "Agent Venom" Thompson from the Spider-man franchise**

 **Chouji Akamichi from the Naruto series**

 **Lilica Felchenrow from Arcana Heart**

 **Vegeta from the Dragon Ball franchise**

 **Silvers Rayleigh from One Piece**

 **With this Mission Fic concluded, we are now heading back to AWA Stories! So, please look forward for it!**

 **Until then paalam!**


End file.
